


Verdant

by Wings4_Moi2



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Brutality, Racism, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Angst, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings4_Moi2/pseuds/Wings4_Moi2
Summary: The Big One is done and over with. Now its time for Franklin and Lamar to rebuild their friendship, better than before. By them doing this however, they realize things they never knew about themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story! I always wanted to do this cause it seems like Framar gets no type of love and I am not having it! Please bear with the errors ^.^; Enjoy~

It was a warm Friday afternoon.The sun had began to set and the streets were littered with people making their way to the house parties around them. The buzz of the conversations made Forum Drive feel and look alive as ever. The melody of trap music and the faint scent of weed drifted throughout the streets and as Franklin took in a deep breath, he couldn't help but savor the feeling. The house up in Vinewood Hills was all that he could ever dream of, but staying in that big house by himself was not only lonely, but depressing. If he kept that up he would be a identical version of his mentor. Of course he missed the hood. His lanky ass friend was always telling him 'you can take the nigga out the hood, but you can't the hood out the nigga'. Franklin hated to admit it(mainly because if you told Lamar he was right about anything, that niggas head would get three times bigger) but he was right. Franklin chuckled to himself before taking a swing of his beer and setting it down. The clink of the beverage alerted Chop, who had been lazily napping near the foot of Franklin's lawn chair. They both made eye contact and Franklin couldn't resist patting Chop's head. The rottweiler panted happily at the attention. Lamar came back from inside his house with more packs of beers, and gave Franklin a confused look as he set them down.

"Nigga what the hell you laughin' bout ? You look bout crazy as fuck out here gigglin' by yourself." he asked as he started to place the beers in the cooler in-between their lawn chairs.

"Don't worry bout it dog." 

Lamar shrugged and finished up putting the beers in the cooler. Just then a familiar tow truck pulled up and out came Tonya and Tanisha. Franklin was about 95% sure she wasn't suppose to be driving the company truck around, but then again she probably didn't care. The two girls made their way up the cracked sidewalk, Tonya making a show of looking at Franklin and Lamar.

"Tanisha, who them ugly ass niggas on Lamar's porch?" 

"Ugly? Tonya I know yo ass ain't tryin' to call no one ugly!" Lamar yelled out, but his voice was resonating with a clear fondness. "Girl let me see that rock you keep talkin' bout!"

Everyone anticipated the squeal Tonya let out as she ran up the porch and presented the engagement ring on her finger with a dramatic flourish. Franklin and Tanisha exchanged a thankfully not awkward side hug, before turning their attention to the ring. The small diamond gleamed as the setting sun bounced off it, causing it to shimmer more. It wasn't that big but Tonya didn't seem to really care. Her entire face was glowing and Franklin was genuinely happy for her.

After all the work Franklin put into towing cars for Tonya and JB, only for them to still lose the business, Franklin had to step in. If they lost the business, what else would they be doing all day? Smoking crack. And the last thing Franklin wanted to get was a call that they were found dead in some crack house. Sure, Tonya and JB could be annoying as fuck sometimes, but that's how family are. So Franklin bought the business. After that, he tracked Tonya and JB down to some run down house, where he pleaded with them to check into rehab. It took some time, but they finally did and when they got out, their progress showed. With JB back on his feet, he started working again and with due time proposed to Tonya, who had put her cosmetology certificate to good use. Her nail salon was just a couples blocks down the town lot and with them both getting a source of income they were now in the process of saving up for their wedding. Things seemed to be looking up for the both of them. Franklin had been pulling up two other lawn chairs for the girls when Tonya made it known just how annoying she could be.

"Franklin, ain't you suppose to be rent boyin' somewhere?" Tonya said, giggling behind her beer.

Lamar choked on his drink while Franklin rolled his eyes. "Man,not again with this shit. Girl I already told you I ain't no rent boy!" 

"Mmhmmm, keep sayin' that. You sure you ain't do nothin' with them old white dudes?" 

Franklin violently shook his head. The thought of doing that with Micheal or Trevor made him feel ill. "I'm positive. If anythin' they like dads to me." 

"More like sugar daddies." Lamar butted in, causing the girls to burst into a fit of laughter. 

"Whatever dog." 

"Enough about that," Tanisha said changing the subject "Ya'll don't wanna hit up one of these parties? They looking like they poppin' tonight." 

"Shit I would be fine with it if Jamal's parties wasn't always bein' shot up." Tonya commented and Lamar nodded in agreement. 

"I'm a motherfuckin' gangsta so that shit don't bother me that much," Lamar boasted as everyone rolled their eyes "but that shit is kinda annoyin'. It's like every time ole dude throw a party, he beefin' with some other niggas. I'm tryin' to catch some ass, not duck and dive behind backyards. Last time that shit happened, I nearly busted my ass tryin' to jump over Ms. Washington's big ass fence."

Tanisha pondered for a moment before jumping up with an idea. "Ya'll I know! How bout we do something stupid, like truth or dare or never have I ever!"

Lamar busted out laughing, choking on his beer in the process. "What the hell has yo husband been teachin' you dog? Truth or dare? What the fuck,are we 15?" 

After agreeing that the games were indeed stupid as fuck, everyone agree to move into Lamar's room and play never had I ever. All the drinks that could be found in the house were brought in Lamar's room and Franklin perched himself up on Lamar's dresser while the girls sat on his bed and Lamar himself on his desk chair.The shot glasses were filled for the first use and passed out to everyone. It was quiet,the only thing that could be heard was music blasting and dogs barking from outside. Lamar's patience began to wear thin.

"We gonna do this or what?" 

"Someone gonna start us off?" 

"Bitch ain't you the one who suggested that we play this game in the first place?" the redhead jabbed playfully.

"Man look I'll start it," annoyed with the back and forth banter his friends were having, Franklin took a moment to think of something. "Never have I ever.... been caught in the act by someones parents." 

Lamar and Tonya immediately took their shots and went to refill them as Tanisha and Franklin snickered at their friends misfortune . Lamar look like he was reminiscing on said misfortune before he realized it was his turn. 

"Uhhh, never have I ever... fucked someone in a car." 

Lamar, Tonya, and Franklin downed their shots, but Lamar and Franklin were also surprise to see Tanisha holding out her shot glass to be refill. Lamar couldn't help but plaster a dirty grin on his face. 

"Oh shit, wonder who had the pleasure of nailin' the hood princess herself in the back of a car." 

Tanisha smacked her teeth. "Nigga you gone keep on wonderin' cause I ain't sayin' shit." 

Laughing, Lamar raised his hands up in defense, but the smirk was still alive on his face. "Calm the fuck down Nisha, I'm just playin'." Tanisha rolled her eyes and took a second to ponder. 

"Never have I ever been kidnapped." all eyes on Lamar as he flicked them off and downed his shot. 

"Whatever dog, just shows that my life ain't never borin'. I'm like a hood James Bond, everyone out to get me, but I always come out on top." 

Rolling his eyes at Lamar has always been a staple of Franklin's. Since the day he meet him, rolling his eyes just came naturally. Lamar was his best friend, but the shit that came out his mouth sometimes was just.....infuriating. Lamar thought like no other nigga did, and that was saying something, cause niggas think some stupid ass shit. His disregard for his life sometimes baffled the fuck out of Franklin and pissed him off to no end. 

"Nigga you sayin' that shit like it's a achievement or sum'."

"Shit, I think it is." 

"You almost got killed you dumbass-" 

"But in the end, did I die? Nope." the 'p' popping obnoxiously loud over Lamar's lips. 

"Nigga keep thinkin' like that and you gonna end up six-feet under."

Lamar made an exasperated sound, waving of his friend."Damn F! Why the fuck you so uptight nigga?" 

"Cause I just want you to value yo life dawg. You talk about this shit like it's a game, but this shit is real life!"

"Ugh would ya'll two shut the fuck up, damn. Always arguin' and shit." Tonya gripped, scrolling through her phone.

"Really, ya'll bitch at each other like ya'll are a couple or sumthin'." Tanisha added on, annoyed with eyes closed as she laid on the bed .

As Lamar began his rant on 'how he don't get down like that', Franklin decided to drop the subject. He didn't come down here to argue, he came down to kickback and chill. The moment was kinda ruined though, the game being completely forgotten. Lamar got up to go to the kitchen and Franklin stayed seated, thinking, before he got up and followed his friend. 

The house was barely lit, but after years of running around the place, Franklin was pretty familiar with the layout, even in the dark. The TV in the family room was the only illuminated thing in the house. It covered the place in a light blue hue and a series of low voices projected from the small box. Ms. Davis slept peacefully on the couch, were she probably dozed off watching her shows. His memories with the woman were timeless, and she had always been nice to him. He remembers fondly when he was younger, he was probably at her house more than he was at his aunts, but it not like his aunt cared anyway. Shaking of the thought of that woman he look over at the friends mom. Franklin saw that she was sleeping in a rather uncomfortable position and hesitated before grabbing a pillow and gently shaking her awake. Tired eyes opened up for a second and smiled at him as she took the pillow and placed it in a comfortable spot for her head. He took the blanket from the other couch and opened it over her. 

"Thank ya baby." she sleepily said as she quickly dozed off again. Franklin smiled at her sleeping form before making his way to the kitchen where he found Lamar munching hungrily on some leftover Chinese food. Lamar dumbly looked up from stuffing his face, before swallowing and wiping his mouth.

"Wassup?" he asked, setting the food down. 

Franklin sighed, pulling a chair from the kitchen table before settling down in it. "I'm just tryin' to look out for you dog, you know that right?" 

"Aww nigga, you so concerned." Lamar faked cried, wiping at his eyes. 

Franklin rolled his eyes "I'm being serious dog, you my homie. I don't want to see you kick the bucket."

Lamar looked at Franklin and smiled. He couldn't tell what was going through Lamar's head at the moment, but it couldn't be bad. The lanky gangbanger walked over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Up close, Franklin could make out all of Lamar's features. The mahogany of his eyes, the laugh lines on his face, his well kept hair. "You ain't gotta worry my nigga, I'm straight. I promise I'll try to keep outta trouble and if I need any help, that's what you here for." 

"Damn, I feel special." Franklin rolled his eyes, but smiled. It didn't look like it to some, but their relationship still had some smoothing out to do. After getting rid of Devin's ass, they kind of just pushed everything under the rug. But as small as the tension was, it was still there and very prominent. Sooner or later they were really gonna have to talk to each other about the whole thing, and that was gonna take some time because they were both stubborn, but things come to those wait.

"Shit nigga you should-" 

Shots rang from outside and Lamar and Franklin quickly dropped to the floor. He snorted as Lamar barely missed the leg of the kitchen chair, almost hitting his head in the process.He could hear the girls making a small ruckus, probably trying to find somewhere to lay on the ground in Lamar's messy and small ass room. Franklin was trying to figure out what the hell was going on until- 

"Aye fuck you Jamal! Bitch ass nigga!" followed by more shots. 

Franklin and Lamar couldn't help but chuckle to themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. I tried to get it out Christmas day but time wasn't workin wit me, so enjoy it now. Present from me to ya'll. <3 Tell me what u think! 
> 
> Again I looked over it, but if there are any errors let me know.

Passing by the night lights of Los Santos was almost surreal. The neon signs and city lights were almost enough to cover how shitty the town was. Almost. Franklin smoothly drove down the street, bopping his head to the tunes coming from his car. It wasn't seconds later that a pale hand tried to turn the knob of the radio and Franklin quickly snapped his head and glared at the one and only Jimmy De Santa, who sheepishly pulled his hand back. 

"Can we listen to something else man?" the man whined just a second after. 

"Get a car of yo own and you can change the station as much as you want." Franklin said, ending the argument before it even started by turning the music up. He could hear his 'dads' in the back snicker and whisper to each other like middle school girls. They had all just came from the local bar and it was surprise that they all weren't trash drunk. Micheal and Trevor were a little tipsy, but that was it. They had all planned to go back to Franklin's and kickback, pop in a movie, maybe smoke and drink a little bit more there. Speaking of drink, he was running a little low on his alcohol selection. Pulling into a plaza at the last possible second, Franklin parked the car. Robs Liquor was a chain of old stores, but they still bustled with customers of all kind. From depressed alcoholics to the teenagers who thought that they were actually fooling someone with those fake id's. Franklin reached over Jimmy to access his glove compartment, fishing around for his wallet.

"I'm finna go get some drinks, ya'll comin' or not?" 

They all muttered in conformation and proceeded to get out the car, the cool night weather hitting them in the face. It was getting colder, fall leaving and winter soon coming upon them.Something that Franklin's black ass wasn't looking forward to because he hated the frigid weather. Memories of long winters with little to no heat around flooded his mind and he tried not to shiver. His ass was staying in his house and nobody was gonna tell him otherwise. 

Trevor walked slowly rubbing his hands together sinisterly, letting out a low laugh. "With all the money we got,we could probably buy out the whole goddamn store...or," the pause after made clear Trevor's intentions "just take it." The grin on his face was chester like and reached both ends of his face.

While Jimmy looked fascinated with the suggestion, Micheal gave Trevor an unimpressed look. "How bout no." 

"Awww Mikey," the meth head pouted, "your no fun." Franklin rolled his eyes and held the door open as he walked through. They all parted ways, walking towards different sections of the store. Old tunes drifted through the shelves as Franklin toed through the selection of alcohol. His eyes wandered to the cheap ones with the highest alcohol percentage and he pondered. It was out of habit that he sought after cheaper things, but really that's because he's been doing it for almost all of his life. When you grew up living paycheck to paycheck, you had to learn how to flesh out your money. Save what you could. Only buy if its a necessity. He honestly could of bought the most expensive thing in the store and it wouldn't break bank. But he also didn't drink as often as his mentor's did, preferring to smoke instead. But when he had people over, having a few drinks on deck wouldn't hurt. In the end, Franklin grabbed a couple bottles of his old favorites and walked to the cash register. Micheal,Trevor, and Jimmy looked like they had finished picking out their drinks a while ago and Franklin jogged up to the counter and placed the bottles on the conveyor belt. The cashier was old as hell and was taking his sweet ass time check out the bottles, but Franklin wasn't in a rush. As the conveyor belt slowly moved closer to the old man, Franklin's phone rung. At first he didn't know who was calling him but after he took a closer look, Franklin couldn't help but sigh and pick up the call. 

 

"You are now be connected to the Los Santos Jail." the smooth robotic female voice informed him.

 

Franklin could feel a headache coming on, and now he was kinda glad that he decided to get these drinks. When the call finally went through, he heard a tired sigh. 

"Nigga before you get mad at me, hear me out."At first Franklin was really about to let Lamar have it, but that whole plan went right out the window when he heard his friends voice. Lamar sounded exhausted, completely different from when he was down at his house two weeks ago. They text often, but Franklin hasn't heard the voice of his friend in a while.

"Gimme a sec." Franklin trapped his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he dug through his pockets to retrieve his wallet. He paid for the drinks and made his way to his car, where the others were already waiting for him. They all saw the look on his face but were quiet, letting him continue his call. 

"What happened dog?" 

Apparently Lamar had been walking on the sidewalk, minding his own business when the cops pulled up. They immediately pulled out their guns at him and when Lamar asked them why they were doing that, they said he looked suspicious. Lamar argued, and they got into an altercation and that's when they finally arrested Lamar. Franklin was honestly surprised that Lamar wasn't dead.

"Nigga that mouth of your is gonna get you killed. You was one step away from becomin' the next hashtag." Franklin couldn't help but chide. 

Lamar gave a dry laugh. "Yea, I know." 

Franklin could tell that there was probably more to the story, but he left that for later. "I'm on my way." 

"Appreciate it dog." He ended the call and sighed again as he dragged his hands slowly down his face. He started the car up and pulled out of the plaza into the busy night streets.

"We finna make one more stop ya'll and that's it." He could feel everyones eyes stare at him as he drove down the road.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked.

"Lamar got fuckin' arrested, so now I gotta bail his dumbass outta jail." the gangbanger grumbled. It wasn't the first time that he had to do this and he had a feeling it wasn't gonna be the last either. 

"You mad at him?" Micheal question, catching on how quickly Franklin had gotten agitated. Franklin shook his head. He knows for a fact that Lamar doesn’t go out of his way to get arrested, shit just happens. 

"I ain't mad at Lamar, I mad at these crooked ass cops that like to stereotype niggas out here for no reason. Stopped him because he was 'looking suspicious' like what kinda bullshit is that." As a black man himself, he knew things like that happened all the time to men like him. That still didn't stop him from getting mad every single time it happened though. Seething, Franklin turned the corner and continued on his way. He had unfortunately been at the police station more than enough times to know where it was without even thinking about it. 

Trevor seemed to be getting quite upset himself. "Fucking swine, man I tell ya. Cops are the fucking worst and their treatment to minorities is disgusting!" He yelled. Franklin heard a clear click of a gun off in his back seat. "Fuck bailing Lamar out! I say we blast a hole through the wall and just break him out!" 

Franklin couldn't help but tiredly smile. You can always count on Trevor. A true ride or die. "As good of an idea that sounds, the last things I want to be doin' is runnin' away from the cops tonight, so we gonna pass on that." He saw the police station in the distance and sped up a little. The grumbling of Trevor did not go unnoticed though."Imma just bail him out, no problem." 

Pulling up to the station always made Franklin's stomach drop, for obvious reasons. He parked and quickly got out the car, ready to make this visit to the station as quick as possible. As he walked inside, he was hit with the warmth from their heater, but it did little to make him feel less anxious. The place was in tip top shape, not a thing outta place. He made his way to the front desk, where the lady didn't even bother to acknowledge that he was there, even after he tried to make himself known. She typed away at the keyboard in front of her for at least another minute before she glanced at him. The small framed glasses perched low on her nose made her look snooty and stuck up and Franklin internally rolled his eyes because he could feel the time spent in the station increasing. 

"Hello sir. How may I help you." a bored drawl exited her lips. 

"Um, I'm here to bail someone out." he replied quickly wanting to hurry up and go. The woman looked him up and down and Franklin felt the frown on his head grow deeper. Her gazed drilled holes into him, judging and assuming.

"Are you sure you will be able to afford to do this sir." having returned to her keyboard not even giving him the time of day. Franklin sputtered, the comment catching him off guard. 

"Excuse me!?"He looked down at his outfit. He didn't feel like dressing up today, so all he wore was a hoodie, joggers, socks and some slides. He had also began growing out his beard, full spartan style. Now he knows that he didn't look like the most rich fellow, but he sure as hell didn't look like he was homeless. All he did was dress comfortably. 

"Whatchu mean 'are you sure you will be able to afford to do this'?" he asked, his voice getting deeper in agitation. Being in this place gave him all kinds of anxiety and this woman was not helping his mood at all. "Bitch, don't worry about what the fuck I can or can not afford, I'm here to bail Lamar Davis out of here and that's all the fuck you should be worryin' bout." He snapped.

He immediately told himself to call down and chill. He came in here to bail Lamar outta of jail not get thrown in with him. His harsh words didn't seem to faze the woman at all though, as she told him the amount of bail money he had to pay without so much as looking up from her computer screen. Franklin wasn't really liking her attitude and he was really thinking about taking out the money and throwing it at her so she would have to take time to pick it up, but decided against it. Let him not be a dick tonight, even though this bitch is being rude. 

When he had finally taken care of everything, they finally sent Lamar out. Franklin was honestly taken aback when his friend walked in the waiting room. Lamar sounded like he had been going through it on the phone, but in person L looked like he had gone through hell and back. He walked in limping, small scratches on his face. His lip was busted, but the dried blood on them sealed it from any other damage. He had bruises on his arms and some that peaked out when his shirt shuffled up. The bags underneath his eyes look like they could hold the world and then some and he just looked physically weak. He had a several bags in his hand and thrown over his shoulders, which seemed to be giving him a hard time until Franklin took most of them away from him. Lamar wordlessly thanked Franklin and began to make his way to the door. With Lamar no longer looking, it took Franklin a second to peak in one of the bags. A toothbrush, soap, some hand towels, a comb. He glanced in another and found a bunch of clothes. As Franklin tried to piece together what was going on, he walked through the door and out into the parking lot. Jimmy moved to the back it seems, giving Lamar the opportunity to sit in the passenger seat. Without wasting anymore time, Franklin popped the trunk, placed the bags down inside and closed it. He wordlessly got into the driver's seat and started the car. 

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife, it was unbearable. There was so many questions that Franklin wanted to ask his friend. But he knew that it wasn't the time nor place to do that. His thoughts were interrupted when a loud grumble cut through the quite car. Franklin looked over to his right, where Lamar was holding his stomach almost looking like he was in pain. 

"When was the last time you ate dog?" he couldn't help but ask. Lamar didn't answer his question but instead gave him a look. It was the saddest, most defeated look that Franklin had ever seen on L's face. Lamar was really going through it, and whatever he was going through was really shitty because Lamar wasn't even trying to crack jokes about it. As much as Lamar got on his nerves, he never liked seeing Lamar like this. He rather have an annoying, loud ass, smiling Lamar than a quiet, sad one. 

"You know what," Franklin started up again this time with a new vigor. "it don't matter. You comin' back to my house, and imma make you somethin' to eat, cuz I got hamburger meat in the fridge," he didn't have to turn to see the small smile that grew on Lamar's face, "and we can talk afterwards, ok?" 

Lamar tired smile grew a bit bigger as he nodded. Franklin smiled back and continued on the road to his house. He didn't know what was going on with Lamar, but he was gonna find out and try to help as best as he could. 

\------------------ 

When they finally got to Franklin's house, it was pretty late. But no one seemed tired except Lamar so as they all settled in around the kitchen island while L went to go wash up. Franklin had began to prepare the burger meat, adding everything that Lamar liked in his burgers. All kinds of seasonings, herbs and all that good stuff. These burger's were special though,something they use to cook together when they had the money and resources for it. Franklin knew that Lamar would appreciate it, seeing as burgers were his friends favorite food. 

"Is everything alright?" Trevor asked, downing his third drink. 

"Shit, I hope so." was all that he could say, because at the end of the day he had came up with a few conclusions on to why Lamar was so down, but he didn't know which one of his theories would hold up.

As Franklin finished preparing the meat and took out the grill pan, Lamar emerged from downstairs. He still looked tired, but now he looked a lot less stressed and more comfortable. He had changed into sweats and a wifebeater and looked like he had taken care of the bruises with the first aid kit Franklin had. He nodded at everyone in the kitchen before going to dap up Franklin. He had something tucked behind his ear and closer inspection it was a fat, perfectly rolled blunt. Lamar was well aware on where everything was as he went to go get a glass from the cabinet. He held out his glass to Jimmy who sympathized with the gangbanger and poured a generous amount of Hennessey in the glass. He then went to the stove and rather ask for a lighter, turned the stove on for a split second to light the joint before turning it off. 

The breath that he took relaxed even Franklin and when Lamar finished and passed it to Frank, he gratefully accepted it. It took a lot more for them to actually start to feel the effects, but the motion of passing the blunt back and forth was natural for them. 

Lamar shoved Franklin a little and made space for himself near the stove as he began to help with the burgers. Franklin left Lamar to do that while he set out other things, grabbing things like mustard,ketchup, and cheese from the fridge. He grabbed the burger buns from another cabinet and soon everything was set out on the kitchen island. In no time the burgers where finished and set out for everyone to enjoy. Off the bat Lamar took three and pilled his burgers with almost everything he could find. The little moan of appreciation didn't go unnoticed by Frank as he grinned and bit into his burger. 

\------------------ 

Time had passed well into the night as everyone moved from the kitchen into the living room. Trevor and Micheal had passed out a while ago, both of them snuggling together on the soft red love seat. If you had just walked in on them at that second, you would think that Trevor just flopped gracelessly on Micheal but instead Micheal had,to Franklin surprise,opened his arms wide open for the man. Franklin had been meaning to ask Micheal about what was going on between the two of them, because Franklin sure as hell wasn't blind and he was pretty sure he saw Micheal and Amanda acting like newly weds when he was over for dinner. A very different image from when he walked into that tennis couch flying out their bedroom window and Micheal and Amanda throwing out insult after insult at each other. 

Jimmy had taken the single couch by himself, and looked pretty uncomfortable judging by the way his neck was angled.Fortunately Franklin was able to slide a pillow to level his head without waking the ginger up.Franklin looked at the man, drool falling slowly out his mouth and rolled his eyes in amusement. Jimmy and him had grown closer since then and Franklin thought of him as a little endearing white brother. Jimmy was actually pretty cool when you got to know him and he stopped trying to act like something he wasn't.

Lamar and Franklin had still been smoking and decided to take it outside near the pool. Chop was alerted and jogged up to Franklin and then sticked near his other owner Lamar. Lamar slowly laid out in a lawn chair and Franklin took the one next to him. Chop sat at the foot of Lamar's chair and looked on at him, probably wondering why Lamar was so quite. He whined, and jumped to Lamar chest sniffing at his face. Lamar didn't seem to mind this though, as he patted the dog's head and gave him a small smile. Chop then laid his head on L's chest and panted before closing his eyes. Time continued to pass by, the dead of night coming upon them. Franklin took out his phone and checked the time, seeing that it was in fact late as hell, around one o'clock. He forgot that he had the blunt for a second and passed it to Lamar who took a long, experienced drag from it. His hand came up to rub Chop's big head, nails slowly digging threw the rottweiler's short hairs. 

"We got evicted." 

Franklin almost didn't here Lamar cause it was getting harder to pay attention because of the weed. But when he did, he was able to piece a few things together. That explains why Lamar had all those bags with him. 

"Where's yo mom at?" 

Lamar took another drag before passing it to Franklin. "She was able to stay with one of her friends, but no one had room for me. That's why I was walkin' around tryin to figure out where the hell I could stay in the middle of the afternoon. Police stopped me cuz I had all those bags on me, probably thought that I robbed someone." he said gloomily.

Franklin frowned. "I ain't tryin' to be insensitive or whatever, but how ya'll get evicted? When I was over everythin' seemed just fine." 

Lamar dragged his hands down his face and sighed. "It's a long story dog." 

Franklin shrugged and took a drag. "I got time." 

Lamar sighed. "I've been lookin' for a job for a while now, but it seem like even after I put in all those applications and shit, ain't nobody want to hire a nigga. So of course I went lookin for jobs in the streets. Word around the block was that there was this dude who got little jobs you can do for some cash, in and out, no problem. And I wasn't really in the position to be picky bout any work, so of course imma go find the nigga." 

The story continues that when Lamar finally finds the dude, they make an agreement. Lamar would do a series of jobs for the dude, and after his final job, he would get paid. In total the dude was gonna pay Lamar fifthteen grand. He would of gotten the money just in time to pay off the rent and late payments for his house, if things didn't go sour. Come to find out that when Lamar was done with his last job, dude switched up on him at the last second and took off with the money, leaving Lamar alone with about thirty of the guys goons. Lamar somehow made it outta there alive. This whole story seemed very familiar....

"Sooo...," Franklin started and Lamar rolled his eyes because he had a feeling he knew what Franklin was going to say, "Nigga have you not learned anythin' from workin' for Devin's ass?" 

"I thought me and the nigga were on the same page!" 

"Why the fuck would you think that?!" 

"Well.... when I first went to the dude , we got to talkin'. I explained to him how we got fucked over in the past and that if he tried anythin' funny, I would gladly blow his muthafuckin' brains out." 

Franklin couldn't help but laugh.Classic Lamar. "Nigga, you can't just go sayin' shit like that to other niggas and expect them to be cordial with you! You threatened the nigga!" 

"I didn't know the dude was gonna take it so personal!" Lamar said, exasperated. "Plus I don't give a fuck, I was just keepin' it real! If that nigga was so hurt, he coulda just spoke his mind from the jump! Not send a bunch of niggas after me!" 

Franklin laughed again. This was the loud, brash Lamar he knew and love. They settled down a little, the cool air brushing past them. 

"How come you ain't ask me for the money." Franklin started out, not wanting to ruin the mood, but he couldn't help but ask. "I would have given it to you, no problem.You know I have more money then I actually need." When Franklin's bank account tripled in size, the only person he told was Lamar.At first he was wary on doing that, but Lamar surprisingly kept quite about. Lamar didn't looked surprised by the question, in fact he look like he had been expecting it. 

"As much as I love spendin' your money," Lamar flashed a joker smile at Franklin and Franklin in return smiled and rolled his eyes, "I want to have my own money, you feel me?" Franklin nodded. 

"I wanna be able to support myself and my mom, without havin' to come to you about it. I'm tired of havin' to starve to pay bills and havin' to cut corners to make things easier for her. I wanna be able to give my mom money and tell her to go get somethin' for herself, not save it for the hundreds of bills we got." Lamar chuckled bitterly to himself, looking at the pool. "It seem like the world just love fuckin' with me though, I got some bad ass luck. Nothin' ever goes my way." he finished sadly, the rippling water of the pool reflecting off of his eyes. The moonlight highlighted Lamar's face and Frank couldn't help but feel guilty. Here he was rolling in money and Lamar barely had any, trying his best to make ends meet.

Lamar and Franklin yawned together simultaneously and that's when Franklin told himself to take his ass to bed. He got up and Lamar followed as he opened the glass door to his room. As he began to get ready for bed, Lamar stood in the middle of the room, probably wondering where to go. 

"Umm, I could just sleep on the floor-" 

"Nigga, shut the fuck up and get in." Franklin didn't even blink, getting under the covers and moving to the right side of the bed. Lamar had a rough couple of days, he wasn't about to let him sleep on the floor. He needed to sleep on a real bed. They shared a bed all the time when they were little. He was waiting for Lamar to start complaining about how 'he don't get down like that' when Lamar wordlessly chucked off his shirt and made his was to the left side of the bed. He must have been pretty tired if he wasn't complaining about it. As soon as Lamar's head hit the pillow he was out and Franklin turned over to do the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I hope ya'll like this. Im finna post this tonight, but tomorrow imma go over all the chapters I have up so far and correct them because I know there are some errors.

Franklin tumbled out of bed, awakened by a loud crash, resembling a landslide of metals. His first instinct was to grab the piece from his drawer, run upstairs and let lose on whoever the fuck was in his house, when a loud, most definitely Trevor-like laugh echoed through the large house. The noise and hitting his head on the floor made his head ring for a second, and he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head in annoyance. The only light peaking from his automatic blinds also seemed to hit Franklin directly in his face as well, further adding to his irritation. He picked up his phone from his charger to see the time. It was only 5:30, what the hell could they be up to so early in the morning? He drowsily got up and poked his head out of his door. 

"The fuck ya'll doin' up there?!" 

Trevor snorted, not at all phased by Franklin's harsh tone. "Don't worry about it Frankie!" The scent of something burning drifted through Franklin's nose and he couldn't help but worry about it even after being told not to.

"Dog if you burn my house down, just know you payin' for it!" Franklin yelled before slamming his door shut. He intended to get some more sleep, mainly because he never gets up this early, and he went to bed super late last night. As he padded around in the dark, he glanced at his bed clearly for the first time since he woke up. He honesty forgot that Lamar was still there, the look on his friends face showing that he didn't appreciate being woken up. 

"Nigga you'll be fine." Franklin rolled his eyes, climbing back into bed. 

"Loud ass nigga." Lamar muttered to himself before turning over to the nightstand on his side, grabbing his phone. Franklin went to do the same, despite his body telling him that he was indeed still tired and needed to go back to sleep. He quickly went through his texts, emails, and then went on LifeInvader to waste a an hour or two of his life looking at some pictures. 

The room was cool and quiet. It was comfortable and cozy, something Franklin hadn't been able to indulge in for a while. After the Big One, Franklin had taken to buying businesses all over Los Santos, and it sure as hell kept him busy.This wasn't always the case though, because when he first bought them, they would call for his help at least 4 times a month. Nowadays he couldn't go a day without one of his employees calling, asking him to help out with something. It was happening more and more and Franklin was starting to think that they were getting a bit to comfortable with him. It seemed like whenever they didn't feel like doing something, they could just call him and everything would be fixed. It use to be things like 'so and so is messing with the company,so can you help us out,' but now its shit like 'we ran out of toilet paper, can you go buy some for us.' 

"Nigga...why the fuck you look like that?" Lamar asked, his attention no longer on his phone. Franklin felt his face relax, not even realizing that he was mean mugging the shit out of his phone. As he began to tell Lamar why he was upset, Lamar couldn't help but laugh. 

"Nigga they playin' you like a buster!" he chuckled, briefly looking at his phone before his attention was back on Franklin. "Makin' you go around and run errands for them and shit, nigga you better go down there and tell them who the fuck is in charge." he ended, getting up and stretching before making his way to one of his bags to grab a shirt and brush his teeth. Franklin got up again, surmising that he probably wasn't going to get anymore sleep anytime soon and followed Lamar to the bathroom to wash up a little as well. They both exited the room and made their way upstairs to the kitchen. On their way they saw that Jimmy was still in deep sleep on the couch (lucky ass muthafucka), while Trevor and Micheal were fuckin around in the kitchen. Either they didn't noticed that the Lamar and Franklin came in or didn't care because they continued chase each other around the kitchen island like two love sick teenagers. It was to out of character and odd to say the least, after all the shit that those two have been through, they were still able to make things work out. Franklin couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of the couple. Surely if those two were able to find love, couldn't he as well?

Franklin's love life had been a bit dry recently. Tanisha had broken up with him, not outta ill intentions or because she hated him, but just because she wanted better for herself and staying in the hood with a gangbanging boyfriend wasn't going to help.At the time Franklin was heartbroken, and tried to change for her. He had foolishly thought that after he moved outta the hood and struck gold after The Big One, maybe she would come back. But he really hadn't changed, just got more money in his pocket.The hood mentality would always be with him and it had taken some time, but he finally accepted and loved that part about himself. But she wasn't coming back. However at the end of the day, it was amazing that they were still friends after everything they have been through and he would always have love for her, lover or not. After Tanisha, he had three or four flings, but stopped after he realized it wasn't going to amount to anything. It wasn't really Franklin's style to sleep around with every single woman he saw anyway.He knew he wasn't bad looking, and that there were a lot of woman who want him in their beds. But he liked to build connections with his lovers. Sex was good and all but he wanted a person to love unconditionally and spoil. In this day and age, it was really hard to find. 

"Well, look what we have here," Trevor giggled currently engulfed in a bear hug from Micheal, the latter who was leaving a small trail of kisses up the former's neck. "what took you two so long to come up?" 

Lamar's neck jutted back as he sneered in annoyance. "We was just layin' down, you creepy ass muthafucka." 

"Mmhmmmm, just 'layin' down', is that what the kids call it nowadays, Mikey?" the grin on the meth heads face grew larger as he glanced at the two. 

Micheal chuckled, but his attention was still on Trevor. "I think it is." he concluded nibbling on Trevor's ear. 

Franklin glanced over at Lamar and saw that he was looking at the couple with an undecipherable look on his face. He raised an eyebrow and elbowed his friend. 

"You good homie?" 

Lamar seemed to snap out of it and nod before plastering a smile on my face. "I'm straight dog, always worryin' bout me." he smiled as he made his was to the refrigerator. Franklin did the same, looking in. There were some eggs and cheese so he could probably do something with that along with the bread he had in the cupboard. There wasn't shit else in his refrigerator though, and he made a mental note to try and go grocery shopping sometime today. He grabbed some butter, a knife, and a frying pan and went to start on some eggs.

"You finna make me some?" Lamar asked leaning over the counter, in the middle of rolling joint. Franklin stopped his actions, looking his friend up and down. 

"Nigga... hell naw I'm not makin' you some." Franklin laughed. "What the fuck I look like?" 

"Damn dog, you already makin' some, you can't just add like 3 more eggs in that shit for me!" 

"Nigga, how bout you stop rollin' that shit up and make yo own damn breakfast instead." 

"Bruh you stingy as fuck!" 

Franklin rolled his eyes and sighed before he went to go grab some more eggs to crack in the pan. He threw the shells in the trash and harshly stirred up the cooking yolk before sprinkling an almost excessive amount of seasoning on the food. "You happy now?" 

Lamar took a drag as he walked by Franklin and gave him a smile. "Very." 

Franklin rolled his eyes again, smacking his teeth in annoyance. 

"Aww nigga stop with all that... you know you love me." Lamar gleamed, jabbing at Franklin's back with his long ass fingers. Franklin swatted him away in annoyance. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... aye go get Chop from outside would you?" 

Lamar made his way to the glass door and slide it open only to be trampled by an energetic Chop. Lamar didn't seem to mind as he laugh and rubbed the dogs head gently. Franklin couldn't help but look at the two with a endearing fondness before making eye contact with his mentors. Micheal and Trevor were both looking at him with the same weird ass smile, making Franklin raise his eyebrow at the two. 

"What?" 

Micheal smiled, shaking his head. "Nothing, kid."  


\------------------------------  


Jimmy finally woke up and Micheal surmised that they should be heading out soon. Franklin offered to take them back, but Micheal insisted that he didn't have to, and called a cab instead. Franklin waved the three off as they got in the car and drove off. It was bright and sunny outside, not to hot and not to cold. He figured while he was up and about he might as well go grocery shopping now.

Lamar was currently flipping through channels, laid out, looking comfortable as hell even though it wasn't his house. Franklin couldn't help but glare at his friends socked feet, which happened to be resting on his coffee table. He made his way to the couch, 'accidentally' bumping Lamar's long ass legs off his table and sitting down next to him. Lamar glared at him while Franklin zeroed his eyes on the TV, pretending like he didn't do that shit on purpose. 

"Im finna go to the store," he scratched the growing hair on his face. "maybe go get a trim. You wanna come with?" 

Lamar's shoulders creaked as he rolled the tension out of them. "Might as well, ain't got nothing else to do." 

"Nigga good cause I wasn't finna say shit, but yo ass definitely need to hit up a barber." he jabbed jokingly before making his way downstairs. 

"Ha ha very fuckin' funny." Lamar followed, walking into the bedroom after his friend. They took turns taking a shower, and got dressed in some casual clothes before heading out. 

Franklin pulled out the driveway, car blasting music so loud that he still surprised he hasn't busted his eardrums yet after all these years. He figured that he should go grocery shopping and get that out the way first before he does anything else. 

As he continue to cruise down the streets of Los Santos, Franklin began recalling the conversation he and Lamar had last night. He couldn't help but get a little angry thinking of Lamar was cheated out of his money. How he was out in the streets trying to look for a place to stay. At the time, Franklin didn't want to say anything, but when Lamar had said that nobody had room for him, Franklin knew that was bullshit. There's was always room for people and if you ain't have room, you made room. Franklin could only guess that the only reason nobody wanted Lamar staying with them is because he would bring trouble to them. Lamar was a lovable person, so no one in the hood had a problem with him, but Lamar had many enemies. Enemies who, if they had a chance, would have Lamar in the ground the first chance they got. Lamar was real lucky that he didn't get killed in that shootout, trying to get that money from that guy. Franklin frowned and reached over to the volume knob, turning the music down.

"Aye." 

Lamar looked up from his phone. "Wassup?" 

"The dude who owe you money,who even is this nigga, L? Have I heard of him?" 

Lamar pondered for a second. "Shit you might, I'm ain't sure. Dude go bye BT, cuz don't nobody know his real name. He always been in Los Santos, but just now started to rise up in the streets a couple months ago. Heard he was around 30. That nigga don't be associatin' with people that much, so that's really all I know." As Franklin nodded at the info given to him, Lamar looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why you wanna know?" 

Franklin looked bewildered at his friend."Shit you don't want to get back at that nigga? We need all the info we can get to bang on ole dude." 

"I mean," Lamar started, struggling to find the words, "of course I want to get back at that nigga, nothing would make me more happy that stompin' his bitch ass out." 

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's just that this nigga is so fuckin' hard to find dog, like when I went to go look for him, nigga's was sendin' me all over Santos tryin' to find this dude. Waldo ain't got shit on that nigga bruh, I swear." 

Just then Franklin's phone began to ring. He raised his eyebrow for a split second before looking at the caller id and seeing who it was. He couldn't help but smile as he picked up and put the phone on speaker. 

"Wassup Lest." 

"Franklin. Lamar," the voice responded calmly through the phone. Lamar raised his eyebrow. 

"Who is this fool and how the fuck he know my name?" the lanky man asked, apprehensive to the stranger. 

"This the dude that help me find where yo stupid ass was at when you got napped, nigga." 

Lamar looked surprised and taken aback. "Let me cut to the chase gentlemen, you need to find someone and I need something taken care of. Franklin you know where I am." The call ended and Franklin couldn't help chuckled. Lester was always straight to the point.

"Ummm, I'm still lost."

Franklin rolled his eyes and continued on his way with new vigor. "You'll see soon enough."  


\-------------------  


It took Franklin longer than usually to get his grocery shopping done. ("Lamar, put that shit in the cart one more time and see what happen. I fuckin' dare you nigga.") But he finally got it done and paid for his purchases before loading them up in the car with Lamar. They munched on the bag of chips that he gave in a bought for Lamar after he wouldn't shut up about it and made their way to their regular barbershop. There was a high end barbershop closer to his house, but he never went because he could never betray his regular barber. Ms. Harris had always been good to him, she had been cutting his hair since he was young. The barbershop in Rockford Hills was snooty and expensive as fuck too, why go get his hair cut there when he could go down to Herr Kutz and get done for less? Who was gonna pay more than 100 dollars for a line up and trim? Certainly not he.

They pulled up to the shop and parked the car, before making their way out.The ring sounded through the shop as they entered and Franklin couldn't help but be at ease at the sound of buzzing clippers and the smell of alcohol that drifted through the small area. The shop was always a little to crowded for its own good, but the people and the atmosphere always made up for it. As they were warmly greeted by the people there, Lamar and Franklin went around giving dap to everyone there before Franklin heard a voice call out to him.

"Aww shit is that Franklin Clinton!" Ms. Harris exclaimed happily, making her way out of her office. She was a short little lady, but a firecracker none the less. 

"The one and only." He smiled and walked up to her pulling her into a hug. 

"How you been baby? I haven't seen you in a minute." She ushered him into a chair that was surprisingly not being used and threw a plain black apron on him before attaching the velcro securely in the back. 

"I'm straight, you know just chillin'. What about you? The shop still doin' good I see."

"I'm great baby, thanks for askin'! And of course it's still doing good! As long as someone needs to get they hair cut, this shop will never go outta business!" She gleamed, as she finished tying her apron and went to go get her clippers. 

Franklin chuckled."I hear that." 

"What you have in mind?" She asked finally set up. 

Franklin looked himself in the mirror and pondered for a second before finally deciding. "Gimme a low fade and trim this up a lil." he gesture, running his hands through the beard. It was growing nicely, well filled and no patches in it. 

"Gotchu." 

They fell into a comfortable silence and listened on to the old head's conversation. One of the more rowdier old men(who Franklin couldn't stand) was there, acting up and showing out as usual. There was a lot of shit talking going on, nothing new really, but the topic of the conversation was what really grabbed Franklin's attention. 

"So many of these so called 'men' coming out nowadays, shit crazy to me." the cranky old man said, shaking his head.

"Whatchu mean? Who came out?" 

"Some nigga named Taylor Bennett." 

"Who the fuck is that?" 

"That's that dude Chance the Rapper's lil brother." Franklin interjected, shedding some light onto the situation. He remember's reading about the story on LifeInvader. "Said he came out as bi." 

"I'm fine with it, as long as they ain't in my face about it."

The sour old man, waved his cane in the air and scoffed. "Ain't no such thing as liking both, nigga either you sweet or you straight." 

Franklin rolled his eyes at the comment. "Why the fuck do you care so much?" 

"Because," he started. "it disgustin'. A sin against God. Man was created to be with woman and vice versa. Any nigga who takes it from behind from another nigga ain't no man." 

"But how are they affectin' you in any sort of way? They ain't hurtin' you, or puttin' you in any harm, so why you bein' so hateful, dog? Ain't you suppose to be a man of God, no wonder people be saying Christians are hypocrites. " Franklin waved him off, annoyed at his reasoning. "Ya'll be love this and love that one second, but in the next, be telling people to go to hell. That shit don't make no type of sense. And nigga, I know you ain't tryin' to preach to no one bout sinnin, how many times have you cheated on yo wife? Cuz you think you slick about that shit, but you ain't foolin' no one."

"You lil disrespectful ass-" 

"Hush." Ms. Harris' voice echoed through the shop and all was quiet. Frowning, she point her scissors at the man."Mr. Anderson, another word outta you and you out. This is a friendly environment and I ain't havin' that kind of hate here. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Whatever." he grumbled, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms. Franklin rolled his eyes at his behavior. Bitter ass old man. Throughout the entire agrument, Lamar hadn't said anything. He had been on his phone, but he had a look on his face that Franklin couldn't make out. There was obviously something wrong, but then the look on his friends face passed and he quietly returned to his phone. He would have to ask him about that later. 

Franklin finished his hair cut and Lamar soon took his place. Soon they were both finished and after getting some bootlegs movies and food from the sellers who passed by the shop everyday, they went back to the car. Franklin figured the last thing they could do was go see Lester and that would end the day on a good note. The drive was smooth and short and they were soon at their destination. As he pulled up to Lester's house, Lamar looked around in awe. 

"Damn, what's with all these fuckin' cameras dog?" He said staring into the camera near the front door straight on. As soon as they got closer to the door, a click was heard and Franklin pushed it wide open.

"Nigga shut up and bring yo ass on." He said, making his way through the crowded hallway to the main room. Lester was reading over a file, before he looked up, acknowledging the two. 

"Gentlemen." 

"Wassup man." Franklin said dapping Lester up. Lester and Lamar exchanged a nod to each other, though Lamar still looked apprehensive of the man. Lester wasn't bothered by this one bit.

"Let's get down to business then shall we?" He rolled to his computer and began typing away on the keyboard, to fast for the two to see what he was doing. 

"From what I heard you don't know that much about the man, so because of that, we're gonna have to do this the hard way." 

"Hard way being?" 

Lester gave a couple more taps to the keyboard before a something was pulled up. There were millions of faces, all categorized in alphabetical order according to name. 

"So what's this?" 

"This my friend, is the Los Santos Resident Database. Everyone who lives in this pothole of a city, all recorded here." Lamar looked extremely surprised. Franklin looked on the page to see more clearly. This could help them a lot. But the only problem was that there were at least 1000 pages of people in the database. Los Santos was a big place, holding over 4 million residence. It might take a couple days to look through every single page of the system. Lamar caught on and groaned in annoyance. 

"Dog, don't tell me we have to go through all these people to find this nigga. Cuz I ain't finna do that shit." 

Franklin nodded in agreement. "Yea, there ain't no way you could like narrow it down or somethin'?" 

"It's possible."Lester turned to the screen and began typing again. "Give me some things I could narrow it down by." 

"He black and around 30." The pages decreased to 500. "Umm, i don't know he go by BT? Is that gonna be enough?" 

"We'll have to see...almost done, and there!" The geek exclaimed proudly at the screen. When Franklin finally managed to look at the screen, he saw that Lester had narrowed the database by age, race, and people who's both first and last name started with b or t. Right now it was down to 150 pages, something that Lamar could maybe deal with looking through. As Lester rolled his wheelchair out of the way to make room for Lamar, the latter threw a small fit from his spot in the room. 

"Mannnnn..." Lamar whined "This shit bout to take forever!" he childishly kicked the carpeted floor and almost tripped in the process, only making his pout grow bigger. He grabbed a nearby chair a plopped it down next to Lester and looked like he was mentally preparing himself for the next few hours. "This sum bullshit, we doin' all this shit just to find this nigga name." Lamar grumbled, scrolling slowly down the computer screen.

"Shut yo whiny ass up and start lookin'." Franklin laughed and sat on Lester's bed, taking his phone out. He might as well get comfortable, seeing as though the two of them were going to be there for a while. Franklin checked the time, surprised to only see it was around 1:30. It felt like had been out all fucking day. He let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. He was tired as hell. Lamar was right, this shit is about to take forever. Franklin grabbed a pillow and prompted it behind his neck. He might as well get some sleep while he was at it. He could feel himself slowly drifting off to sleep, dark surrounding his eyesight.  


\-------------------------------  


"That's what the fuck I'm talking about!" Franklin jumped at his friend's outburst. Why is the universe against him today? Is it to much to ask to get a couple hours of sleep? The first thing he did was look at his phone. It was only 3:17, did they really find the dude already? He drowsily got up and look over to the two to the screen of the computer.

"Is that the dude?" 

Lamar growled. "Yeah, that's his shady ass." 

Franklin looked at the picture blown up on the screen. The man was dark skin, long dreads pulled back in a ponytail.He was smiling. He looked like a regular ass nigga. 

"What's his name?" 

Lester clicked on the picture, and soon lines of info filled the screen. "Ummm, name's Ty Brown. You sure that he's the guy Lamar? He looks harmless." 

Lamar pounded his fist in the palm in anger. "Bullshit, that nigga wasn't harmless when he tried to get me kill and run off with my muthafuckin' money. I'm positive that's the dude." Lester nodded and turned to the computer to do more lookin' up on the man.Lamar turned to Franklin and the latter took in the look of his friend. Lamar looked at him with a new found determination, a fire burning in his eyes, as cliche as it sounds. 

"You ready to creep on this nigga?" the lanky man held out his fist, waiting for a response. 

Franklin didn't hesitated bumping his friend's fist back. "Always, ready homie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what ya'll think! 
> 
> UPDATE: I made a tumblr! https://ld-fc.tumblr.com/  
> Come talk to me :D


	4. Chaptet 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franklin spoils Lamar all day 
> 
> Lamar acts kinda weird 
> 
> New addition to the familyy ;)

Despite both Lamar and Franklin be ready to pull up on Mr. Brown, not even a few minutes later, Lester brought them both unfortunate news. Apparently one of the most recent purchases on Brown's credit card was a airplane ticket to some exotic ass island with a name they couldn't pronounce. And another purchase was a booking for a hotel room for a whole three weeks. So unless they wanted to buy tickets to fly out and meet the man, they would have to stay put until then. 

"Dog, this is some fuckin' bullshit!"

Franklin was admittedly mad,furious even, but his anger was nothing compared to Lamar's. Ever since they learned that their target was out of their reach, Lamar had been pacing around the small room, his mouth running a mile a second. Lamar was livid.

"On God, I'm so muthafuckin' heated right now man! When I see that pussy ass, bitch ass, rich ass nigga, I'm finna knock his shit all the way the fuck in! I put that on my moms!" 

The man was itching to act, more specifically get into a fight. Franklin could tell. The way his muscles tensed and how his fist were clenched, turning slightly inward towards his body. His breathing had picked up, almost like a wild boar, ready to charge. Lamar had many enemies, so it was understandable that he gotten into many altercations in his lifetime. Franklin had seen almost all of these fights, had been right there in the fights with Lamar himself, and the outcome was never pretty. They could both shoot and fight pretty well, better than most. Since his meeting with Michael and Trevor, Franklin had gotten better with all kinds of guns, so he was better at shooting then Lamar, but Lamar had always been a gifted fighter. He was attracted to that gritty, up close stuff, blood didn't make him flinch. In the streets, they would call his hands certified or official, which they were rightly so.Franklin had seen Lamar lay out niggas ten times his size in a matter of seconds. At first glance it looked like Lamar wasn't much, just a tall, lanky ass man, but Franklin knew better.

They both motivated each other, and right now, all that energy Lamar was giving off was getting Franklin a little hyped up. He was usually the most sensible out of the two of them, but he sometimes he couldn't help it. Violence was second-nature to the both of them, they were both killers, and it had been long since the thought of popping someone made them squeamish. Their mindset was a bit twisted and it was fucked up to think so, but he kind of wished that Brown was here so they could knock his teeth in. 

But soon Franklin came to his senses and calmed down. It wasn’t going to do them any good if they were both amped up for an altercation.He walked up to his friend, who was still pacing about. Lester didn't seem to really care all that much as he had returned to his computer, typing about what, no one knew. 

"Aye man, you need to calm the fuck down." 

Lamar fell out of his trance, quickly snapping his head at Franklin. If it was anyone else, they probably would have flinched at the look the man was giving, but Franklin didn't budge. If anything it made him glare at his friend more, annoyed. He gave a shove to his friend, neither soft or hard, trying to get him to calm down. 

"Nigga calm down! Gettin' mad ain't gonna bring that nigga here! We gon' have to wait till the his ass touch down, but we he do, we gon' creep on his ass, so chill the fuck out!" 

Lamar was still seething, but slowly and surely, he unclenched his fist and his muscles visibly relaxed. They stood there looking at each other for the next three minutes. 

"You good now?" Franklin asked, just to reassure himself.

"I wanna get fucked up." Lamar pouted.

Franklin rolled his eyes at the response.He figured that it was time to be on their way, having found enough info on the man, but not exactly ready to execute their plan. Lester told them that the job he wanted them to do could be done at any time, so whenever they were free it could be done. They thanked and said their goodbye to the man as they made their way to the front door. 

Franklin pulled out his phone as he made his way to his car. Scrolling through his contacts, he selected Tonya's name as he entered the vehicle and began to pull out of the driveway. After the third ring, she finally picked up.

"Wassup Frank." 

"Hey gurl, what you up to?" 

"Nothin’ man, just chillin'. Might go to a party later on tonight." 

"That's what I was just finna call you about." He could see Lamar begin to perk up from the side of of his eye.He tiredly smiled. He was exhausted, running on about five hours of sleep and really didn't want to anything besides rest, but he wanted to help Lamar feel better. 

"Who party is it?" 

"Dwayne's. Just came back from Liberty City, so he throwin’ a party. Heard that shit finna be off the chain, so I might make an appearance." 

"Cool, shoot me a text if you goin’ so we can link up and do the damn thang."

As he hung up, he tossed his phone at Lamar who effortlessly caught it. There was still a good amount of sunlight left, so Franklin figured that they could go back to the house to chill for a bit before heading back out to the party. It was a good compromise. Lamar would get as fucked up as he possibly could, and Franklin could get some well deserved sleep before maybe getting fucked up with his friend too. It was a win-win situation. 

“Thanks dog.”

Franklin raised an eyebrow and glanced over at his friend. “For what?” 

“Helpin’ me out, tryin’ to make me feel better and shit.” Rarely does Lamar ever look bashful about anything, so as he spoke, Franklin couldn’t help but smile. “I know you be tired and shit, so I appreciate it.”

“Aww nigga, it’s all love homie. Don’t even worry bout it.” Franklin couldn’t help but cheese at his friend and when his friend smiled back, he was confronted with a warmth so strong, it traveled and spread throughout his whole body. Things were going to be ok. 

 

\--------------------- 

 

It was crowded as fuck and blazing hot, but that was to be expect at a house party. The bass of the speakers blasting trap music almost made the whole house and its foundation shake. The energy was crazy contagious, it would make the most sullen person come out of their shell, just for that night. 

Lamar had made it his mission to get fucked up that night. He had been all around the house in the span of the four hours they had been there, smoking upstairs, drinking in the kitchen, and dancing with almost all able bodies there. Between the general heat from the crowd, the three blunts that he had smoked,and the six or seven shots of straight vodka that he drunk, he felt unbelievably flushed and slightly dazed. The living room was like a sea of emerald, the color bright and luminous in the barely light home, almost blinding him. He was smack dab in the middle of all that green, surrounded by the familiar faces of the Chamberlain Families members. His head rhythmically nodded as the bass filled song sounded through the house. Strangely, he was way more into the song then the woman who was dancing on him at the moment.As the girl whose name he didn’t even remember threw her ass back on his pelvis like her life depended on it, he closed his eyes to blocked out the couple dozen phone flashlights that people suddenly had taken out. Something must have been happening, but he was a little to out of it to pay attention.He tilted his head and relieved a crack from his neck. He kind of wanted some head. 

All of a sudden the crowd pushed and suddenly everyone was being shifted to the right. The girl who was dancing on him had almost fell on her face if Lamar hadn’t grabbed her waist at the last possible second and brought her back against him, but in the least sexual way possible as the crowd relentlessly continued to push to the right. What the fuck was going on? 

As he pushed through the crowd trying to find a way out, he caught sight of argument. It was getting kind of nasty, two men and a girl throwing all kinds of words at each other. Welp, the party was fun while it lasted. He figured that he used his time wisely enough and that it was time to find Franklin and dip. Usually Lamar would be one of the first people in the front of the fight, cheering it on, but right now he felt a pounding headache coming on and all the noise being made was not helping. It was only a matter of time before the arguing turned into a fist fight and then that would turn into a gunfight. Looking more closely at the sidelines, he could niggas hands clenching in the familiar motion of grabbing their guns, skillfully hidden under their baggy shirts. They were ready to kill someone. He came here to get fucked up.Was he gonna stay here and risk getting shot dead by some niggas beefing? Over a girl? Hell naw.

He finally escaped the clutches of the crowd and stumbled into the kitchen. As to be expected, no one seemed to mind the arguing that was going on, most watched, some ignored it, and a lot were too out of it to pay attention. People weren’t going to scatter unless shots rang out, so until then everyone stayed put and continued on with what they were doing. He spotted a head of red hair past the kitchen and followed it to find Tonya near the front door. 

“Where you goin’?” he slurred. He watched her double check her purse and take out her car keys.

Tonya looked offended. “Nigga, I ain’t finna stay here! I’m getting married soon. Fuck all this party shit.” She looked more closely at him and shook her head smacking her teeth at him. 

“My nigga, you are trashed.” 

He felt his eyes cross for a second.“Shit, you right.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Where’s Frank?” It took Lamar a second longer to simply shrug his shoulders to answer her. Tonya gave a tired sigh before grabbing Lamar’s hand and pulling him back into the heat of the party. He let himself be pulled through the wave a rowdy people, who were now witnessing the fight that was bound to happen and wondered really, where was Franklin. They had spent a good hour or two together when they got the house but then parted afterwards to do other things and Lamar hadn’t seen him since.He could faintly hear Tonya talking to someone before he was finally led outside on the back porch. Walking outside alerted Franklin and the girl that was currently latched onto him, obviously in the same drunken state as Lamar, maybe even worst. Franklin gave a nod acknowledging the two, which Lamar did back without hesitation.The red head gave him a side hug and told him to ‘keep his irresponsible, narrow ass outta trouble and stay safe before she beat his ass’ before telling Frank almost the exact same thing. She threw a lazy peace sign to them over her shoulder before leaving. He sat down on one of the worn out plastic lawn chairs, and sat an elbow on the armrest of the chair, glancing at the two.

The porch lights shine was constantly being interfered with due to the constant buzz of bugs around it, making it spotty, but Lamar was still clearly able to see and make out Franklin’s face. His slightly chubby cheeks, the beard, his posture and composure. All of it screamed Frank. Franklin was currently leaning on the rail, calm and as cool as always, seeming to be unbothered by the girl who was trying her damndest to seduce him. She was clearly trying to talk him into coming home with her, but he continued to absentmindedly give her lackluster responses. 

“Nigga you sexy as fuck, you know that?” she slurred, nearly toppling over in the process. 

“Mmhmm.” he slowly nursed his drink, seeming to be more worried about looking into the red SOLO cup then the girl. She either didn’t notice his dry response to her or didn’t care. 

“Why don’t you come over to my place and we can get to know each other a little better.” a long, bright red acrylic finger slowly slide down the bulging muscle of Franklin’s arm and he let out a deep, slow rumbling chuckle. 

“I’m good.” 

Her demeanor was surprisingly quick to change. “What, am I not good enough for you?!” 

Finally having enough, he turned his head at her with disinterest. “You not thinkin’ straight, you drunk as hell. And what you need to get to know a little better is a muthafuckin’ chair and some water before you hurt yoself. ” 

She squawked in disbelief. “Nigga fuck you!” she stabbed a finger at him. “You ain’t man enough to handle this anyway!” she gestured to her body before wildly and clumsily turning on her heels and walking back inside the house. 

It was quiet for a couple moments. “You good?” Lamar asked, slowly making his way towards his friend despite the world spinning around him. He probably should have gotten up a bit slower.

“My nigga, I’m chillin.” Franklin responded, indifferent to the girls behavior. The noise from inside got twice as loud, but Franklin didn’t seem bothered by it. He finished what was in his cup before turning to Lamar.

“Better question is, are you good?” 

Lamar blinked taking a second to think and tried to calm down how disoriented his vision got. He could feel his stomach become more and more unsettled. “If you want me to be completely honest with you, I feel like I’m finna throw up.”

Franklin shrugged. “I ain’t stoppin’ you. Go head and get it out yo system.” 

Lamar did. All over the back porch rail. He did until he felt like a hole was gonna burn through his throat as the bile and acidic waste exited from his body. He broke out into a cold sweat, his body feeling warm but the cool night not letting way. He gasped and harshly took in a couple intakes of air before his breathing finally turned back to normal. He grimaced at the taste left in his mouth and spit out onto the grass. 

Franklin, who has disappeared for a quick second came back outta nowhere, producing a cool bottle of water for his friend. Lamar wordlessly took the bottle and downed a quarter of it to gargle in his mouth and spit out onto the grass. He then slowly drunk the rest, the water cooling him down and making his now empty stomach settle. 

“We should bounce, it’s gettin’ bad in there and I ain’t in the mood for that shit tonight.” Franklin finally said and Lamar nodded before following down the porch stairs and around the house to the front. 

As they pulled off from the house and made it a couple blocks down the street, a couple dozen shots rang out. Lamar looked back to see a wave of people run out the house in a rush. Good thing they got outta there. He riffled through Franklin’s glove department before grabbed the pack of gum and taking two strips for himself. 

“I’m hungry as fuck. You wanna get sumthin’?” Unwrapping both pieces, he put both in his mouth and chewed. 

“Sure.” 

Franklin smoothly cruised down the street, before pulling into a Up-n-Atom Burger. He pulled into a space near the front before turning the car off and pocketing his keys. They both got out and walked to the door. 

Inside was moderately warm and Lamar couldn’t help but welcome it after being outside in the cold.There were a couple people there, so it was a little crowded but not suffocating. They both order, Franklin paid, and they made their way to a space near the back. The greasy food was welcoming to Lamar stomach as he happily munched on his fries. He was so into his food that he hadn’t noticed Franklin talking to him. 

“Nigga are you listenin'?” Franklin asked waving his hand in his face to get his attention. “Slow down nigga damn, the food ain’t goin' nowhere.”

“Fuck you bitch.” he responded offhandedly, although they both knew comment had no true malice within it. “Wassup?” 

“Nigga fuck you too. And I was sayin’ we gotta get you suit for Tonya weddin'.” 

Lamar in all honesty forgot about that. “Fuck man, we sure do.” He couldn’t even remember the last time he wore a suit. He did however know, that he sure as hell didn’t own it. Rented one of the cheapest suits he could find and returned it as soon as possible because it was taking up space in his already small closet.

“Her wedding pretty close so imma take you out to get a suit fitted sometime in the next couple days.”

Lamar snorted to himself, and Franklin raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What the fuck is so funny?” 

Lamar laughed. “Nigga chill, it ain’t even that serious. You just sound like a sugar daddy, that’s all.” 

Franklin paused for a second.“Nigga how?” 

“Dog, do you not hear yoself?” he laughed. Lamar then dropped his voice down in a bad imitation of Frank’s. “‘Imma take you out’, that don’t sound sugar daddyish to you?”

Franklin nearly choked on his water as he let out a laugh. “Then what the fuck does that make you?” 

“Shit the sugar baby, I guess.” 

Franklin looked Lamar straight in the eyes, genuinely surprised at his answer and for a couple second Lamar internally berated himself for making shit weird. Something in the back of his mind screamed at him and was telling him things that he didn’t want to hear at the moment, so he pushed them away. He hoped that his face didn’t reflect how he felt like inside. But then Franklin just smiled and chuckled to himself before returning to his food. 

After they had finished, they threw away the wrappers and began to make their way out of the building. They exited near a side door and began making their way to the front of the building where the car was. As they silently walked, they both heard a whimper that made them stop in their tracks. Out from behind a couple of toppled cardboard boxes up ahead of them, out limped a small doberman pinscher. It timidly looked at the two before giving a small yip which Lamar guesses was suppose to be a warning bark. They both gave each other a look and slowly approached the dog as quietly and non-threatening as possible. The dog however looked like it was going to bolt at any second. 

“It's scared.” Lamar whispered. 

“No shit nigga!” Franklin responded back in a low voice. “It’s probably scared of you, you lanky, giraffe, totem pole neck ass nigga.” 

“Muthafucka I know you ain’t talkin’, ole’ top heavy, refrigerator built-.” 

“Aye, shut the fuck up for a sec.” Franklin rapidly waved at Lamar to be quiet and pointed to the dog who was slowly but surely making it’s way to them. As the dog's curiosity got the better of itself, the two steadily crouched down to meet the dog more personally. Lamar slowly held his hand out and the pup walked up and slowly sniffed it and did the same with Franklin before deeming the the two to not be a threat. Lamar let the dog climb into his arms at its own pace, and being mindful of his injured leg, held him gently to his chest. The dog didn’t seem to be in too bad shape, a little malnourished and a damaged front leg, but that seemed to be it. Lamar looked more closely and realized it was a boy. A thought quickly flashed in his head. Chop would love to have a little brother, wouldn’t he? Lamar looked at Franklin with pleading eyes. 

“Can we keep him?”

Lamar had always been a dog person, he loved them. When he first got Chop it was one of the best days of his life. And Franklin knew all of this, so he shouldn’t be surprised. Lamar watched as Franklin frowned and looked down at the puppy who was happily panting at the both of them, oblivious to the inner struggle Franklin was currently having. Having Franklin right where he wanted, the dog tilted his head to the side and all of Franklin’s resolve crumbled and his face softened. He smacked his teeth and sighed. 

“Fine.”

Lamar did a little dance and cheesed at him as Franklin rolled his eyes in fake annoyance and got up. He held out a hand to Lamar who grabbed it and was pulled up with zero effort before they both began to finish making their way to the car. 

“What should we name him?” Franklin asked pulling out of the parking lot onto the street. 

He pondered. “Sumthin dope, like Slasher!” 

“Wow L, real creative.” Franklin responded sarcastically making Lamar roll his eyes and flip him off. 

“Whatever nigga, get use to it cause that's gonna be his name.” 

Franklin held out his big as hand and gently rubbed the dog's head. “You like that name Slash?” 

The dog yipped in confirmation, causing them both to smile. 

“Slasher it is then.” 

 

\---------------------- 

 

That's how they found themselves at Pets Haven, at three in the morning, looking for all the supplies for the dog. The little animal hospital connected to the store was nice enough to immediately take a look at Slasher as Franklin and Lamar shopped. The cart was already filled with food, food bowls, and toys, but Franklin knew there was so much more essential stuff that needed to be bought, so they continued to search. As Franklin watched Lamar struggle to work a machine that made custom collars, he walked over to the leash section, where he picked up a traditional green leash, hoping that the color would match the collar Lamar was getting. 

“Fuckin’ finally!” Franklin looked over to Lamar, who had finally gotten the collar, holding it in triumph. It was small and a lighter green then Chop’s collar, with the cliche pattern of spikes around it. Then name tag, a silver plate shaped like a bone, simply had Slasher’s name on it. 

“Are you finally finished nigga?” Franklin threw the leash in the growing cart, and pushed past Lamar who sped walked to catch up. 

“Dog this shit is fye! Slasher gonna be lookin’ tough!”

Franklin grinned and rolled his eyes at his friend’s excitement. As they walked down the aisles, the dog house section began to come into view and Lamar looked in awe.

“We should get him a house.” 

Franklin shook his head. “Later dog, let's worry about things that he really needs. If it’s that serious he can share with Chop but until then, I ain’t buildin’ shit anytime soon.” 

Lamar pouted childishly, but nodded. “Let’s get him a bed then.” As Lamar walked further ahead to get a look at the dog beds, Franklin laughed in his head. It would look out of character to many, seeing Lamar’s tall, black, tattooed ass look so judgingly on which bed to get for his dog. He was starting to grow slightly tired again, but he was having fun being out with his friend.

They continued to add things to the cart, a bed, a bunch of grooming supplies, treats, and even some things for Chop. Franklin walked up to the cash register to pay for everything as Lamar walked over to the pet hospital to see how Slash was doing. 

It seemed like a good twenty-five minutes before Lamar returned with Slasher in his hands.The dog seemed scared of the new environment and the foreign brace that was currently wrapped around its left leg probably wasn’t helping. Lamar walked up to Franklin who was busy tapping away at his phone. Franklin noticed the two approaching and stood up and stretched, a bone or two cracking in the process. He pushed the cart and met them halfway, looking down at the small pup. Slashes was glad that he had a lot of money he didn’t know what to do with, because if it had been otherwise, none of this would be happening. The look on Slashes face was well worth it. Slash wiggled in Lamar’s arm’s, probably wanting different attention for a little so he was gently transferred to Franklin.His hand went up to rub the doberman pinschers head and the dog eyes closed in enjoyment, lost in the attention. 

“What they say?” he asked.

Lamar took out a piece of paper for his pocket that looked extremely distressed and looked over it. “Feed him a healthy diet, and let him rest,” he took out a small pill bottle from his other pocket. “we also gotta give him these so his leg don’t hurt no more. He should get better just fine if we watch him.”

Franklin nodded and continued to rock Slasher in his arms, also like he was a baby. The dog yawned, probably tired after the long night. They should be getting home-

“Mommy look at the puppy!” 

A small storm of the patter of feet cause Franklin and Lamar looked over to see a little blond haired girl excitedly make her way to them. She gently tugged at Franklin’s pants. 

“Can I see him?” 

Just then a much older blond haired woman jogged up to them. She already looked tired from jogging, but she could also be exhausted due to the fact that it was almost four in the morning and they were at a pet store. For what, Franklin had no clue. All he knew was that the little girl had a lot of energy for this time of morning.

“I’m so sorry about that! Sarah what did I tell you about running off like that!” She chided.

Franklin chuckled. “It ain’t a problem, really.” He crouched down to eye level of the little girl, who’s mood went down after her mother’s scolding. 

“You still wanna see him lil homie?”

She perked up and nodded vigorously before reaching out running her tiny hand down Slasher’s back. She saw his brace and frowned. 

“What happened to him?” 

“Don’t know, we found him tonight actually, decided to keep him so we came here to get some stuff for him.” 

She tilted her head to the left as she continued patting the dog. “So are you like, his daddies now?” 

Franklin and Lamar looked at each other. Lamar got this weird look on his face that Franklin had to ignore briefly to answer the little girl.“Sumthin’ like that.” 

“Coollll.” she said and she continued to give the puppy all her attention before her mom deemed that it was time for them to go. They waved bye and parted ways.

Lamar pushed the cart as Franklin followed him out the store. As they both made their way to the car, Franklin couldn’t help but question Lamar.

“Nigga are you ok?” 

Lamar looked at him. “What you talkin bout Frank?” 

“You been gettin' these weird looks on yo face all day, and don’t try to act surprised cause you know exactly what I’m talkin’ bout.” The look on Lamar’s face let Franklin know that he was right to assume that there was something up.The tall man didn’t answer though, grabbing Franklin’s keys to pop the car trunk open instead. Lamar busied himself with putting the items in the car.“It's nothin’, dog I wouldn’t worry about it.” 

Franklin frowned. He knew for a fact that that was a whole load of bullshit, but he let it go for now. He was tired. And if Lamar wanted to tell him what is wrong, he’ll do it at his own pace. They both climbed in the car and Lamar held Slash in his arms as they quietly made their way back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what y'all think, I love gettin and readin ya'll comments <3 
> 
> Visit my tumblrrrr: https://ld-fc.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Davis 
> 
> Suit time 
> 
> and Actionnnnnnn

It had been a couple days since they had gotten Slasher. Chop had taken a liking to the dog almost immediately, keeping Slasher’s small ass out of trouble when Franklin and himself couldn’t watch the pup, almost like a chiding older brother. The doberman was always happy to play around with Chop too, so it was a good compromise. Slasher had been quickly making some good progress on his health as well, as he slowly but surely went to regaining back some weight and walking slightly better. He was also getting use to the environment around him, no longer scared and wary of it.

It was a calm and cool day, the sun out but not to overwhelming.Franklin had gone out for a bit to run some errands so it was just Lamar and the dogs. He watched the two from his spot on the sofa, their panting and the scampering of paws making a majority of the noise in the house. They looked so carefree and unstressed to what was going on in the world, he himself wished that he feel could feel the same. 

He was stationed on the couch, laying comfortably on a sea of pillows and blankets. The blunt in his hand had been briefly forgotten, so he put it out and saved the other half for later. The TV was on, but he couldn’t get into what was being played at the moment. He was bored and constantly trying not to get lost in thoughts that he had been trying to keep in for almost all his life. It recently being brought back up was not helping keep his mind sane and Franklin constantly asking what was wrong was not helping either. He really shouldn’t expect anything less from his best friend, Franklin wasn’t a dumbass, that nigga was smart. But still….. 

It was something that Lamar thinks he would never be comfortable enough to talk about, not with anyone. 

With nothing else to do, he took out his phone and went to his contacts. He had been meaning to contact this person and he needed to be distracted. A smile came over him as chose a familiar number and waited patiently as it rung. 

“Lil boy, why it take you so long to call me? I should wring yo neck.” 

He cheesed harder and chuckled a bit. “Hey to you too mama.” 

He could feel her rolling her eyes at him through the phone. “What yo ass been up to? You doin’ ok baby?” 

Lamar stretched, a couple of bones going off with a crack in his body. “Well, a lot kinda happened, but it all took a turn for the better so I ain’t finna complain.” 

“A lot happened? Like what? What trouble you get into now Lamar?” 

He sighed and explained what happened while he was trying to find a place to stay. The walking, the cops, the argument, the fight, the police station, and Franklin. Despite of how many times it had sadly happened, it still made his mom understandably upset nonetheless. 

“Stupid ass pigs.” she grumbled. “And Lamar, what the hell I tell you about talkin’ back to them cops like that!” Lamar had good reason to believe that if his mom was here, she would of snatched his lips. 

“Keep my mouth shutttt.” he replied. 

“You damn right! You keep on doin’ that shit boy, when you know damn well what finna happen to yo black ass. You ain’t finna put me through that shit! I might fuck around and kill someone if they hurt you.” 

Lamar chuckled, despite the topic being extremely morbid. It was like a universal thing for black parents to have to tell their kids at a young age what could happen to them. So the concept was already worn out and tiring for Lamar. 

“Forget about all that.” she was quick to brush the subject off, both of them knowing that she doesn’t like talking about things like that. “What you doin’ right now?”

He looked at all the help wanted ads spread out on the coffee table in front of him. He stopped looking through the papers about an hour or two ago, having gained a headache from being at it to long. “The usually stuff. Franklin went out for a bit and I was bored so I decided to look at the job they got available in LS.” 

“So is you stayin’ permanently or…..” 

He absentmindedly scratched at the scalp of Slash, who had finally gotten tired after doing all that running and decided to lay his little ass down on Lamar’s lap. The dog’s tongue lolled out of his mouth in bliss.

“I’m pretty sure it’s permanent? I don’t know we ain’t talk about it, I just assumed.”

“Sweetie, you can’t just assume somethin’ like that.” 

“I mean…” He had a good right to think so. He knew Franklin wasn’t going to let him go off into the streets without a place to stay. Franklin’s clothes in his closet had also started to magically migrate to the left and Lamar just threw his belongings in the now spacious right side, so he was pretty sure he had moved in. But now that his mom brought it up, he was starting to second guess himself.

“I’ll ask him when he get back, just for you ma. But enough of that, how you been?” 

“I’m hangin in there, been lookin’ for a job too, but it hasn’t been workin’ out in my favor. Gotta find a way to get the house back somehow.”

Lamar frowned. He wished that he could take all of the stress off his mom and bear it, so she could happily go on with her life. He couldn’t help but feel like the whole thing was all his fault. He tried so hard to get some quick money, and had been so quick to tell his mom not to worry about the bills because he could pay for them. But the next thing he knows, he’s barely dodging bullets from twenty different goons, and comes home hands empty. He felt his muscles tense with anger at the whole situation for the thousandth time that week. 

Franklin had told him numerous times that if he wanted him to, he could just pay for the house back for them, but Lamar continued to refuse the offer. Lamar was a prideful person, and he felt like it was his obligation to get the house back for his mom. By himself. He didn’t know exactly what the future holds, but he hopes it's something good.

They talked for a few more minutes, his mom telling him that they should visit each other, before hanging up. Lamar was slightly hungry, so he went into the kitchen to cook some ramen real quick.

As the microwave signalled that his noodles were done, he heard the front door unlock, and Franklin walked in. Chop and Slash barked in excited at their other dad finally coming home but then a shush was heard, silencing the two. Lamar looked over his shoulders to see the man make his way into the kitchen and open the fridge, all while in a heated discussion on the phone.

“How the fuck is that my problem? Why the fuck can’t one of yall do it?” He took a pause and listened to the person on the other line.

“No the fuckin’ problem is, is that I was just over there. So if you wanted me to drive someone so damn bad, yo ass shoulda just told me then. Why the hell you wait till I leave to tell me?” Another pause.

“Porter, I’m finna be the first to tell you that it’s not happenin’. Cuz I ain’t wastin’ my gas drivin’ all the way out there. I’m the fuckin’ manager. I ain’t even suppose to be drivin’ no one cuz you know, that's y’all muthafuckin’ job, but I do it when I got time. And right now, I got other shit to do today and fuckin’ I told yall that when I went over there. So you need to find someone else to do it and make that shit fast cuz you already wasted time waitin’ to tell someone about it.” 

Lamar snorted in amusement at the shorter man’s rant and watched as he hazardly threw a slice of cold pizza in the microwave and jammed the buttons angrily to set the time. Franklin’s frown grew deeper and deeper as he listened to listen to whoever the hell Porter was on the phone. 

“Lemme fuckin’ tell you somethin’,” Uh oh, this Porter dude must have hit a nerve. “My nigga you lucky that you even got a fuckin’ job. You know how many people out here lookin’ for jobs who really need them? I know niggas who have been strugglin’ for months tryin’ to get some pay and you over here bitchin’ bout you tired and tryin’ to catch an attitude about doin’ yo fuckin’ job?” Porter tried and failed at cutting Franklin off to seemingly talk more shit but Franklin wasn’t having it. 

“Shut the fuck up. Say somethin’ else and you fired nigga.” Silence.

“That’s what the fuck I thought. Now since you wanna talk out the side of yo neck, you go pick her up, and she get’s a free ride cause you took so damn long. Let me find out you ain’t do it, that’s yo job nigga.” Franklin ended the call and opened up the microwave to retrieve his pizza. As Chop and Slash trotted in the kitchen trying to see if they could get some food, Lamar clapped for Franklin’s performance. 

“I see you boss man.” he said and cheesed at the still seething man. Franklin looked like he was trying not to crack a grin at Lamar but failed rolling his eyes at the man with a smile. 

They both finished their respective meals in comfortable silence and fed the dogs while they were at it as well. As Lamar quickly washed his hands in the kitchen sink, Franklin walked outside to take out the trash. Lamar suddenly remembered his conversation with his mom.

“Aye Frank!” he yelled out, hoping the man would hear him. 

“Wassup!” 

“Am I like, livin’ with you now or…?!” For some reason a small part of Lamar was afraid of the answer. He didn’t exactly know why, Franklin had no reason to deny him.

 

“........Nigga don’t ask me no dumbass question like that! Yo loud ass basically already moved in!” 

Lamar doesn't know why he was grinning so hard. Maybe it was because he had felt the worst was to come. But now he felt assured. Of course Franklin wouldn't let him go out on the streets homeless.  
His face almost hurt with how wide his smile grew and he quickly hid it in his chest as Franklin made his way back into the house. 

Franklin came back into the kitchen, rubbing his hands with a new look of determination.

“Ok, so now we got things to do.” 

“Umm like what?” Lamar cocked an eyebrow. 

“Umm like gettin’ yo suit fitted for Tonya weddin’ and go do that thing we owe Lester.” 

Lamar was about to make a smart ass comment, but then realized he really didn’t have anything to do. He had been in the house all morning lazing around, so he really had no room to complain. 

He simply shrugged. “Let’s do the damn thang then.”

 

\------------------

 

“Watch that shit homie!” 

Franklin laughed from his seat in amusement as the thin and frightened looking pale man tried to get the correct measurements of the boisterous, tall gangbanger. Lamar was trying and failing to stay put on the small stand he stood on. The two were everyone’s main focus in the store, simply due to the fact that they were so out of place in the rich, snooty looking Ponsonbys. 

“Nigga you gonna have to stay still so he can do his job.” 

“I just don’t see why he takin’ so many fuckin’ measurements!” He glanced warily at the tailor, who was timidly trying to wrap the measuring tape around the widest part of his hips without getting his head knocked in. “This shit feel unnecessary as fuck.”

Franklin was still laughing but he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “He doin’ that so yo suit fit yo body properly fool. It gonna be bad if it looks all baggy and shit on you.” 

“What if I want it to be baggy on me?” Lamar couldn’t help but argue. 

“Hell naw you stubborn ass nigga. Not as long as I’m payin’ for it.”

Lamar’s lips pursed and his brows drew downward causing Franklin to roll his eyes again. “You’ll be alright.” 

They continued to playfully bicker amongst each other until the man was finally done getting Lamar’s measurements. He then handed Lamar a neat binder, filled to the brim with different fabrics, colors, and styles the man could choose from. He then left them to go help out another customer, looking so much in relief to be away from them.They had both been crouched over the open binder for about thirty minutes, looking at the choices. 

“Dog why the fuck is this shit so intricate? These colors look the same but got different names. Like what’s the difference between these blues?” 

Franklin sigh exasperatedly and laid further back in his chair, arms behind his head and eyes closed. “Nigga it don’t matter, just choose somethin’.” 

Lamar waved Franklin’s impatience off. “Nigga I’m finna take my time, I need to look good.” 

Franklin keep his eyes closed but raised a brow. “Who the hell you tryin’ to impress?” Lamar didn’t seem to hear him though, continuing to flip through the neat pages. He breathed through his nose and silently continued to wait for Lamar to be finished choosing what he wanted. 

Time slowly passed by as Franklin semi patiently for Lamar to make his choice. He never been in the store for that long, he honestly didn’t care for being in it for more than three hours. 

He felt a gush of air gently brush past him and cracker an eye open to see Lamar make his way to the tailor. Franklin couldn’t hear him but he saw his friend animatedly point to something in the binder, probably explaining what he wanted to the man. The tailor nodded and then took the binder before sending Lamar to the cash register. A much more flamboyant man greeted Lamar at the register and as he began punching things into the machine, Franklin got up and made his way over. Lamar moved to the side to make room for him. 

“How much?” He fished in his back pocket for his wallet. 

The man sassily held up a finger, signaling for him to wait a moment which Franklin just rolled his eyes at. Rude. A couple more taps on the keys later and he was finally finished. 

“That will be 5,450 dollars.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Franklin saw Lamar unintentionally wince at the price. 

“Damn dog you ain’t gotta…..” he trailed off when Franklin turned to look at him. 

“L,” he said softly, taking a little pity on Lamar. He keeps on forgetting that Lamar isn’t use to this kind of stuff. “it ain’t no problem.” 

“It’s so much though, you ain’t gotta spend all this money on me homie.” 

Franklin smacked his teeth. “Nigga don’t tell me what I do with my money. I want to do this.”

“But you can get so much other shit with the money though.” 

“Nigga let me worry about that.” he put his hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure his friend. 

Franklin turned back to the cashier, thumbing through the bills. “How long is it gonna take to finish it?” 

“At least 4 weeks.” the man didn’t miss a beat, and it sounded like he was use to saying that. Franklin frowned as he finished counting the right amount of money. Tonya’s wedding was coming up in the next 2 weeks, they needed the suit as soon as possible. He then openly added another stack to the mix, making the total amount of money go to 6,450 dollars. 

“How long is it gonna now?” 

“A week and a half sir.” the man gave a playful smile before taking the money. “After it is finished you and your partner can come in to get it, or we can have it delivered to your home.” 

Franklin didn’t even have to turn to see Lamar’s face twist up like he tasted something bitter. He could literally feel it. “‘Partner’? What the fuck you mean by ‘partner’?” 

The man made an extremely fake gasping noise, dramatically placing his hand on his chest. “Sir I am terribly sorry! It’s just that you two are so…….” he trailed off and when they both continued to look at him, one mad and one indifferent to the situation, he unapologetically shrugged. “I thought you two were together.” 

Lamar’s eye twitched and he looked like he was about to say something until he quickly turned on his heel and began making his way to the entrance of the store, all while muttering about knocking niggas out. Franklin huffed out sigh and nodded at the man, thanking him before following his friend outside. He walked outside to find Lamar leaning against the car, mean mugging people as they walked by on the sidewalk.

“Nigga fix yo face before one of these white people call one-time up here.” Franklin stated, unimpressed with Lamar’s attitude. The taller man wordlessly walked around the car to passenger seat and got in. Franklin grew more annoyed as he climbed into his car.

“Nigga what's up with you? And don't tell me not to worry bout it cause I’m tired of hearin’ that shit.” 

Lamar look out the passenger window, ignoring his question. “Nigga would you drive? Damn.” 

“My nigga we can sit here all day, it don’t fuckin’ matter to me. Im finna ask yo ass again what’s goin’ on bruh?” 

Lamar looked to be in a inner conflict with himself, not knowing what to say. But Franklin was not gonna let up. He was gonna help Lamar, whether he liked it or not. 

“I’m tired of….” his words trailed off as he frowned about something, what Franklin had no idea. “I’m not gay.” 

Franklin gave a questionable look at Lamar. “Um obviously?” Where was Lamar trying to go with this? 

“That dude thought we was together.” Lamar countered, like Franklin was suppose to know what he was mad at.

It was probably just Franklin, but there was least one good reasons why he wasn’t bothered by the comment. Lamar and him were good friends, extremely close friends. His homie. Their closeness could be perceived as something else and people weren’t afraid to make playful jabs at it.So Franklin was use to it. Everyone back home, family and friends had made the joke at least one time time in their lives. Franklin just laughed. Because he knew what was true about their friendship. He doesn’t understand why Lamar was so upset about the comment.

“So let me get this shit straight,” he started, turning to face the taller man. “you gettin’ upset cuz a nigga that don’t know shit about us, assumed we was couple?!” 

Lamar took a second to think and then lifted his head up, having the decency to look mildly meek. “I mean when you put it like that….” 

Franklin gave a low chuckle before starting up the car. “You ain’t gotta get all bent outta shape bout the shit people say bout you L.” he turned into the road and began to make his way down the street. “Nigga all that matters is what you know about yoself. What’s true to you. So if you know you not gay, why get all pissy about it? I know I’m straight so I wasn’t all mad bout it.” He made a smooth right turn onto another street. 

“Thanks Dr. Phil.” 

Franklin smiled, smacking his teeth, and rolling his eyes. “Can you ever take shit seriously?”

“Hell naw.” 

Franklin shook his head and laughed, continuing to make his way to Lester's house. 

 

\--------------------------

 

Lester said that the job he had for them was going to be a simple in and out thing, but Franklin thought otherwise. It seemed like whenever a job was thought to be ‘easy’, some shit would pop off and things would get ten times worse. This was all that was running through his mind as they left Lester’s house with a sealed package, containing god knows what, that Lester wanted them to deliver to a discreet location to be picked up. Franklin, being the realist that he was, couldn’t get over the fact that the location where they were suppose to drop the package seemed shady as fuck, being smack dab in the middle of redneck, trailer trash ass Blaine County, but he trusted Lester enough to know that he wouldn’t put him in any danger that he couldn’t handle. 

Lamar however, seemed to have the opposite opinion. 

“Dog, I’m so ready for this shit!” he childishly bounced in his seat. “I’ve been deprived of this mission shit for too long.” 

“It ain't even gonna be that serious.” Franklin tried to say, but he didn’t even believe himself as he continued to drive down the dirt roads. They passed wild coyotes and run down trailer homes, dust becoming more apparent around them.“We just finna give this nigga the package and dip. Try not to do no extra shit.”

“Nigga, I’ll be just fine, don't worry about me.” the man waved him off. 

As Franklin shook his head and continued to drive, he gave a quick glance to his rearview mirror. A black car was behind him, and he really wouldn’t have cared that much about it, if said driver of that car wasn’t staring directly at him. 

Dude was black, and wore all black. Cornrows. That was all Franklin could pay attention to, because the look that man was giving him was deathly. It was a cold, hard stare, calculated and trying to make Franklin show signs of weakness, but Franklin wasn’t no punk, so he stared back just as hard. He discreetly elbowed Lamar. 

“You see that nigga behind us man?” he muttered. 

“What nigga?” Lamar as nondiscretely as possibly tried to turn around to look behind him, but Franklin looked over and elbowed him. 

“You a whole dumbass, why don’t you be even more fuckin’ obvious and stick yo head out the fuckin’ window fool.” 

“Nigga, I don’t give a shit, let that nigga see me.” Lamar flipped him off and did just that and when he finally got his head out he looked and frowned. 

“Frank, ain’t nobody behind us man.” 

Franklin smacked his teeth in annoyance and looked up at his rearview mirror again, about to tell Lamar he probably need glasses, when, just his fucking luck, the car and man were nowhere to be seen. The terrain of up here blended in together so well, so it looked like no one had even been behind them. 

“I ain’t crazy dog, some cornrow, mean muggin’, black muthafucka was just tailin’ us just a second ago.” 

Lamar still didn’t look to convinced. “You might be inhaling to much of this dust homie, you startin’ to see shit. Niggas don’t even live up here.” 

“You know what, nevermind dog.” Franklin wasn’t gonna argue because he knows what he saw. He wasn’t crazy.

They pulled up to the address, the rusty Blaine County Motel sign looking at them. It was abandoned and run down, along with many other buildings around it. 

“Where we suppose to meet this nigga man?” Lamar asked quietly, the gun he produced from the glove department perched on his knee. 

“Lester said dude wanted to meet in room 56.”

Franklin reached in the department to get his piece as well. As he held it up, it gleamed in the setting sun’s light, the classic black semi-automatic pistol already cleaned and loaded. He stationed it at the waistband on his jeans, and covered it with his hoodie before getting out of the car. With the sun going down, it made the feeling of the place just the more eerie and unsettling. Confirming Franklin’s suspicions that the area was indeed shady as hell. Broken glass, unidentifiable stains, piles of trash and dirty needles littered the cracked cement under their feet. The dry yellow grass that sprouted in between the cracks crunched under the weight of their sneakers. All of this, and plus it smelt funny up here too. Carefully ascending up the crumbling stairs, they continue to make their way through the outside stairwell of the motel. Rats and roaches scattered when they approached, their squeaks and scamper of feet causing Franklin’s skin to crawl. They slowly looked down as they passed the empty pool situated in the back of the motel. As they passed one of the many boarded rooms, a shuffle was heard behind them. They were both quick to fix their guns on the man, only to take closer look and see that it was just a stumbling crackhead, who was just trying to find their way. The man muttered something unintelligible to them, which they both ignored. 

It took them a few more seconds to find the room, and when they finally did, they quietly knocked on the door. It was one of the hand full of rooms that hand not been blocked with wooden planks. A second later the door open and they shuffled in, carefully keeping in mind their surroundings. 

The wallpaper was faded in several spots, had stained in others and peeled disgustingly off the wall. The layer of trash on the floor had probably been there for so long clumped up together, that it basically was the floor. The room was basically empty, save for the few stained clothes that was piller in the corner, which made Franklin cringe a little. 

The man on the other side of the room looked at them with shifty eyes. 

“Lester sent you?” he asked in a gruff, country drawl.

“Yea man.” 

“Y’all got my shit?” 

Lamar wordlessly threw the package to the man, who effortlessly caught it. He opened it right away and took a peek inside. Being happy with what he saw, he closed it back up. 

“Pleasure doin’ business. Ya’ll can leave now.” 

Franklin didn’t take his eyes off the man until they were out the door and a couple feet away from the room. They made their way down the stairs and as they approached the car Franklin couldn’t shake off the feeling that the whole ordeal was too….easy. He pulled out of the empty lot and onto the road. 

“Well that was borin’ as fuck.” Lamar frowned, finally saying something. “I wanted to see how good my shootin’ got. Blow some muthafucka’s head off.” Long fingers mimicked a gun as he pretended to shoot the window in front of him. 

Franklin, laughed despite the paranoia feeling in his gut. “You a violent ass nigga.” 

“Nigga, tell me somethin’ I don’t know.” Lamar chuckled and then reached over to turn the radio on. As the taller man leaned closer, a car began to make its way closer to them, and were soon pulling up on Lamar’s side. Franklin glared at the person before his eyes widen. 

 

It was the same cornrow dude from before. 

 

With a gun pointed directly at Lamar. 

 

Franklin didn’t even stop to think, he just hit the brakes and watched as the now familiar black car unintentionally drove ahead of them. The shot still went off, barely missing the car. Lamar’s head hit the back of his seat roughly and he jerked in anger. 

“Ow nigga! The fuck is you-” 

“Shut yo ass up and get to bustin’, niggas is on us!” 

Lamar looked ahead and saw who Franklin was referring to and soon enough he was shooting at the car. 

“Who the fuck is this nigga F!?” He unloaded another bullet into the back tire of the car. It busted quickly and made the car lean to the side, but the man kept on driving.

“Dude from earlier, the cornrow muthafucka!” 

“You was bein’ serious bout that shit!?” 

“Nigga, the fuck do I gotta lie for?!” 

A bullet flew past him and he then went back to focusing on the road. It would be better not to argue right now. 

All of a sudden they heard tire screeching behind them and Franklin looked up at his rearview mirror to see another three black cars following them, two on his side and one in the back. What the fuck was going on? 

As he continued to speed down the road, basically blocked in by the cars, he passed Trevor’s trailer. Franklin saw that the lights were on and quickly grabbed his phone, putting it on speaker. 

“Hey Frankie! Finally decided to give your old man a call?” Trevor greeted happily. 

“Um Trev, we in a bit of a situation near yo place-” 

“Fuck you, bitch ass nigga!”

Lamar threw one of the two sticky bombs that they had at the furthest car behind them and set it off, which took the car out in a small explosions, before shooting the distracted driver on the right of them dead in the forehead. The man’s car swerved off to the left and Franklin saw this as an opportunity as he quickly sped up. He dodged the swerving car perfectly and let it hit the car on their right, causing both of them to crash. The victory was short lived because those were car quickly and magically replaced by other cars. Franklin gritted his teeth. He had been naive to think that all they needed were a couple of pistols and sticky bombs when they had gone out today.

“Where you at man?” 

“The trailer. Wait, was all that commotion you two crazy kids? You're causing such a ruckus in my oh so quiet little town.” Trevor hacked up a laugh.

“Trevor!” 

“Christ ok ok, take a fucking chill pill my dear son. You’ll see me.” As the call ended, Franklin could only quickly ponder on what Trevor meant before more bullets came flying near him front the front. He grinded his teeth together before pressing hard on the gas. 

“Nigga hold on to somethin’, I’m finna ram this bitch!” 

Lamar clutched the passenger’s seat and watched as Franklin drove at full speed and crashed in the back of the car in front of them. The car jerked to the side and hit a pole dead on stopping it just in time for Lamar to shoot the guy in the head as they quickly passed him. Lamar really had gotten better at shooting.The taller man cheered at his victory. 

“Let's gooooooooo! I’m droppin’ these fools!” 

Franklin couldn’t help but grin. At least he was having fun. 

Suddenly his ears pick up a sound very familiar to an incoming helicopter and he quietly cussed underneath his breath. As he looked a out the window, he frowned thinking that it was the police at first, but then saw Trevor hanging outside the door.

“Aye it crazy dude! Wassup Trevor!” 

Trevor wildly waved at them before pointing a rocket launcher at the cars still flanking them. 

 

“LEAVE MY BOYS ALONE YOU STUPID FUCKS!”

 

Without warning a rocket launched and hit one of the cars. A loud, fiery explosion went off and the next thing Franklin knew, the sound of police sirens were going off in the distance. He growled in anger and annoyance. 

“This is some fuckin’ bullshit dog! How the fuck we go from deliverin’ a fuckin’ package to a full speed car chase?!” Another rocket went off and another car was taken out. The police continued to get closer. 

“Nigga, I don’t know! Just step on that shit homie, I ain’t tryin’ to be runnin’ away from the cops all night, I’m fuckin’ tired!” 

“You and me both nigga!” When he heard a final explosion set off behind them, he sighed in relief. Fucking finally. He turned to yell out and thank Trevor, but already saw the man retreating, which was in retrospect was a good idea. A stolen helicopter in the air that happened to be near the explosions didn't look too good. He quickly turned into the upcoming foliage and drove in as deep as he could to camouflage the car. The police could either keep going like dumbasses, or actually see them and follow. He turned his headlights off and quietly watched the road to see what would happen. 

The cop cars quickly passed, not even glancing over at them. Franklin let out the last huff of adrenaline he had and reclined his seat back. He slowly felt his eyes begin to drop and he had a small debate on whether or not they should  
just go to sleep here. 

 

\----------------------- 

 

Lamar silently watched in amusement as Franklin tried to fight off the sleep that he so desperately needed. Lamar had commented that he was tired, but his exhaustion was nothing compared to Franklin’s. The man had been up early, having all kinds of things to tend to. Lamar wondered how he did it. 

Franklin’s ambition was something he always marveled at. It was inspiring really, how Franklin quickly made something out of himself the last couple of months. When Franklin first got out of prison, he came out a man who wanted better for himself. But he knew that was going to be hard, just because that’s the system that they live in. Lamar knew dozens of niggas who had been out of jail and prisons, and had a hard time finding a job because they had been locked up. So when they couldn’t get a job they went back to doing what they were good at. Hustling. Which was the same thing that got them locked up, but that was the quickest way to get money. But Franklin didn’t want that. He wanted an honest job, nothing shady. In the end, he didn’t get exactly that, but he still worked hard to get what he wanted.

Lamar nudged the other man’s shoulder, making him jerk in surprise. 

“Lemme drive us back dog, we ain’t sleeping here tonight.” 

A very dozy Franklin got out the car and switched spots with Lamar, who happily sat in the driver’s seat. He moved the seat back a little, it being pushed up a little too much for his liking.

He chuckled. “Damn why you got this shit pushed up so far, short ass nigga.” 

“Fuck you.” Franklin said offhandedly, as he reclined that seat to get some sleep. “And you better not fuck up my car, or else imma fuck you up.” 

Lamar started the car as he rolled his eyes. “Nigga you ain’t finna do shit, shut up and get yo beauty sleep nigga.” 

“You need some beauty sleep, ugly ass nigga.” 

Lamar grinned as he flipped the man off, and Franklin returned it before finally closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

As Lamar drove down the road he couldn’t help but take a quick glance at the man. The warm feelings that had been gradually eating at him crept back up and he tried to will them to go down. But he couldn't help but gaze at the strong, peaceful man sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i cant wait for the next chapter, its gonna long asf and filled with revelations and dramaaaaa ;) 
> 
> comment and tell me what yall think :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dramaaaaaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry for the wait yall
> 
> italicized=flashback
> 
> a lot happens in this chapter so i hope yall enjoy~ 
> 
> if there r any errors let me know

It was the day of Tonya’s wedding, and it seemed like it was going to be good time. Franklin woke up very late, around one in the afternoon. He briefly scrolled through his LifeInvader, constant updates on the wedding already being made. He was glad to get some sleep, cause he had been tired a lot recently, but he had so much to do today. 

He quickly got up from his bed and blearily made his way to the bathroom. He was going through the familiar motions of brushing his teeth when there was pounding at the door. 

“Nigga, open the fuckin’ door, I gotta piss!” 

Franklin spit the minty froth in the sink in irritation.“Can’t you fuckin’ wait?!”

“Nigga stop bein’ stingy and let me in!” 

Franklin rolled his eyes and opened the door. Lamar bum rushed in, knocking his shoulder in the process before reaching the toilet. As he relieved himself with a satisfied sigh, Franklin couldn’t help but smack his teeth. 

“You extra as fuck.” 

“I wouldn’t have to be extra if this big ass house had more than one bathroom. All this damn space and there’s only one bathroom? If you ask me, that don’t seem like a good design choice homie.”

Franklin rolled his eyes before going back to brushing his teeth. 

“You ironed yo suit?” 

It was Lamar’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yes ma.” 

Franklin put his hands up in defense. “Nigga I’m just makin’ sure, can’t have you goin’ out lookin’ all crazy and shit.” 

“Nigga I’m grown.” Lamar retorted. “Stop worryin’ so goddamn much. Now hurry up so we can go to the barber real quick. I gotta look fresh for tonight.” The taller man walked off, informing Franklin that he will be in the car.

Franklin swished mouthwash in his mouth and spit it out before quickly washing his face. He then went into his closet, fumbling into some comfy clothes. He jogged up stairs in annoyance because he almost busted his ass on one of Slashes toys and because Lamar was obnoxiously honking his car horn, making all kinds of noises. The glare that he was finally able to send Lamar when he walked outside was deadly, but Lamar just gave a shit eating grin and continued on. The neighbors didn’t appreciate it.

 

\-----------

 

When they finally arrived back at the house it was around 3:30, so they decided to start getting ready. Franklin got to the shower first, and took his time to wash up, before getting out. It was stuffy and hot when he exited the shower, steam entrapped in the bathroom in a thick fog.The fluffy white towel that hung on the rack was soon wrapped around his waist as he padded out of the shower. Walking up to the counter, he tried in vain to wipe the mirror to see more clearly, but it just fogged up again. He began to make his way to the door when heard a loud thud. 

 

“Slash getcho lil bad ass back here with my shit!” 

 

Franklin rolled his eyes as he exited the bathroom, barely able to get out the way of a speeding Lamar, who was chasing a excited Slash down the hallway. Slash did had something in his mouth, but Franklin couldn't tell exactly what it was because Slash was moving around so much. Shaking his head he laughed at the two before making his way to the bedroom. 

“Nigga, stop playin’ with Slash and go take a shower!” 

“Ain’t nobody playin with Slash ass, this little nigga took my underwear!” 

Franklin poked his head out the bedroom door. 

“Slasher! Come here boy!” 

Slash immediately turned his head and made his way to Franklin. Franklin crouched and rubbed the dobermans head, hoping to coax him out of the piece of cloth in his mouth. He yipped and panted at him and surely enough Lamar’s slobber covered underwear feel on the hardwood floor with a wet splat. 

Both men grimaced as Lamar crouched down to get his underwear. 

“Bad ass little dog.” Lamar grumbled in annoyance. Slash of course didn’t quite seem to see Lamar’s annoyance and woofed at him before gently knocking his head against Lamar’s long leg to get his attention. Lamar’s face went through a series of emotions before he gave in a picked up the pup, who wiggled in his arms in excitement. 

“You can’t do that shit every time I get mad at you Slash.” 

Franklin got up from his crouching position on the ground and raised an eyebrow, laughing at the other man. “Uhh, do what exactly?” 

“Nigga I don’t fuckin’ know! This!” His large hand wildly gestured to Slasher’s face, the puppy not knowing exactly what was going on but panting happily anyway. 

Franklin rolled his eyes. “Nigga stop playin with yo son and go take a shower.” 

Lamar put Slash down and watched the puppy bolt up the stairs for Chop.

“Homie, how bout you put some muthafuckin’ clothes on, you been out the shower for more than ten whole minutes and you still in that damn towel. And you ashy.” The taller man jabbed before reaching behind and tugging his shirt off. The gold chains clashed against his inked chest in a wave, gleaming in the light. 

Franklin scoffed. “Nigga at least I got an excuse, I just got out the shower. You didn’t, so why the fuck you ashy?” 

Lamar laughed as he took off his chains and matching golden watch and flipped him off. “Nigga, fuck youuuu.” 

Franklin laughed back and began to make his way back to the bedroom. He heard the bathroom open and close before he shucked his towel off and threw it to hang over the tub he had in the room. He shimmed into his underwear before going to grab Lamar’s cocoa butter (because his ran out and he had been to lazy to go to the beauty supply store and get some more) and began to work on massaging it into every inch of his body. When he was finished he grabbed a fresh wifebeater from his drawer to put on and then the black dress shirt he had ironed and hanged the night before. The dress shirt was a little tight, but not too tight to the point of it being unbearable to wear. Plus it being tighter only brought out his chest and muscles more, so he wasn’t going to complain. He had many suits, all kinds to choose from. In the end however, he chose the dark grey set and a black tie with his light brown wingtip shoes. 

As he put his pants on, Lamar barreled into the room in his underwear, destroying the peaceful atmosphere. 

“Where the fuck my cocoa butter at?” He mutter because he had a lit joint sticking out the side of his mouth.

Franklin finished tucking in his shirt before throwing the plastic container at Lamar. The taller man caught effortlessly caught it before going to work with it on his skin. A comfortable silence fell between them as they passed the blunt back and forth and continued to get ready.

By the time Franklin finished putting on his clothes and started slipping on his shoes, Lamar was one step behind him, sliding his suit jacket on. 

After all that time deciding on what colors to pick, Lamar had chosen a fitted dark navy blue suit,a wine red tie and dark brown oxfords. It was a perfect fit, thank god Franklin took Lamar to get his measurements. Lord knows what it would have looked like on Lamar's tall frame if they hadn’t gotten his correct size. Lamar finished slipping on his shoes and stood up to marvel at himself in the full length mirror. 

“Damn I look good as fuck!” He striked a couple of quick poses in the mirror. “Aye pass me my chains and my watch.” 

Franklin wordlessly passed Lamar his things before slipping on his own, a smaller gold chain and watch. He debated with himself before putting his diamond earrings in as well. 

He walked up into the mirror next to Lamar and checked to make sure everything was ok. As he finished his second puff he looked a bit closer to see that Lamar’s tie wasn’t tied properly. 

He breathed out. “Nigga fix yo tie.” 

Lamar squawked. “What's wrong with it!” 

“You didn’t do it correctly.” 

“‘You didn’t do it correctly’.” Lamar mimicked in a watered down version of Franklin's voice. “Nigga I tied the shit outta this tie!”

Franklin smacked his teeth in annoyance and shoved the blunt in Lamar’s mouth to shut him up. “Nigga, why you gotta be so damn hard headed, just come here so I can fix it.” Lamar rolled his eyes and turned to face him and Franklin went to undo the piece of cloth. As he went on fixing the tie, Lamar looked him intensely in the eyes and Franklin looked back, wondering what Lamar could possibly be thinking. Franklin finished fixing the tie and but Lamar continued to look ahead at him, like he was in a daze. Franklin patted Lamar on the shoulder and the man quickly snapped back to reality, before finally breathing out. It was almost like he had been in another world. He passed Franklin the blunt again before grabbing some cologne and spraying some on himself and a F before putting it away.

“Nigga you ready?” 

Lamar nodded before making his way to the stairs. Franklin put the joint out in the ashtray on his dresser before he followed. They made sure to leave some food for the kids and lock up important things, before heading out the front door. As Franklin got in the car, Lamar worked on putting the address in the navigation. Lamar read off the address. 

“They havin’ this at some fancy ass country club?” 

Franklin nodded, pulling off down the road. “Yea, the place just opened up, saw some pictures online too, it looks pretty nice.” 

“That shit probably expensive as fuck. How they afford to hold it there?” 

Franklin shrugged. “I might have anonymously sent them some money to help out.” Tonya and JB both worked, but with what they were making, their options on where to hold the wedding were extremely limited. He remembers talking to both of them separately and hearing them both vent out their frustrations on their budget for the wedding. They were both like family to him and had gone through so much together, so the least he could do was help them pay for their dream wedding. 

“Damn dog, maybe I should get married so you can send me some money.” Lamar grinned and nudged him in jest.

“Very fuckin’ funny.” Franklin chuckled. He paused and thought for a moment. “You ever think about that shit?” 

“What shit?” 

“Getting married.” 

Lamar shrugged. “I mean… it’s a nice thought, but I ain’t never been in a relationship long enough that made me think about it, you feel me?” 

Franklin nodded. “Yea I feel you.” 

“I kinda wanna live my life a bit more before all of that. Maybe when I find the right person, but now? Nah.” Lamar looked from peering out the window. “What about you nigga? Settlin’ down ever been on yo mind?” 

Franklin shook his head. “Hasn’t been for a while man. Last person I was with and who I thought about marryin’ was Nisha and we see how that shit worked out.” 

Lamar look a bit guilty for asking him the question, but it really wasn’t that big of a deal to Franklin. Tanisha had been someone who he had considered marrying, but it wasn’t meant to be. They had been broken up for almost a year now so he wasn’t still stuck on her anymore. 

“Don’t worry dog,” Lamar suddenly said. “You’ll be walkin’ down the aisle with a bad ass bride soon.” 

Franklin grinned before looking back at Lamar. “Don’t leave yoself out nigga, yo time finna come too. Some girl finna like that immature ass of yours.” 

“Nigga fuck you, I’ll have you know that I am very mature.”

“Mmhmmm.”

“The maturest nigga you’ll ever meet.” 

“Righhttttt.”

 

\-------------------------- 

 

They finally pulled up into the country club, and looked in awe at the building. The pictures online really didn’t do the place justice. A fountain bubbled in the front, and there were hedges upon hedges organized neatly around the club. The building was not the largest, but it was just perfect to hold everyone that was invited. Servers bustled around, taking food inside the building for the reception.Ushers were directing guest towards the back of the club, where Franklin assumed the actual wedding was going to take place. The two began to make their way to the back, where everyone else was heading. They fell in line with everyone else and with a quick look around, the whole hood was there. It was warming to see all the familiar faces, the two of the dapping up and talking shit with others, who they haven’t seen in a minute. 

The scene behind the building was serene and calm, a perfect setting for the wedding. There was a lake behind the club, not that big, but big enough to take up half the land in the back. Small families of ducks swam in the water, enjoying the setting sun with the wedding attendees. The air smelt like two things. The first was weed, and Franklin couldn’t help but chuckled because they haven’t even been there for 10 minutes and niggas were already lighting up. The other was extra sweet due to the multiple arrangements of yellow roses and soft green hydrangeas that were anywhere where there was space. They were most abundant on the wedding arch at the front of the lake, where they were tastefully placed on the large curved wooden structure. In front that arch were a couple dozen rows of white seats, that split perfectly in the middle for the long trail of white rose petals to lead from the back entrance of the club to the front of the lake where the altar and arch were.

The ushers seated them in one of the rows as they waited for the event to start. The sun left a warm orange glow that fell over them and Franklin closed his eyes and sat in content as he listened to Lamar conversate with everyone. 

About ten minutes passed and a hush fell over the crowd as the music began. 

Mrs. Wiggins, Tonya’s mother, made her way down the aisle in rhythm to the music being played. When she got to the end of the aisle she sat in the first row of seats on the left. Then one at a time, came the groomsmen and bridesmaids all in pairs. The groomsmen were in simple grey fitted suit vests with small arrangements of yellow boutonnieres on their suits and white dress shirts, while the bridesmaid were in light green dresses. The dresses were simple; sleeveless, v-neck and flowy. When the made it to the front of the rows they smoothly made their to their places in front of the wedding arches sides, the woman to the left and the men to the right. The best man, JB’s brother Drew, made his way down the aisle next and then came the groom.

Franklin had been one of the few people to see JB at his worst, so to see one of his good homies all cleaned and happy on his big day? Franklin was beyond ecstatic. JB suavely walked down the aisle, keeping up with the music effortlessly. He was trying to keep it classy, but Franklin could see his friend struggle a bit with the task. JB loved acting out, being loud, it was in his nature. He was dressed in the full thing, the grey suit vest, jacket, and pants. This topped off with brown Chelsea boots, the diamond encrusted gold grill, and the fresh cut that he got, Franklin couldn’t keep his thoughts to himself. Lamar cheesed as he looked over at him and Franklin could tell he was thinking the same thing. They both cupped their hands together over their mouths and… 

“We see you nigga!” 

JB stopped and slowly turned his head. The face he gave them told them that he had been waiting for someone to say something, just so he got a chance to cut up. Because soon after JB was striking poses and dancing as the audience hyped him up. It was only a matter of time, if the whole hood was there and the club staff thought that they were gonna behave, they had another thing coming. This lasted for another minute or two before JB remember that they had to continue on with the procession so he could finally get married. Everyone settled down and he turned around and finished making his way toward the spot next to his brother. 

Tanisha, who was of course the maid of honor, began to make her way down to the altar, looking beautiful as ever. Franklin willed the convo he had with Lamar to the back of his head as he gave her a small smile as they caught each other's eyesight. She smiled back before continuing to the front. 

Next up was the flower girl and the ring bearer, who held each other's hands as they made their way up the aisle. They were beyond confused they looked as the walked, which was adorable as they kept looking at every flash that was taken. They finally made their way to the altar, where they were positioned in their spots. 

It was finally time for the bride. As everyone stood up, the music intensified and at last came the bride accompanied by her father. Mr. Wiggins looked to be holding up nicely, proud to pass his daughter off to her soon to be husband. And just when Frank thought that Tonya couldn’t look any happier, she proved him wrong. She looked thrilled. Her eyes smiled, her mouth wide, she appeared ready to cry happy tears. Her dress was tight fitting and spread into a long trail of lace that followed behind her. The long sleeves of the dress were made of the same lace and the back of her dress plunged tastefully, showing just enough skin. Her short red hair was tightly curled and sculpted perfectly around her face. Everyone was in awe because she looked so gorgeous. 

For the most part, JB had kept it together for most of the event, but when Tonya walked down that aisle the man couldn’t contain himself. He put his hand up dramatically to the sky.

“GOD! WHY MY WIFE SO BAD!?” 

Along with the man’s ugly crying, the crowd couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“This nigga ugly as hell.” Lamar said fondly and Franklin and everyone around them laughed and nodded in agreement.

When they got to the end of the aisle, Mr. Wiggins gave Tonya a kiss on her head, before sitting down next to his wife. Tonya stood next to JB (who was still trying to compose himself) and together they both turned to the officiant. 

“Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Tonya Wiggins and JB Howard in marriage.” 

 

\---------------------- 

 

Lamar’s stomach growled in hunger and he quickly clutched it to will down the noise. Franklin gave him a look. 

“What?! I’m hungry!” he whispered 

“Wait a little longer dog, they almost finished.” 

“That nigga need to hurry his ass up and marry them two already. Talkin’ all slow and shit.” 

Thankfully when Lamar looked back to the front, the officiant was finally going over the I do’s. 

“Do you JB Howard, take Tonya Wiggins to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

“I do” JB grinned at Tonya and everyone watched as the woman began to tear up again. She shoved JB playfully. 

“You finna make me fuck up my makeup, asshole.” 

The crowd laughed and the officiant smiled before continuing. 

“Do you Tonya Wiggins, take JB Wiggins to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?" 

“I do.” 

Then they began the exchange of rings, the symbol of their love for each other. After that the officiant smiled before looking up to the audience.

“If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their-” 

JB dramatically put his hand up, silencing the man. The groom then unbutton the suit jacket and open it to flash the pistol tucked snuggly into his dress pants. He put his hands on his side and look at the audience.

“I wish a nigga would! Who object?” 

Lamar busted out laughing along with the crowd at his shenanigans. Lamar caught the staff of the club warily looking at the scene, scared something might happen. When JB was sure no one would speak out, he buttoned back up his jacket soon returned to his spot next to Tonya, holding her hands gentle in his.

“And now, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife.You may kiss your bride.” 

The audience erupted in cheers and clapping, and a hundred clicks of cameras went off as the two kissed. They made their way down the aisle to the back entrance of the club, ready for the reception to start. 

 

\----------------------

 

Lamar greedily looked over at the food spread out on the table, wondering what to start off with. There was so much to choose from, turkey, steak,collards greens, mac and cheese, sweet potatoes, it was like a fancy cookout. He was most definitely taking home a couple to go plates. Some food was made by the country club’s kitchen staff, but most were brought in by the guest, requested by the newlywed couple. Lamar remembers them saying something about wanting the best of both worlds, so he knows that they’re happy they got both. 

As he slowly walked down the long table filled with food, the servers, mom’s and aunt’s from the guest, made sure everybody got some of what they wanted. As Lamar’s plate was filled with mac and cheese his eyes glanced at the oncoming food and he grimaced. 

“Grandma!” 

The short, silvered hair woman stopped in her tracks of going back to the kitchen and smiled as she caught sight of Lamar. Grandma Shirley was known by everyone, she was like the hood’s grandmother. She had lived on Strawberry Ave for almost all her life, giving wisdom to the young, taking care of those that needed it, giving out food to people who were hungry. When he had got evicted, he went to her house first. Sadly she didn’t have any room for him in her insanely crowded house, but she did give him a home cooked meal and pack him some snacks on his way out. She finally got to him.

“Hey baby! You lookin’ sharp today! How have you been!” 

“I’ve been doin’ a whole lot better actually, thanks for askin’. How bout you? You good?” 

“I’m just tryin’ to get everyone fed, y’know same old same old. You needed somethin’ baby?” 

“I was just finna ask,” He pointed to the large untouched bowl of coleslaw. “Who the hell brought that?” 

“Chileeee.” Grandma Shirley looked around before bringing him closer to her and peering at him over her glasses.

“London’s new little girlfriend bought it, but ain’t nobody touch that shit yet. I been tryin’ to throw it out but her ass keep lookin’ over here.” 

Lamar look out the corner of his eye and sure enough saw London, and then his very white girlfriend. She continue to look at the table, probably wondering if anyone was going to eat her dish. 

Grandma Shirley sighed and shook her head. “Poor thing. Ain't nobody finna eat this shit.” 

Lamar laughed and exchanged a few more words before bidding the older woman bye. He finished plating his food and decided to make his way to the bar. It was a big celebration, so he most definitely looking to get maybe just a little tipsy. 

Or wasted. However he felt at the moment really. 

When he got to the bar he set his plate down to the side and order his drink. As he waited he turned to survey the room full of guests. Kids were running around, the teens on their phones, and the older people were dancing to old jams and laughing around cards and dominos. He looked more and spotted Franklin at their table along with all their friends and set members. They were the loudest table in the entire room, goofing off and cutting up. 

“Hey L.” 

Lamar looked down to the left of him and there stood Franklin’s ex and one of his best girl friends, Tanisha. She looked up and smiled warmly at him.

“Hey shawty.” Lamar smiled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a tight hug. Tanisha punched him in the arm annoyed with his antics, before he laughed and let go. She rolled her eyes before tiredly leaning her head against him. She looked exhausted but happy, it reminded him of how Tonya was when Tanisha got married.

He grabbed the drink the bartender slid to him, taking a large sip of it. “Tonya’s been puttin’ that ass to work hasn’t she?”

He grinned when Tanisha rolled her eyes and gave him an exhausted look.“Hell yea she has. Got me runnin’ around and shit. Shit I thought I was bad when I got married.”

“Naw, Tonya’s ass is most definitely worst.” Lamar chuckled. “ How you been?” 

Tanisha shrugged. “Eh, I’ve been aight.” 

“What about you and ole boy?”

“We alright.”

Lamar took his fork to his plate and began to shovel mac and cheese in his mouth. He didn’t miss how vague Nisha was being with her responses, but he let it slide. For now.

He felt eyes staring at him and turned to meet the gaze of the one and only Jayden. Jayden glared at him in annoyance, jealousy clear in his expression. 

Lamar boredly looked back, not wavering nor breaking eye contact with him. He knocked back more of his drink, looking at the man over the rim of the glass. “You better tell yo husband to stop mean muggin’ me before I go over there.” 

Tanisha didn’t look to be that opposed to the suggestion, but a small, “Chillllll” came out her mouth anyway.

Lamar gave her a nonchalant shrug. “I am chill. I’m just sayin’.” 

To be honest, Lamar didn’t like Tanisha’s new man, and she knew that. There was a couple things about the way he acted that just pissed Lamar off. Jayden was doing it right now, all stiff armed at the table he was seated at, looking around in dismay at everyone having fun. He acted like he was better than everyone. Like the event and people weren’t worth his time. That’s why a lot of people didn’t like him, because he wasn’t even trying to have fun or get to know anybody. He was just sitting on his ass, judging people with his eyes, looking like everyone like they were scum.

“Boujee ass nigga. Just cuz he got a six-figure job and pronounce all his fuckin’ words don’t mean he better than everybody.” Tanisha tugged at his suit jacket to stop and he sighed before letting the subject go. He wasn’t planning on showing his ass anyway. 

“Anywayyy… how you been?”

“Shit better than last time. Tryin’ to find a job. Moved in with Frank. We gotta another dog too.” 

Tanisha laughed. “I saw on Lifeinvader. He’s cute.” 

“Yea he is. When he not runnin’ around fuckin’ shit up and tryin’ to eat everythin’.” 

Tanisha looked off into the sea of people. “How’s Frank?” 

Lamar couldn’t help but chuckled and nudged her teasingly. “Wouldn’t yo ass like to know.” 

She smacked his elbow away, in annoyance. “Nigga I’m just asking a question!” 

Lamar laughed. “I’m just messin’ with you. He straight.” 

Both of their eyes fell on said man, and they watched him laugh along with their friends. 

Tanisha chuckled as she shook her head. “Franklin know that shirt is tight on him.” 

Lamar looked back at the man. “Yea it is a lil tight….” He trailed off, not knowing what else to say. He continue to look the man and then it was just like back in their room a couple hours before. Franklin was extremely top heavy, so the shirt was the tightest there, accentuating his pecs. The dress shirt outline his muscles of his biceps perfectly and when he moved his arms, Lamar could see every dip and curve move underneath the shirt. He had rolled up his sleeves as well, showing off his equally large forearms. The black dress shirt went so well with his skin too… 

 

\------------------------ 

 

Tanisha peered at Lamar in confusion. The taller man seemed to be completely out of it, as he continued to look almost… fiercely at Franklin?

Trying to get some reaction out the man she continued. 

“It’s a lil tight, but it does look really good on him.” 

“Yea it does...” Lamar whispered, barely paying attention to her. Tanisha looked and raised an eyebrow as Lamar’s eyelids slowly dropped, the intensity of his gaze increasing. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

 

Hmm. Interesting.

 

Tanisha giggled to herself a little. She didn’t know exactly why Lamar was staring at Franklin like that, but she did have a few theories. Her number one theory being that Lamar might actually had a crush on Franklin. Which she thought was extremely cute. It made a lot of sense, they had known each other for so long and Lamar moving in with Franklin was probably tightening their friendship. Tanisha looked forward nonchalantly before speaking, dropping her voice in a slow seductive melody. 

“You know, I remember a few tricks that Franklin liked. I could share if you interested~” 

This finally seemed to take Lamar out of his Franklin induced trance, making him sputter and take a step away from Tanisha. He was blushing, face hot from embarrassment. When his eyes darted around in paranoia, Tanisha felt guilty almost instantly. Obviously this was something that Lamar wasn’t entirely comfortable with. She didn’t know exactly what was going through his head, but she didn’t mean to make him feel bad.

She tried to reach out to him but he stepped back. “My fault L, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I won’t tell anyone-” 

“There’s nothin’ to tell.” he interrupted, not snappily but more ready to end the topic.

She put up her hands in a sign of peace, not wanting to make him any more upset. “You right, there’s nothin’ to tell.” 

 

\------------------------

 

Lamar’s mind was going at mach speed. Tanisha knew. He had tried so hard, all his life to keep it a secret. 

He wasn’t clueless, he knew deep down that he liked niggas too, but he just fronted like he was straight because it was easier to deal with. He wished that he wasn’t bisexual most of the time because it was no joke out here. Lamar wasn’t scared of a lot of shit, but people finding out that he liked guys too? Now that was something he was scared of. Niggas were already always after him all the time, him being openly bi would only bring more problems to him.

Growing up, his parents weren’t homophobic, but almost everybody else around him was. People were lethal. It was jammed into his head at a young age that liking boys was wrong, it wasn’t cool or acceptable to get down like that. He had seen niggas get beat within an inch of their lives for even ‘looking gay’. Constantly antagonized by others, some people even ending up dead. Families disowned their own flesh and blood without a second thought just for not being straight. People switching up on their friends when they came out. 

Lamar wasn’t sure if he was ready for all that. 

He might of been ready a long time ago...

 

~

 

_He and Frank had just finished middle school and as they waited to enter high school, they spent most their of their summer days going to the BJ Smith Recreation Center. They would hang out with the other kids there, playing basketball, and goofing off all day until the adults came back from work._

_Lamar sat on the front porch one morning. He was waiting for Franklin to walk to his house so they could journey up to the rec center together. Franklin was taking longer than usual, probably getting cussed out by his aunt about god knows what, when a moving truck pulled up. Behind that truck was a car._

_Both vehicles pulled up to the vacant house a few blocks down, so Lamar was able to see them very clearly. As movers began transferring furniture and packed boxes into the house, the family came out of the car. The family consisted of a mom, two daughters and one son._

_The only person who had really caught Lamar’s eyes was the son._

_He looked about the same age as him. He was tall and had short dreads. He was cute._

_That eighth grade year was when Lamar realized that he was probably attracted to boys just as much as he was to girls. He hadn’t told anyone, not even Franklin or his mom, and he tells them everything. It was weird to say the least, and he was going back and forth from denying and accepting his feelings._

_The boy must of felt someone staring at him because he turned and soon they were looking straight at each other. The boy looked him up and down making Lamar feel extremely self conscious and he had to fight to keep his hands from fixing his clothes or hair. The boy gave a curt nod before turning back to his mom._

_Lamar’s face had never been so hot. The boy didn’t even fucking do anything and here Lamar was, blushing all over the damn place._

_He couldn't think about it that much afterwards though because Franklin came walking on the sidewalk, his usual frown on his chubby face._

_Lamar tried to get his mind off of what just happened._

_“The fuck is wrong with you?”_

_“Man, I’m so muthafuckin’ tired of my aunt, I can’t wait to get out that fuckin’ house. Let’s go dog, before she come out and try to bitch at me about some more stupid shit.”_

_Franklin didn’t even wait for him to respond as he made his further up the sidewalk. Lamar silently followed his friend, willing himself not to look back._

 

~

 

 _It was a couple days since then. Franklin and him, along with a couple other boys were on the court, messing around. That's when the back door of the gym opened and out came the boy from before. They continued to pass the ball, but observed the boy while doing so._

_“Ain’t that the nigga that moved in earlier this week?” Franklin asked._

_“Think so.” Tavell, Franklin’s cousin responded._

_“Aye dog! Come here!” One of the other boys beckoned the boy over. Lamar felt his heart race a little, stuck in a corner because the boy made him feel weird cutesy shit and he sure as hell couldn’t express how he felt to the guys._

_The boy walked over, chill as ever. He looked so calm and relaxed, Lamar wished that he could be like that. He finally made it over to them._

_“Where you from?”_

_“Damn.” The boy laughed and it was like liquid gold to Lamar’s ears. “Y’all ain’t gonna ask a nigga name or nothin’? Just straight to it.”_

_“Fine nigga. Whatcha name?”_

_“Jay. From Liberty City. What about y’all?”_

_“Born and raised here. What made you move out here?”_

_As the other boys continued to interrogate and get acquainted with Jay, Lamar bounced the basketball and made a couple shots by himself. His nerves were everywhere, and he tried to calm them down by getting into the little practice session he was making for himself. He was going to make another shot when a voice called out to him._

_“Hey man!”_

_Lamar knew who it was but willed himself to act normal and turn around anyway._

_“Wassup.”_

_“What’s yo name?”_

_“Lamar.”_

_“Jay, but you already heard me say that.” They dapped up and Lamar watched as Jay trotted backwards._

_“Pass it.”_

_Lamar didn’t hesitate to pass the ball, but his words did, only because he was afraid of stuttering. “You play?”_

_Jay smirked, dribbling the ball a little. “Hell yea I do. Nothin’ special just a lil somethin’ somethin’.”_

_Lamar gathered the last bit of courage he had left. “Show me whatchu got then, new boy.”_

_Jay grinned before making his move._

 

~ 

 

_About two weeks had passed._

_Jay fit in almost instantly, like he had lived in South Los Santos almost all his life. He could take their constant shit talkin’, dish it, and his right hooks were extremely useful in fights. Out of all of them though, Jay seemed to favor Lamar the most. This was good and bad for the lanky teen because while he thoroughly enjoyed hanging out with Jay, it just made clearer his growing feelings for the boy._

_On one particular day, they were all at Jay's house. His mom was constantly working, juggling between two jobs, so the house was always left to Jay and his siblings. Jay’s sisters stayed in their rooms while the rest of them goofed off around the house._

_Today, they were in his front yard, posted up and relaxing. Franklin and the other boys had been trying to talk to the girls that passed by all day with no success. After a while they declared that they were hungry and got up to go get food to bring back. This left Lamar and Jay, alone on the porch._

_Jay got up from the step he sat on and stretched before cracking his neck._

_“It’s hot as hell out here. You wanna go inside till they come back?”_

_Lamar shrugged before nodding and following the boy inside. They walked into the kitchen and Lamar leaned against the counter watching Jay dig into the fridge to get something to drink. The other boy filled his cup up with orange soda before turning and leaning nonchalantly on the counter in the other side of the kitchen, exactly opposite of Lamar. And Jay didn’t say anything, he just looked at him._

_Like before when he first saw him, Lamar tried not to squirm under his gaze. He always got nervous when they were left alone, mainly because he didn’t want to make himself look like a fucking idiot in front of Jay. The other boy was so laid back and chill, he couldn’t help but try to impress him. Lamar looked at Jay, who was looking at him over the rim of the plastic cup he drank from. The soda must of been extra good that afternoon, because Jay did a little jig and Lamar felt a shy laugh force itself out of his mouth._

_“What’s so fuckin’ funny?” Jay asked as he smirked at Lamar. Lamar nervously laughed, rubbing his neck while looking off to the side. ___

__

_“Nothin man, I just think you goofy as hell, that's it.”_

_Jay finished his drink before throwing it in the sink to quickly wash it. He took time to dry his hands and while he did so, he chuckled looking back at Lamar._

_“You know what I think?”_

_Lamar decided to humor him. “What?”_

 

 _“I think you gotta crush on me.”_

 

_Lamar felt the smartass comment he was about to make get stuck in his throat. He instead gave a weak smile and a equally weak laugh. “Me, have a crush on you? You crazy.”_

_Jay lost all traces of goofiness on his face as he looked at Lamar. He had gotten closer too, and continued to more and more as he talked._

_“Nigga I’m bein’ serious.”_

_“You know what, I’m just finna leave-” Lamar tried to make a dash for it, but was soon trapped in between Jay's arms against the counter. Lamar tried to get out of the boys hold to no avail._

_“Nigga you trippin’, I don’t get down like that!” He said desperately. Lamar didn’t know who he was trying to convince more, Jay or himself._

_Jay didn’t laugh, just roll his eyes. “Nigga you is a lie. Why you always lookin’ at me then?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“You do though.” ___

____

____

_Lamar didn’t answer, causing Jay to lean in more, to the point where their nosed bumped into each other._

 

_“Why L?”_

 

_Seeing as this was the first scenario where something like this happened, Lamar was extremely apprehensive. He had seen what happened to people like him. What would happen if he told Jay how he felt? But on the other hand, Jay was this close, looking at him like that. Maybe…._

_“Why?” Jay asked again. Lamar looked off to the side._

 

 _“Because I like you.”_

 

_“Well obviously.”_

 

 _Lamar hit him in the arm and listened to Jay laugh. He bit his lip nervously._

_“D-does this mean that, you like me too?”_

_Jay bumped forehead with Lamar and laugh. “Duh nigga.”_

_They stood there in the kitchen, quietly looking at each other. Lamar felt a lot of things at the moment. Joyful, happy, giddy, ecstatic, emotional. A lot more. Because it just felt right. Normal._

_The both heard noise come from the front of the house and broke apart, obviously not ready at all to tell the boys. Jay didn’t move to the other side of the kitchen though without giving him small kiss, a kiss that caught Lamar completely off guard for a second before he kissed back._

_They were a good distance away from each other when the boys came thundering in the kitchen, throwing them bags with their meals from Burger Shot._

_Jay looked at Lamar and winked at him before taking a bite of his burger. Lamar couldn’t help but blush, the taste of orange soda left on his lips from Jay’s kiss._

 

~

 

Lamar likes to believe that if things went different maybe he wouldn’t feel they way he does about himself today. Like maybe if Jay’s mom didn’t find them cuddled up on her couch, two months later, she wouldn’t have flipped, calling them both all kinds of shit. She wouldn’t have thrown a whole flower pot at him,which nearly tore the side of his neck open instead creating a large slash across his shoulder. She wouldn’t have sent Jay off to live with his grandparents the following days, insuring that Lamar never saw him again. 

He hadn’t been in love with Jay, realistically they had just entered high school and the chance of them staying together through the school years was extremely slim. But he felt that if Jay and him had more time, they would have grown stronger together, maybe worked up the courage to come out to their friends and build themselves up more. However that never happened and because things went so left, he lost all that confidence Jay had been helping install in him those days they ran away together.

The situation still left a bad taste in his mouth no matter how long ago it was. He had suffered alone throughout the whole thing, the only one to know the truth about the situation. He told his mom and Franklin that he was fucking around near a barb wired fence that ultimately tore into his shoulder, which they successfully bought. Everyone else wondered where Jay went, and Lamar pretended to wonder as well along with the crowd. 

Lamar had thought that he had done a pretty good job at keeping his emotions unclear as possible all these years, but clearly that wasn’t the case as of recently. 

When Trevor and Michael were over, being a couple and shit he was annoyed, not at them but at himself because he was nowhere near close to being that comfortable in front of other people with a guy. He was uncomfortable at the barber shop because they way that old grumpy ass man talked was how a lot of people felt about gay people. There were so many more instances.

To top it off, Tanisha had clearly caught him gawking at guy. 

And the guy just so happened to be Franklin. 

Lamar doesn’t know exactly where this small…crush on Franklin came from, but he did know it was growing more and more every passing day. 

He needed to get his mind off all this stuff, it wasn’t good for his mood.

By then he had apologized to Tanisha and said that he’ll talk to her later, promising to call her. He was still at the bar, so he figured that he’ll order another drink or three, the onslaught of pass memories not something he wanted to dwell on. He got his drinks and finally made it to the table, where he sat down in the seat Franklin saved for him. The problem was that Franklin was nowhere to be seen. 

“What to yo ass so long?” Devonte, one of Lamar’s set friends asked. 

“Don’t worry about it, nosey ass nigga.” 

“Nigga-” Devonte started, but all of a sudden he was cut off by a loud, 

“You a disrespectful ass brat!” 

At first Lamar thought it was a parent yelling at their children, but then the voice registered in his head. It sounded like Aunt Denise. But, who the hell was she yelling at? 

“I’m disrespectful?! If anythin’, you the one bein’ disrespectful!” 

Devonte stood and peered at the growing crowd.  
“Oh shit, yo boy Franklin goin’ at it with his aunt!” 

Lamar immediately stood up to see what was going on. 

 

\------------------------ 

 

Franklin doesn’t even know how things got so bad, all he did was get up to go over to the bar to get another drink, and now he was in a heated argument with his aunt in front of a growing crowd. 

When he got up, he knew he was going to be stopped a lot, friends wondering where and what he’s been doing. It was inevitable but he was fine with that though, it was nice to catch up with everyone. It was about the third time he had been stopped, talking with a friend that just so happened to be seated at a table right across from where his aunt and her friends were. 

After he was done, he tried to walk to the bar, but he could clearly hear his aunt talking about him. Something about him not being shit and not contacting her and something else, but Franklin didn’t quite hear it the last bit of it because he was already saying something back. 

He could've just let her sit back and look like a jackass talking shit about him, but he’ll be damned if he let someone talk shit about him and try to make him feel bad about himself again. Which is something that his aunt just loved doing to him for some reason. He also already had a couple drinks in his system and was in a no tolerance ass mood, so that helped too.

“You a disrespectful ass brat!” 

“I’m disrespectful?! If anythin’, you the one bein’ disrespectful!” 

“How?!” 

Franklin looked at the woman in disbelief. “Why the fuck you over here runnin’ yo mouth, tellin’ yo friends I ain’t shit, fo’?!” 

“Cuz you out doin’ god knows what, not keepin’ up with no one! Lord knows how you got that money to sit up in that big mansion! Probably sellin’ ass-” 

“Here we fuckin’ go again.” Franklin exasperatedly throwing his hands up. “Don’t fuckin’ start with this shit again! Ain’t no one sellin’ ass, especially not me!”

“You probably gettin’ mad cuz it’s true!” 

“I’m gettin’ mad cuz you don’t know what the fuck you talkin’ bout! Auntie I’m grown! Where I get my money from is none of yo muthafuckin’ concern! Funny how you sittin’ up here tryin’ to talk shit about where and how I get my money like I ain’t still payin’ for the house every month!” 

“Boy you don’t pay for shit!”

“Lie again. The whole hood know that yo ass don’t got no job. Even before I moved out I was paying rent by myself!”

“I’m tired of yo mouth! You need to learn how to respect yo elders!” 

“I ain’t gotta respect shit, especially yo ass auntie!” Franklin yelled. “You ain’t never respect me a day in my fuckin’ life, ever since I moved in with yo ass! I don’t give a fuck how old you are, if you ain’t respect me I ain’t finna respect yo ass!” 

She got closer to him, pointing her finger in his face. “Boy you ungrateful as hell! You could of been homeless but I took yo ass in, gave yo ass a home!”

By this time, Lamar had pushed past the crowd and wedged himself in between the two of them, trying to get Franklin away from the woman. 

“Let this shit go dog, it ain’t worth it.” Lamar whispered to him.

Franklin ignored him and his glared hardened at his aunt. “Don’t act like you ever wanted to. You remember the last thing you said to me? You said I was fuckin' **mistake**. I ain’t never did nothin’ to you, but you fuckin’ hate me.” 

“I don’t hate you, it’s just…” Aunt Denise made a face, almost like she was constipated, wanting to say something but was stopping herself. 

“It’s just what?!” 

“Frank.” Lamar pleaded. 

She still didn’t move to say anything. Franklin’s frown, if possible grew deeper. 

“YOU GOT ALL THE MOUTH IN THE MUTHAFUCKIN’ WORLD BUT NOW YOU CAN’T SPEAK?! IT’S JUST WHAT!?” 

“BECAUSE YOU LOOK JUST LIKE HIM!” 

Everyone in the room hushed, eyes widening at the comment. Everyone knew who she was talking about. 

Franklin’s father. 

Franklin’s mentally, verbally, and physically abusive father. The man that caused the downfall and demise of his own wife. He was the reason Franklin’s mom turned to crack, the reason why she died of an overdose. Why she wasn’t in Franklin’s life anymore.

The man that walked out on his already crumbling family and was never seen again. 

He was everything Franklin set out not to be. Franklin never knew how he looked like, but he had been told the stories. The fact that he even looked like the man it was just....fucking with his head.

Franklin felt numb as he backed away from Lamar’s hold. The taller man looked at him with worry and was so obviously trying to talk to him but Franklin couldn’t hear him. The silence in the room was somehow deafening. 

“Y-you look like him, sound like him, talk and walk just like him.” Fat tears rolled down Denise’s cheeks and Franklin hated that. The fact that he supposedly looked so much like his ain’t shit ass dad that his aunt couldn’t stand him. Because when she looked at Franklin she saw Franklin’s dad, the man who ultimately drove her sister to her grave.

Suddenly it was all too much for Franklin, everyone staring at him so intensely. Everyone knowing their business. 

He couldn’t stand it. 

He turned on his heel, walking off upset and confused. 

 

\------------------------- 

 

Lamar watched as the sea off onlookers parted for Franklin, who stormed to the doors leading back outside. He snatched a wine bottle from a server who was in shock from what just happened and roughly opened it before chugging some down. He finally reached the door, opened it, and then slammed it shut behind him. 

Aunt Denise was lead to the bathroom by her friends, all of them trying to comfort the distraught woman. Lamar wondered what each party was thinking. 

Most were mumbling about what happened while others stay silent. But almost everyone was looking at Lamar expectedly. 

Lamar had already began making his way to the door. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m goin’. Ya’ll go about yo business.” 

He reached the door and opened it walking outside into the cool night. The grass was dewy and wet from the sprinklers and the tiny blades clung on his shoes as he walked closer to the lake. Sitting on a bench right in front of the lake was Franklin, who was looking off into the water in thought. Lamar would of commented on how fucking dramatic and movie like the evening was unfolding but stopped himself from making a joke. He knows when Franklin is mad and he knows that Franklin doesn’t appreciate jokes when he’s mad. 

He finally made it to Franklin and sat down beside him. The crickets chirped loudly, disrupting what would be a peaceful atmosphere.

“No wonder she don’t like my ass, I look just like the nigga who basically killed her sister.” Franklin slurred.

Lamar’s response was immediate. “Ok but you can’t help that, that’s how yo ass was born. And that still doesn’t justify her actions dog. She grown, she should be able to clearly see the difference between you and yo dad.” 

“I ain’t like that nigga. And I’m not a fuckin’ mistake.” he heard Franklin’s voice waver and Lamar felt his heart break a little. Franklin already didn’t like to dwell on his family life as it is, and now that was the only thing that was going through his mind. Lamar realized that at that moment, Franklin’s drunk ass needed reassurance more than anything.

“Of course you ain’t like that nigga Franklin, anybody with eyes could see that. You might look like that nigga but you gotta better heart than that, and that's some real shit homie. She wrong, and she fucked up for sayin’ that shit to you. You don’t say that shit to yo family. You not a mistake dog, remember that please.”

Franklin shook his head and sniffed. From the corner of Lamar’s eye he saw Franklin’s eyes begin to water and tears began to slowly and methodically spill over his cheeks. Lamar quietly pulled Franklin into him and Franklin didn’t resist, burying his face into his shoulder. Lamar felt Franklin grip his suit while he looked down at the ground and saw the bottle of wine already halfway finished. He discretely kicked it under the bench, because Franklin really didn’t need anymore.

“I’m not like him.” 

“You not.” 

“He ain’t shit.” 

“He is.” 

“I ain’t no mistake.” 

“You not.”

Franklin was just repeating himself, but honestly Lamar would stay like that and comfort his friend all night if he had to.

Franklin’s grip on him grew tighter. “I fuckin’ hate that nigga dog.” 

“I know.” 

They stayed like that for a good ten minutes in silence, Lamar hoping that his presence would calm the emotional and intoxicated Franklin down. The night was clear and cool, the moon alone shining down them. 

“You wanna go?” 

Franklin silently nodded and Lamar took out his phone before sending a quick text to Tonya, apologizing and saying that they’ll be leaving now. Lamar got up and then helped Franklin off the grass, before walking around and leading them to Franklin’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment, tell me wat u think!


	7. Update

ahhhhhhh

yall im so annoyed rite now cuz i have the next chapter and i just posted it, buts its like comin out weird and shit? even though i just spent like 20 minutes editin it when i finally posted it none of the edits were there and it just came out a cluttered mess >:( 

i just cant leave it up there like that so i deleted it. 

give me some time to figure wats goin on. i think its an internet issue but i gotta c. 

ill try to have it posted by tonight and if not by tonite, tomorrow mornin.

ugh im so upset, sorry yall :(


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revelations and relaxations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it was a internet thing, cuz mine was out, but now its back on :D
> 
> sksksks omfggg yall im such a mess, i didnt realize the last time i updated was back in august of 2017 like lol im am soooooo sorry about that 
> 
> tell me if there r any errors plz and enjoyy~

As the sun slowly set in the distance, Lamar watched Chop and Slash chase after each other in the dog park that he had taken them to. With nothing to do, Franklin had turned in early that afternoon. Lamar hadn’t been tired, so he decided to go out for a bit. 

He sat comfortably on one of the fancy benches spread throughout the park, keeping an eye on the two dogs. Chop had started playing around with some other dogs while Slash seemed to be on a mission to sniff every other dogs ass in the park before they leave. 

Lamar snickered childishly to himself, before fishing his phone out his pocket. Avoiding what he ultimately took his phone out for in the first place, he scrolled through LifeInvader. His timeline was filled with all kinds of pictures from the wedding, and it seemed like people were still posting. He was tagged in a few photos, so he went through looking, commenting, and liking them. 

As if the universe knew itself what he was trying to delay, a picture of Tanisha smacked him in the face. It was of her and Tonya, big smiles and hugs. He hesitated, before breathing through his nose and going to his contacts, tapping on her name. 

Putting the phone to his ear, he nervously waited. Eyes surveyed the park as a distraction, spotting Slash play in the grass and Chop trying to station himself on the rear end of another dog. Lamar rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers at the rottweiler. 

“Chop you better stop! Why you always humpin’ shit?!”

He briefly thought about getting Chop neutered when the call finally went through. When Tanisha answered the call, she sounded winded, like she had been running. “What’s up L?” she breathed.

“Hey Nisha. You ok?” 

“I’m straight, just at the gym. Actually...” he heard more noise through her end, a vague sound of a beep. “You just gave my ass an excuse to leave early.” 

Lamar snorted. She never did like staying at the gym for so long. They both waited in comfortable silence as she got into her car. 

“There somethin’ you wanted to talk about?” 

“Yea, but we’ll talk bout that after.” Before they get to his situation, he didn’t forget how vague Tanisha was being about her marriage. “First of all, what’s goin’ on with you and Jayden?”

She took longer to respond and when she did, he could feel the hesitation in her through the phone. Which was already a red flag because that wasn’t Tanisha’s character at all. She was always honest and firm, never backed down from speaking her mind. She was one of the realist people he ever met and that’s why him and her, along with Tonya and Franklin were such good friends. 

“It’s nothin’ really Lamar.“ A lie. 

He frowned. “Tanisha. What the hell is goin’ on?!” He lowered his voice.”He puttin’ his hands on you?“ 

“No!” her voice faltered as she backtracked. “I mean, he almost did, but, he stopped himself!” 

Lamar had already got up in anger. “Oh homeboy got the game twisteddd.” 

“Lamar chill out!” 

He sat down and tried to relax, but he felt his leg started to bounce in agitation. A couple of people glanced at him, but he couldn’t be bothered with their stares. Lamar knew there was a good reason he never liked that nigga. “I ain’t chillin’ out shit. What’s been goin’ on between ya’ll two?” 

She huffed. “Everythin’ was fuckin’ fine when we were datin’. There was no problems! It started after we got married, like we had one month of the honeymoon period and after that shit went left! Suddenly everythin’ I do is ‘too ghetto’ and I gotta act a certain way around his people, and that shit is exhaustin’ cuz he get mad at everythin’ I do! I can’t even wear my bonnet without him gettin’ mad. It’s like he’s tryin’’ to change me.” 

“Um, that nigga must be blind or some shit to just now be realizin’ that about you.” Lamar couldn’t help but comment in annoyance. “Does this nigga not know where you grew up at? We came up in South LS, what did he fuckin’ expect?”

“I-i don't know. I tried to talk to him about it, but he wasn’t tryin’ to hear it.” she said quietly. 

“How do you feel about it.” 

“I feel,” she let out a shaky breath. “stupid as hell. I let the first fuckin’ nigga I talk to after bein’ with Frank whisk me away and smooth talk me, and it turns out he’s some fuckin’ bougie, bitch made ass nigga who wants my ass to ‘act proper’.” 

It was rare that Tanisha sounded so small and defeated. Lamar didn’t like that. 

“Fuck that nigga, you don’t gotta act like nothin’ you not. Nisha you ghetto as hell, but girl that’s you and that’s not a bad thing. This ain’t yo fault.” 

“Thanks L.” 

Lamar dragged a hand down his face. Suddenly he was tired. “Do anyone else know bout this?” 

“Nigga are you crazy? Hell no. You the only one. Imagine if I told Tonya or Franklin about this shit.” 

He could, and he didn’t know which would be worst. He snorted in laughter. 

“Tonya’s crazy ass would probably key that nigga car before pourin’ sugar in his gas tank. Then beat his ass with a fuckin’ bat. And Franklin’s ass would probably blow that nigga up. Like literal bombs and everythin’.” 

She laughed at the morbid comment. “You ain’t wrong about that.”

He paused for a second to scratch his head.“That nigga ain’t off the hook though.” Tanisha knew he wasn’t gonna be ok with the situation. He was on his own level of crazy compared to Tonya and Franklin. 

She sighed as if she knew he was gonna say something like that. “I know.”

In the background he heard the car door open.

“What you doin’ now?”

“Gas station. I want some Hot Cheetos.” 

“Shame, shame. Didn’t yo ass just leave the gym?” 

“Ok, and?” 

Lamar chuckled. 

“But enough about me and my crumblin’ ass marriage. What’s goin’ on with you?”

Lamar promptly stopped laughing, nervousness crashing in and making his stomach flip. 

“You don’t gotta tell me now L. Shit you ain’t gotta tell me ever. Just know that I’m here for you to talk to.” 

She was right, he really didn’t have to tell her anything. They could just brush the small incident aside, never to talk about it again. However, Lamar had given it much thought beforehand. Tanisha probably knew to some extent what he was going to tell her. He gathered that venting or telling someone his secret could make him feel better. And this wasn’t just anyone, this was one of his best friends. Someone he trusted and should be able to trust with something like this. 

Lamar however, still couldn’t get over his nervousness in the situation. He had never talked about this with anyone, except for Jay, and that was so long ago, when he was a kid. Now he was a grown ass man, still nervous about the subject.

“The shit I’m bout to tell you is between us, and only us, aight? You can’t even tell Tonya about this shit.” 

“Of course. You know I won’t tell anyone.” 

He nodded to himself in confirmation. She wouldn’t.

He couldn’t help but peek around the park. Despite it being late there were quite a few people there at the park. He sighed, wishing that he could be alone to tell Tanisha. Maybe he was being a little paranoid and extra, but he didn’t care. 

“Damn, they’re hella people here.” Tanisha seemed to decipher what he was trying to say immediately. 

“You wanna meet up somewhere?”

“That would be cool, but you probably tired and shit-“ 

“Nigga hush, where are you?”

That’s how at 8:42 at night they found themselves huddled in the backseat of Tanisha’s car at a gas station parking lot. Chop and Slash were cuddled with them as well, tired from all the running around they did. Snuggled in Tanisha’s lap, Slash was on the verge of sleep in while Chop tiredly looked up at Lamar. He whined before gently knocking his head against Lamar’s stomach. As Lamar scratched underneath Chop’s muzzle, Tanisha spoke.

“You know, dogs can sense if you anxious or sad.” It wasn’t a question, just a statement. Lamar slowly nodded. His nerves seemed to be getting the better of him every passing second, so that explains a lot.. 

“I-I’m, uhh,” he took a deep breath. He toyed with the water bottle he had bought from the station with his hands, tapping a steady beat. Tanisha thankfully wasn’t looking at him and instead straight ahead at the passing cars.

“U-um, I-I’m, what the fuck dog.” Lamar scowled at himself, wondering why he was stuttering so damn much. It was like the words were stuck in his throat. “Fuck, this shit is hard.” he croaked, and it was at this moment that he realized that tears were beginning to build up and sooner or later they were going to spill. Stomach tightening to the point of discomfort, he began to think of backing out, but Tanisha simply grabbed ahold of his hand. Her thumb lightly brushed over the back of his hand, the small gesture a immediate comfort to him. 

“Breath.” He followed her advice, letting out a shaky breath. 

 

“I’m bi.”

 

A lone tear fell down his cheek and Tanisha was quick to wipe it away with her thumb. “That’s dope L.” She looked at him, a happy smile on her face. “How long have you known?”

Breathing again, Lamar gave a deep sigh.“Shit, since like 8th grade. You remember Jay?”

A small chuckle left her mouth. “Yea, he was funny as fuck. That nigga disappeared of the face of the planet though, ain’t no one know where he went. But, what about him?” 

Lamar couldn’t help but smile bitterly. Jay was funny. He began relaying the memories of Jay and him to his friend. It was weird finally talking about it out loud, but the more he spoke, the calmer he got and the easier the words flowed out. It was like a well needed therapy session. A weight lifted off his shoulders. Tanisha listened until he was finished, looking at his shoulder before lifting up the shirt sleeve and tracing over the scar covered by his tattoo’s with her thumb. It could barely be seen through all the black ink, but was still there. She had asked about the scar before, because the two often went and got tattoo’s with each other, but he had told her what he had told Franklin and his mom. 

“Stupid ass bitch. Damn, I’m sorry Lamar. Didn’t know you was goin’ through all that.”

He shrugged.“You couldn’t have know, we didn’t even know each other like that when the shit was goin’ on.” They became friends about two months after that, she really couldn’t have known.

Her head fell and landed on his shoulder and Lamar let his knock gently against her’s as well. The two sat in comfortable silence, watching people go in and out of the gas station.

“So, you wanna tell me why yo ass was eye-fuckin’ Franklin the other day?” she teased.

“Shut the fuck up.” His cheeks burned as she let out a boisterous laugh. 

Lamar still shrugged, unapologetic. “If you hadn’t said shit about his shirt bein tight, maybe I wouldn’t have been starin’ so damn hard.”

“So what, you like, gotta crush on him or somethin’?” 

Lamar hesitated. “Somethin’ like that.”

“How do you feel when you with him?” 

Lamar felt his heart thump and his face grow hotter. “I just feel good, you know? Happy and shit. He really been helpin’ a nigga out and goin’ out his way to make sure I’m good. He already did that before I got kicked out my place, but I think because we livin’ with each other now it’s even more personal? If that makes sense?” He stopped because he felt so mushy and soft, talking about his feelings like this. Twisting the cap off the bottle, he took a chug of his water. 

“It makes sense.” Tanisha confirmed, which was comforting. “

And he attractive as hell so, that’s a plus.” Imagines of Franklin walking around in that fucking small ass towel came to mind. Boy it took everything in him not to openly ogle at the man that afternoon. 

“That’s Franklin though. He a real sweetheart, cute, carin’, got good dick-“

Lamar physically felt the water go down the wrong pipe as he choked. Wiping the water off his chin, he blushed as he peered at her. 

“Really?” 

She feigned innocence. “What?” 

Smacking his teeth, he rolled his eyes in pretend annoyance. “You play too much dog.” All kinds of images and scenarios appeared in his head and he rubbed at his eyes as if to wiped them away. 

Tanisha giggled, knocking into him gently. “Just lettin’ you know.” Her eyebrows wiggled, furthering her lewdness. 

By then it was a little after 9:20 and Lamar announced his departure. Tanisha helped with the kids, scooping up a sleeping Slash and resting him securely in the back seat of Franklin’s car. Chop hopped in the back as well and Lamar made sure to close the door after him. With one last hug from Tanisha and a promise to meet up more, he set off back home.

 

~ 

 

The next day would mark two days since the wedding incident. Franklin was still clearly in a funk, and didn’t even really try to hide it, embarrassed and mad about what had happened. Lamar knew that Frank tended to dwell on stuff longer than necessary, which further added to the brewing of his emotions. The lanky man didn’t like seeing his friend like this and wanted to cheer him up so he constructed a plan to take Franklin to Micheal’s, where they would grill and hang out in the back.

Franklin had been moping around watching Serious Cougars on the couch when Lamar slide in front of him, blocking his view. 

Franklin’s response was quick, dry, and unamused. “Get the fuck outta the way dog.”

“I’m good homie.” He snatched the remote away from Franklin and turned the TV off.

Franklin closed his eyes and sighed. “Nigga, what do you want?” 

“For you to have some fun, you moody muthafucker. Get yo swim trunks, we finna go over to Michael’s.”

“But we got a pool here though. And it’s gettin’ cold outside anyway.” 

“We gotta a couple more days till it get cold for real, for real! It feel good outside now!” Lamar threw his hands up in exasperation. “Dog stop being difficult and come on!”

Franklin still didn’t get up, instead giving the taller man a blank stare and Lamar frowned. He grabbed the man by the hand and tried to pull him off the couch and he succeeded in doing so, but then Franklin just plopped on the floor. Next thing you know Lamar was dragging the man across the smooth floor, Franklin showing no signs of complying anytime soon. He was making some progress but then Chop and Slash came out of nowhere and proceeded to mount on Franklin’s back like he was a free ride. Lamar tried to get them off but they just got more comfortable. He kneeled in front of the man in one last ditch effort to get him out the house. 

“Nigga it’ll be fun.” Franklin sighed again, harder this time. 

“I don’t even have any swimmin’ trunks man.” Lamar did a little two step in excitement at Franklin finally giving in. 

“Good, cause I don’t either. We finna get some on our way over there.” 

He paused thinking. “Actually…” 

“Actually what nigga?” Franklin asked, wiggling Chop and Slash off of him and standing up.

“First one to the bedroom gets to pick the losers swimsuit!” Lamar yelled making a dash towards downstairs. 

 

~ 

 

Lamar’s bottom lip tutted out as he drove down the road.

“Nigga stop poutin’. Don’t be mad cause you lost.”

Even after Lamar had gotten a head start, Franklin still managed to charge and knock him into a wall as he dashed to the bedroom. Where he got that burst of speed, Lamar had no idea. 

“You still ain’t apologize for almost knockin’ my fuckin’ shoulder outta place.” 

Franklin patted his shoulder as if to sympathize, but it sure didn’t feel like it. 

“You’ll be fine.” In the back seat, Chop and Slash barked, almost as if they agreed with Franklin. 

 

~ 

 

The shit eating grin Franklin had plastered on his face as Lamar parked the car was extremely successful in working the taller one’s nerve. The need to mush Franklin’s face in was strong. Leaving the windows rolled down a bit for the kids, they got out and entered the Binco’s where they began looking around. Well, Franklin looked around, Lamar sulked and followed, wondering what Franklin was gonna pick out for him to wear. A bored looking salesperson approached the two. 

“Is there anything I can help you two with?” 

Lamar was about to tell her no, and to politely fuck off, but to his irritation Franklin spoke up. 

“Actually there is.” She glanced uninterestedly towards him.

“And what would that be?” 

“Well, my dear friend here wants a swimsuit, but he doesn’t want a normal one, ain’t that right L?” 

Lamar grinded his teeth together in annoyance. Franklin was enjoying this too fucking much. ”Fuck you.” 

The woman’s thin eyebrow arched and she looked at the two of them like they were weirdos before leading them to where the swimsuits were. They were the regular trunks, but next to them were…. 

“Will this be good enough?” she asked. 

Franklin cheesed and nodded. “It’s perfect.” 

He then proceeded to shoo Lamar to wait outside as he made his purchases. The taller man rolled his eyes as he walked outside, petting the dogs wet noses through the open window as he waited. Franklin didn’t take too long and soon he walked out with a Binco bag in his hand. He had the same stupid, smart ass look on his face too. Lazily waving the bag at Lamar to taunt him, Franklin smugly climbed into the car. Lamar grumbled to himself, and got in as well, pulling off into the road. He warily glanced at the small plastic bag in Franklin’s lap. 

“What you get me?” 

A chuckle escaped the other man’s mouth. “You’ll see when we get there.” 

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Franklin’s vagueness. “Whatever homie.” 

 

~

 

“Oh hell no!” 

Franklin laughed at Lamar as he waited outside the very bathroom he snuck through when he first entered Micheal’s house. He leaned against the wall, already having changed into the plain black swimming trunks he got for himself. Lamar at that moment was finding out what Franklin had picked out for him. 

“Dog, I can’t believe you.” the man actually sounded devastated. 

Franklin rolled his eyes. “You are so fuckin’ dramatic.” 

“I’m being dramatic for a good ass reason. It may not matter to you, but I have a _imagine_ to uphold, nigga. I can’t be out here in these streets lookin’ like this.”

“Streets? Nigga, we in the middle of Rockford Hills, this ain’t the hood.” 

Franklin heard Lamar muttered to himself and then move around in the bathroom. Then there was a pause. 

“I think imma just sit this pool thing out dog.” 

Franklin smacked his teeth. “Come on dog, don’t be like that. The whole pick the loser clothes out was your idea.” 

Lamar still sounded like he had made his mind. “I know but…” 

Franklin felt himself let up. “If you really uncomfortable then you don’t have to then.” He felt guilty for Lamar’s discomfort. He really didn’t mean to make the other man feel like that, he had thought they could laugh about the whole thing. 

He waited for a response from Lamar. About three minutes passed with nothing but shuffling being heard and Franklin was about to call out for his friend when all of a sudden, the bathroom door swung open and out walked Lamar. Beside his chains, he was naked down to his waist, where he had the towel Amanda gave him wrapped around his waist.

He shyly looked at Franklin and smiled. “I lost, so it’s only fair.” 

Franklin looked at him with uncertainty. “You sure dog?” 

Lamar nodded. “Yea, like you said, we in Rockford Hills. I should be fine.”

Franklin still wasn’t that convinced, but he lead the way down the stairs and outside to the pool where the De Santa’s and Trevor were. Tracey, Jimmy, and Trevor were in pool lounging on floaties, while Michael stood at the grill. Amanda rested on the ground, where she played with the kids. 

Tracey smiled and waved them over. “Hurry up guys, they water’s perfect. We’re gonna play volleyball!”

“Perfect?!” Franklin turned around in surprise to see Lamar already in the water, long inked arms comically hugging himself. The towel he had on was throw on the lounge chair like he had been in a hurry, along with his phone and shoes. “Trace, you a lie and a half, it’s cold as hell in here!” 

Franklin laughed as he set his things down next to Lamar’s, and proceeded to get into the pool as well. The blonde giggled and splashed water in the gangbangers face as she passed by on her pink flamingo floaty. Lamar wiped at his eyes, not amused by Tracey’s assault.

Franklin moved past them to help Jimmy and Trevor set up the volleyball net. “Hey kiddo!” Trevor, donned in a floral one piece and shades gave Franklin a hard pat on the back, almost making Franklin fall back on his ass in the water. Franklin grounded himself and took a closer look at the meth head, and after seeing the flush on his face and smelling the alcohol on his breath, Franklin deemed the man drunk. 

Gently, he tugged at the side of the net Trevor was holding and the man didn’t put up a fight to hold it, letting it slip out of his scar covered hands. Trevor was either a angry or happy drunk, no inbetween. He seemed to be in one of his happy, chill drunk moods today.

“Go sit yo drunk ass down somewhere T.” If he didn’t know Trevor he surely would've been annoyed, but since he did, he couldn’t help but be fond of the older man and his antics. 

Because Trevor was in such a good mood, he didn’t object, and instead dragged himself out of the pool and crawled over to where Amanda was playing with Chop and Slash. Without hesitation he rested his head in her open lap and she rolled her eyes and smiled, running her fingers through his wet, thinning hair. 

Now that Trevor was away from the net, Franklin and Jimmy were able to finish setting it up.

“What are the teams?” Jimmy asked, slowly trudging through the water. 

“Me and Lamar are gonna kick your asses!” Tracey smirked, and Lamar laughed. 

“Hell yea, that’s what I’m talkin’ bout!” They did a little hand shake before he turned and grabbed the volleyball. The lanky man locked eyes with Franklin, a new heat about them.

“Ready for an ass whoopin’ nigga?” A scoff left Franklin’s mouth, but he still smirked in amusement.

“Nigga you wish. Back up that shit you talkin’ and serve the ball.” Lamar grinned before going to make the serve.

 

~ 

 

“Dude, what the fuck! How did we lose?!” an exasperated Jimmy yelled out as the game came to an end. It was a really close match, they only lost by one point. Franklin snickered.

“Only reason we lost is cuz Lamar got tree branches for arms.” 

“Don’t hate homie.” A smug Lamar grinned from the other side of the net. Franklin returned it. Even though they had lost, it was still fun and that's what mattered the most. He most definitely felt ten times better than he did that morning. By this time, Michael had finished grilling and was setting up the food on the small table next to him. As they began making their way out the pool, Franklin turned his head towards Lamar, who was currently laughing at something Trevor had said. The taller man seemed much more relaxed than earlier when they were in the house getting changed. Instead of going up the stairs of the pool, Lamar walked to the side, trying to heave himself up and…. 

 

_Damn. Lamar kinda got ass._

 

He had pick out a medium, cherry red speedo for Lamar, but now, looking at how the fabric stretch around Lamar’s ass, he probably should of gotten a large. Lamar’s ass wasn’t by any means gargantuous, the brief thought of Lamar walking around with a stripper booty made him snort, it was more like a bubble butt. One that had a lot of give and bounce, judging from how Lamar’s first try to heave himself out the pool was not a success. It fit his body, which was full of lean muscle, not super defined, but you could still make out some abs and so on. Water dripped down almost sinfully slow on the man's body, catching slowly between crevices and ridges.

 

_Lamar looked…..really good._

 

It took Franklin a couple more seconds of ogling before he realized what exactly what he was doing. He didn’t mean to stare, but in general he was an ass person, so that’s just where his eyes had landed. He frowned, making a face at himself for his lewdness. 

Then at that moment, of course Lamar had to turn his head and look at him, a big dopey smile plastered on his face. Franklin felt that familiar wave of warmth come over him again, which was becoming a regular occurance whenever he was around Lamar. It wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling, it was actually very pleasant, something nice that helped bring up his mood, but why he constantly felt it near L was a mystery. 

“That ass whoopin’ got you thinkin’ huh homie?”

His smug ass friend caught him off guard so he didn’t have a well thought out comeback for the taller man. 

“Shut up nigga.” Lamar simply laughed at him, before deciding to get out the pool normally, like everyone else. He trudged through the water to the stairs, making his way out. And as he did, Franklin’s gaze quickly fell back on the man’s ass again. He shook his head at himself again, beginning to make his way to the pool stairs. 

 

~ 

 

Amanda peeked over the rim of her beer at Franklin who either thought no one was watching his obvious gawking at Lamar’s ass or simply did not care if anyone saw him. The man made a face at himself before shaking his head and making his way to the stairs of the pool. He got out and passed Lamar, who would have successfully took a bite of his burger if he hadn’t been distracted by a moving, wet Franklin. And what did Lamar do? Waste little to no time looking at Franklin’s ass as well. 

A quiet giggle escaped her. “Those two are ridiculous.” 

Next to her in a lounge chair that was pulled to be side to side with hers, Michael sneakily looked on as well, behind the safety of his aviators. “I told you.” 

“You shoulda seen them when we were over at their place.” A dozy Trevor grumbled from his spot, lazily laid across both Amanda and Michael. “It was dripping with domesticity. Put you two love birds marriage to shame.”

Amanda snorted. “A lot of people could put our marriage to shame.” 

Michael took a gulp of his whiskey, letting out a satisfied breath. “I know that’s right.” Then he gently took Amanda’s hand, tracing over the wedding ring. Bringing her hand up close, he gently kissed her knuckles, warm breath tickling her fingers. She smiled widely. 

“That was before though. Were much better now.” 

“Um, all thanks to moi.” 

Michael smiled and gave a pat to Trevor floral covered tush as he looked as the young adults congregate outside of the pool, eating their food. “That’s right T. Alllll thanks to you.”

“I can’t tell if your being sarcastic or not, but your lucky I’m fucking comfortable.” Trevor buried his head in Amanda’s stomach, childishly blowing into her belly button. Giggles bursted from her throat as the man continue on, smiling into her skin all the while. 

 

~ 

 

They had been eating in comfortable silence, listening to the pop music Tracey had been playing from her bluetooth speaker. Lamar watched as Franklin tore a hot dog in two, throwing the larger piece to Chop and the smaller one to Slash. Slash was quick to gobble his piece of food up and tried to go for Chop’s piece, but Franklin stopped the small dog, chiding him. 

“You just had your piece Slash, don’t be greedy.” Slash simply barked at him, and Franklin got up to go get more hot dogs. 

“If you wanted another piece all you had to do was ask.” Chop, who had just finished his own hot dog, barked at Franklin this time. Franklin laughed.

“You can’t be talkin’ Chop, what Slash do to you, you do to me and L.” Maybe Lamar was seeing things, but at that moment, he could of swore he saw Chop give Franklin a leveled looked before grunting. 

“Nigga, yes you do. You do that shit all the time.” 

Lamar saw Jimmy raise an eyebrow. “Who the fuck is Franklin talking to?” 

“The dogs.” 

Tracey look on confused.“The dogs?”

“Yea, the dogs. He look crazy talkin’ to them, but actually do be havin’ whole ass conversations and shit.” 

Jimmy and Tracey didn’t look like they quite understood what Lamar was trying to tell them, but Lamar couldn’t blame them. Lamar remembers a while ago, he had just finished taking a nap and was making his way to the kitchen, when he heard Franklin talking. Lamar assumed that he had someone over or he was talking on the phone, but when he made it up the stairs, it was just Franklin and Slash on the couch watching TV. And everytime Franklin said something, Slash would give a low bark or whine afterwards...like they were in the middle of an actual conversation. He chalked it up to him just waking up and blearily continued to the kitchen to get something to eat. 

But then, there was another time when Franklin and Lamar were searching the house, looking for Franklin’s keys. They had been at it for about fifthteen minutes, when Chop stirred from his nap and yawned getting up from his bed. Franklin was quick to ask the dog if he knew where his keys were, and Lamar laughed because he thought Franklin was joking around. But then Chop barked and boredly made his way over to a large plant pot that was tucked into the corner of the room and dug around in it before retrieving the keys and bringing them to Franklin. When he dropped the keys in Franklin's hands it looked as if he rolled his eyes before barking and turning around to go outside on the deck. Franklin called out something about ‘being a smartass’ to the dog and at that moment, Lamar silently accepted the fact that Franklin could talk to dogs.

A constant tapping took Lamar’s attention and he took another bite out of his burger, before looking at Tracey, who was texting away on her phone. 

He leaned over to see her screen. “Who the hell you textin’?” 

She giggled and showed him a picture of her and guy on the beach. He looked like the stereotypical white surfer, but he was cute nonetheless. He saw the blush on her face and grinned.

“That’s yo lil boyfriend?” he asked quietly. She nodded and looked over to her parents and Trevor who were all talking amongst themselves. 

“We’ve been going out for about, three months now?” she quietly gleamed, continuing to look at the picture of them together on her phone. “I haven’t told my parents or Trevor yet cuz, you know.” she shrugged. 

 

Lamar chuckled. “Oh I know.” 

“I really like him, you know? I just don’t want him to be scared off by my bat shit crazy family.” 

Lamar nodded. They were all over-protective of her, but Jimmy, Franklin, and Lamar only stepped in when they knew the guy was bad news or being disrespectful towards Tracey. Michael and Trevor on the other hand, were just what you’d expect, her father figures who would have no problem skinning alive any man that got close to her. 

A familiar song played as Franklin’s phone rang and he set his plate down before picking it up. 

“Wassup Lest?” Franklin said, making his way over to the tennis court. Lamar watched Franklin’s back as he continued to talk to the man on the phone. His eyes were getting lost in the muscles of Franklins defined back and of course his ass, when Franklin turned around and become Lamar to come to him. 

Lamar gave the rest of his food to the kids before he got up and began making his was to his friend. Feeling a soft breeze, it was at that moment that he remembered that he had been walking around in a fucking speedo. And as stupid as it sounds, he must of been having to much fun in the water and honestly forgot about it until now. His walk faltered slightly and he silently debated in his head if he should go back and get his towel or keep going. He kept going, mind getting the better of him and deciding that going back to retrieve his towel would look weird. Plus no one was looking twice at what he wore, if Trevor could wear a one piece with no problem, surely he could wear a speedo. 

But the closer he got to crush, the more nervous he got. He knew he didn’t look bad, but he felt so exposed. 

Finally making his way over to Franklin, he tried to look a casual as possible. “Wassup dog?” 

“Lest said the ole’ dude came back from vacation a bit earlier. So it’s all up to you now, when we finna handle him?” 

As much as Lamar wanted to take care of the dude, he wasn’t in so much of a rush now. Most of that intial anger had passed. Plus, they got out the house today to cheer up Frank. BT, could wait.

Lamar shrugged, trying not to fidget around so much. “I ain’t in no rush, we’ll wait a few days. That way we can plan shit better and not just run in like dumbasses.” 

Franklin nodded, before telling Lester just that. A few more words were exchanged before Franklin ended the call. 

“Lest said he’ll try to find out some more info on the dude and he’ll get back to us about it...” Franklin trailed off, looking straight at Lamar. Thrown off by his friends suddenly serious gaze, Lamar fidgeted around, chiding himself in his head for it. 

“Nigga, what’s wrong?”

The tall man gave a weak chuckle, rubbing at his shoulder. “Nothin’ serious homie, I just feel kinda naked.” 

The second after Lamar said that he stilled, because he had just brought more unnecessary attention to himself. He felt his stomach flip as he watched Franklin look him up and down before walking past him, playfully bumping into him. 

“Don’t worry homie, you look good.” 

If Lamar could scream, he would have. 

 

~ 

 

Franklin pushed the front door open, moving out the way to let Chop and Slash run in. Lamar followed, closing and locking the door behind him. 

Walking to the kitchen, Franklin place the leftover food from the cookout in the fridge and went to grab a bottle of water before making his way over to the couch area where Lamar was. He dropped on the couch next to the man and took out his phone, ready to fuck around on it until he was ready to go to bed. 

Lamar looked up from his own device. “How you feelin’ homie?” 

Franklin took a second. He looked up and saw the way Lamar was currently looking at him, filled with concern for his well being. He smiled.

“Better dog, a lot better. Thanks homie.” 

Lamar look pleased at his answer, cheesing back, and Franklin silently marveled on how expressive his friend was. He could always tell how Lamar was feeling because Lamar really did have his emotions on his sleeve. No poker face. The smile radiated throughout Lamar’s whole face, his cheeks and laugh lines raised, and his eyes grinned. This just showed him even more that Lamar really did care about him. Past events reared their ugly head into his mind causing him to frown and Lamar to look at him in confusion. 

“Awww, what I do nigga, you was just happy a second ago.” 

Franklin looked off to the side, gazing into the city night of Los Santos. “I just feel kinda bad about the whole thing before.” 

“What thing?” Franklin turned to look back at the taller man. 

“The whole us not talkin’ or hangin’ like that for a month or two thing. You really do care about me dog, and I just kinda ran off and ghosted for a minute. Came back only once in a while. Can’t imagine how you felt.”

To some, it might not have been a big deal, but it was to them. They had just been so use to being near each other and that gap of not seeing the other caused a small rift in their friendship. Sure they were grown men, that had other things to do and couldn’t be joined at the hip all the time, but the situation still felt wrong. 

Lamar leaned back into the sofa, staring at the blank TV with a somber look. “If you want me to keep shit real with you, I was mad as fuck dog. I would sit my ass at home and just wonder what the fuck was keepin’ your time so much that you couldn’t even come by or call. But at the same time, I was bein’ stubborn and was like ‘if he ain’t gonna call me, I ain’t finna call his ass’.” 

Franklin snorted at that. “You petty as hell.” 

Lamar didn’t even argue with him, nodding his head and grinning. “Nigga you already know this. I’m a stubborn ass muthafucka.”

Franklin looked at him. “You know I didn’t mean to just not talk to you though, right?”

“Yea, I know. Had to law low after all that shit you was doin’. Contact with me coulda got my ass killed. After all that shit I’m surprised yo ass ain’t dead.” 

“You and me both homie.” 

“I’m just mad you left me with Stretch. That nigga was shady.” 

Franklin snorted at that. “Um nigga, that was all you. You sure as hell didn’t mind hangin’ with that nigga.” He tried to make his response sound casual but words left his mouth bitterly. 

There was a pause and then Lamar’s head jerked back and he looked at Franklin in disbelief, a shit eating smirk on his face. 

“You was jealous of Stretch?!” 

Franklin opened his mouth to retort, but no words came out and he blushed, turning to look at the wall. Lamar howled in laughter.

“What was you jealous of homie?” 

“I-I already didn’t like the nigga like that, yo ass knew that two.” Flushed, he crossed his arms.“You just seemed so keen on hangin’ out with his ass and takin’ his word for gospel, that shit pissed me off dog. You ain’t even realize that nigga was janky until after the fact.” 

The lanky man hooked a arm around Franklin’s neck, bringing him closer. “Awwww you ain’t have nothin’ to be jealous of homie. Stretch would never take yo place.” 

Franklin first instinct was to shove Lamar off of him, but at the same time he didn’t mind the closeness. Lamar smelled like weed and cologne, and while some people didn’t like the smell, Franklin wasn’t mad about it. It was familiar, welcoming, nice. With the blush still present on his face due to Lamar’s words, he pouted, and looked off to the side. 

Lamar was still having a grand time laughing at the revelation. “So while I was jealous of creeper and crazy dude, you was jealous of Stretch? That’s adorable homie.” he cooed. 

This time Franklin did shove Lamar, gently of course, sending the laughing man to land sideways on the couch. He rolled his eyes and smiled before getting up to shut the lights off and began making his way to the bedroom, a snickering Lamar following closely behind. The had showered at Michael’s house before leaving, so all they had to do was change into some comfy clothes and go to sleep.

Doing just that, they hit the bed. Franklin couldn’t help but peer at a dozing Lamar, who looked seconds away from falling asleep. Lamar’s head turned and showed that same dopey smile he got when they were at the pool.

“Night homie.” 

Franklin tucked the pillow closer under his head and watched Lamar’s eyes finally close. 

Today had been a good one, he felt better, but now he had other things on his mind. He didn’t know exactly how to take it, so he figured he should just sit on it and think. The thoughts that he were getting weren’t unwelcoming, just new. 

“Night L.” 

That night he drifted off to sleep, and despite the always cool bedroom, he was conspicuously warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and tell me wat u think :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stripper girlfriends and much needed vacations. 
> 
> (yall its 2 in the mornin and im mf tiredddd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i been had this chapter finished, but then our internet was out for two WHOLE weeks so u know

The next following days leisurely went by, and Lester was able to inform them on several things. 

Brown’s main base of operation just so happened to be the abandon farm of the O’Neil brothers, the hicks that Trevor had wipe out. Apparently Trevor blew up the place, and no one had went to grab the space because they didn't have the energy or money to rebuild it. It would've became another forgotten, ran down structure in the area if Brown didn’t rebuild it. 

It was nothing to rebuild the building because Brown was rich as hell. Born into his wealth, he not only a lot of money to get weapons, drugs, pay people off to stay under the radar, he knew people. A lot of people. Particularly people like the Lost, Aztecas, and Ballas. Which was probably why he had so many people at his disposal. 

Lester told them that the hardest thing that they were going have to get past was probably going to be the security. Brown was able to rebuild the house and add all kinds of features to it, a high powered electric fence, security on guard 24/7, some also equipped with dogs, cameras at every corner. There were reports that anyone that got within 20 yards of the property were immediately dealt with.

They weren’t about to fuck around with some ordinary gangster, this dude sounded like a up incoming kingpin. 

As Lester talked about the game plan over the speakerphone, Franklin glanced over at Lamar. The man didn’t look scared but more overwhelmed about what was being told to him. Then Franklin had to remember that Lamar never participated in well thought out missions like this before. The taller man was more use to rolling with whatever info he got and jumping into the heat of a scuffle, with no preparation. Lester stopped talking to check over something and Lamar chuckled shaking his head. 

“So this is the kind of shit ya’ll niggas was up to?” 

“Still up to apparently.” Franklin responded, rolling his shoulder until he heard a crack. He set his phone down on the coffee table and got up, walking into the kitchen. “I didn’t even know that this nigga had power like that, I thought he was finna be more like Stretch. He sound more like Martin Madrazo.” 

“Ya’ll dealt with him before though, right?” 

“I only met the dude once. Mike and Trevor were the ones that dealt with him on more than one occasion.” He open the fridge and retrieved two water bottles, tossing one at Lamar on his way back to the couch. “According to Trevor though, the man wasn’t really all that tough. Apparently cuttin’ off a person’s ear will make them think twice about fuckin’ around with you.” 

Lamar snickered. “T’s ass crazy as fuck.” 

The typing on the other end of the phone ceased and the two leaned closer to listen to the other man. “Now what I can for you two is completely shut down the power, taking out the security cameras and the fence. The security guards and dogs are a different story though.” 

“Well we gotta take them out.” 

“Sleep darts?” Lamar quickly commented, but he didn’t sound so sure about his suggestion. 

Franklin smiled at that and nodded, reassuring his friend. “Naw that’s a good idea dog.”

Lamar lit up a little after that. “I could give a fuck what happens to the guards but I ain’t shootin’ no dogs. I ain’t that heartless.” 

Some rummaging could be heard through the phone. “You two are in luck then, because I just so happen to have tranquilizer guns and darts with me. So now that that’s done, are you guys gonna be ready to go by tomorrow?” 

Franklin looked up to Lamar for confirmation, getting his answer when the taller man nodded. 

“We should be good.” 

“Great! I’ll talk to you two tomorrow. Be ready.” 

Lester hung up and Franklin pocketed his phone. He laid to rest on the couch, wanting to completely submerge in the soft cushions. 

“Dog, I’m bored. You wanna hit up the titty club later on?” 

Franklin rolled his eyes and yawned, but checked the time on his phone anyway way. 3:37. 

“Wake me up around seven and then we can get ready to go.” 

Lamar cutely jumped in his seat in excitement and Franklin grinned at that, dozing off. 

 

~ 

 

“Nigga, what’s wrong with you?” 

Franklin snapped out of his daze, and turn to stare at the scantily dressed woman in his lap. Infernus, real name Keke, looked back, comfortably leaning against him, arm around his shoulder. One of her many diamond chokers brushed against his shoulder, cool to the touch. Under the neon lights every curve of her body showed, glowing and outlining her in a warm pink.

“I’m fine.” 

She scoffed and glided her hand over her hair, slicked back unlike her usually do. 

“Now nigga, we both know that’s a lie. What you frownin’ at?” 

“But I always frown though, that’s just my face.” 

She poked a sparkly nail at his chest. “Yea, but I can tell when yo ass chillin’ and when you not. So stop tryin’ to stall and tell ya gurl what’s up.” 

Franklin paused, fingers absentmindedly tracing over the rose tattoo on Keke’s right ass cheek. Keke couldn’t help but be so concerned, that’s how she was with a lot of people. Franklin would call her something like the older sister he never had if they hadn't fucked around before and after his relationship with Tanisha.

He counted the stretch marks on her ass, lost in thought. She waited patiently for him to speak, twisting his hair in little parts. 

“I don’t know dog, a nigga just been feelin’ weird lately.” 

“Well shit, we all feel like that sometimes. Is it because of the weddin’ thing?”

Franklin loudly smacked his teeth. “How you even know about that?”

“Come on my nigga, this the hood we talkin’ bout.” Keke could only shrug. “Word travels around the block.” 

“Yea, cause niggas don’t no how to keep they fuckin’ mouth shut. But naw, it ain’t even about that shit, I’m over that.” 

“Well then you gotta explain baby.” Sighing exasperatedly, she rolled her eyes at him. “When, where, who, and why my nigga.” She listed off and adjusted her position in his lap. Franklin frowned at himself.

“It’s Lamar man. Wherever or whenever ever I’m around him I feel weird. But it’s not even a bad weird, it’s a good weird. Like even durin’ the smallest things, I just feel good, we could just be hangin’ out on the couch in silence and I’ll feel... great.” 

“You don’t usually feel like that with Lamar? He like your best friend.” 

“I do, but I feel like it’s just somethin’ more.” 

Keke gave him a unimpressed look, which almost made him feel stupid. Was there something that he was missing? 

“What?” he asked when she continued to look at him. She chuckled and sighed again, shaking her head. 

“You niggas are so outta touch with yo emotions it’s ridiculous. Sad even.” 

Franklin still looked perplexed, and Keke gently grabbed his face and shook it. 

“Think a bit harder Frank. I know you smarter than that. You ever stopped to think that maybe you like the nigga? More than a friend?” 

There it was. The thought had crossed Franklin’s mind more than a number of times the past couple days. When it did, he thought that he was crazy. He shook his head in disbelief.

“But that’s my homie Keke. Ain’t that weird, to like have a crush on yo friend?” 

“Remember who you talkin’ to nigga. It happens Frank.” The woman smiled. “Look at me and Nekeisha.” 

Nekeisha, stripper name Nikki, was also another dancer at the club. Keke and Nikki hit it off a long time ago, starting off as friends, and even moving in with each other. Then it developed into something more as the years went by. They had been officially together for more than a couple months now. 

“It’s not as far fetched as you think it is.” Keke continued. “Y’all known each other since y’all was kids! You two are joined at the muthafuckin’ hip, y'all do _**everythin’**_ together. You want me to keep goin’?” 

Franklin interjected, nervously rubbing’ his knuckles. “That’s just the point dog. We’ve known each other for so long, wouldn’t feelins’ get in the way of that? Mess it up? I don’t even know where to begin with the whole us both bein’ guys shit, you know how Lamar is about that shit.” 

Keke flashed a sympathetic smile, patting his back. “I say, keep spendin’ time with him. Give it some time.Cause yo ass sure as hell don’t sound too sure on how you feel at the moment.” 

Franklin nodded. That seemed like reasonable advice. He would wait a little longer and then make a decision. Then go from there. 

It was a good thing that the conversation was coming to a closing, because then crashed in a giggling Nekeisha and Lamar, high off their asses. There was a lot of things that technically weren’t suppose to happen at the club, but many ignored. It also might have gotten worst ever since Trevor took over. Especially good for Lamar and him, they could really do whatever they want. 

“What y’all talkin’ bout baby?” A bubbly Nekeisha smiled, resting her head on Keke shoulders. The older woman turned to greet her in quick kiss. 

“Nothin’ babe.” Nekeisha brushed her long hair out the way and went for another kiss, deeper this time, until Keke pulled away and playfully swatted her girlfriend on the shoulder. 

“Stop it, we at work.” 

“Ain’t never stopped you before.” She dopily smiled.

Franklin chuckled and smiled at their interaction. They really were a cute couple, both different but complitemary. Nekeisha pushed Lamar to sit on the couch next to Franklin and mirrored the position of her girlfriend. 

While the two woman talked, Lamar slowly turned to Franklin. Franklin rolled his eyes and laughed as Lamar broke out into a cheesy ass smile for no reason. 

Franklin returned it. “So you just finna smoke without me?” 

“Naw.” Lamar patted his body and then produce a blunt out of nowhere. He held it out for Franklin to take and Franklin graciously took it from him, placing it between his lips. Franklin patted his pockets for his lighter, but couldn’t find it and concluded that he left it in another pair pants. He heard a flick and turned to Lamar. 

The small flame moved slowly and silently in the air. Even though said flame was in his face, he couldn’t help but pay more attention to Lamar’s lazy glance. A glance that Lamar didn’t break, and wouldn’t anytime soon. Trying to move urgently so Lamar wouldn’t burn himself, he moved in closer, holding the middle of the blunt to direct the end to the flame. It lit, but Franklin barely noticed, because he was to busy looking into Lamar’s hooded stare, the flame leaving golden streaks within those deep mahogany eyes. The white of his eyes tinted pink, and his pupils were dilated but showed calmness and serenity. 

Franklin finally took a pull, collecting the smoke in his mouth before opening it letting the thick smoke slowly leak out and breathing in through his nose. He slowly blew out and repeated the whole process again, still looking at Lamar all the while. 

Franklin finally broke eye contact and turned to Keke to ask if she wanted a hit but she was already looking at him, shit eating grin on her face and hand already out. He rolled his eyes and blushed, hopefully not noticeable under dark and sparse neon lights. 

They sat and talked until the blunt was finished. Franklin checked the time, 11:47, and deemed it was time to go. Lamar tried to plant himself deeper in the couch and Nekeisha giggled at the unimpressed look Franklin sent him. 

“Dog get up.” 

“But it’s so comfy here.” 

Franklin showed him the time on his phone. “Get off yo ass homie. You know we got shit to do tomorrow.” 

“Ooo,” Nekeisha got up from Lamar’s lap to sit in Keke’s instead. The older woman wrapped her arm around her with a smile.“What shit y'all niggas gettin’ up too?” 

“Important shit.” Franklin vaguely replied. The two women got the hint. 

“Try not to get yourselves killed, please and thank you.” Keke said boredly, looking at the both of them. 

“Yea, I’ll try my hardest.” Franklin muttered, to himself mostly, before digging in his pocket to get his wallet. He pulled out all the money he had, and without counting, passed it to the girls. 

“That’s for both of y’all.” He said and watched as they began counting it. 

“Frank…” Keke continued to shuffle through the bills in surprise. “This is about three times more than what you gave us last time!” 

Franklin only shrugged. 

“Oh my god!” Nekeisha squealed to her girlfriend. “Baby there are these shoes I’ve been wanting to get and now I can get them! And in all the different colors they come in two!” 

“Damn my nigga.” Keke look at him in disbelief, but still smiled up at him. “You ever thought about bein’ a sugar daddy?” 

“Back off homegirl.” Lamar called out playfully from the couch. “He’s mine.” 

Keke put her hands up in mock surrender before laughing along with Nekeisha and Lamar. Franklin looked out to the side, face hot, but still found himself smiling all the while. 

 

~ 

 

Looking through the binoculars, Lamar surveyed the scene. The ranch house wouldn’t have looked innocent if it even tried, if not for the outrageously large fence that surrounded it, then definitely for the guards and dogs surrounding it. He put the binoculars on the trunk of the car and looked over at Franklin. 

“So what’s the plan again?” he smiled. Through the ear pieces he heard Lester sigh. The plan was easy enough to grasp and remember. When they were ready to go, they’ll signal Lester to shut off the power. That way, when they take out the guards and dogs, it won't be seen by the camera’s. Once all the outside threats are down, they grab a key from a guard and go in through the side gate door. They move into the house, shoot down anyone who gets in the way and catch Brown. Franklin had explained it more than once on the drive there, and Lamar knew it, he just liked messing with the other man.

Franklin looked up from the tranquilizer sniper rifle he was loading with darts, unamused. Lamar noticed that Franklin had gotten increasingly serious about the mission the closer they had gotten to the farm. He must have taken that from Michael and Trevor’s mentorship. In the comfort of his mind, Lamar found that he didn’t know whether to be annoyed or turned on by Franklin's attitude. 

“Get serious dog.” Franklin went back to loading the gun. 

“Damn nigga, I’m just jokin’.” He shifted a little in his spot. Definitely more turned on. Binoculars back in his hand, he look over the area again. 

“How many?” A click was heard behind him, letting him know that Franklin was ready. 

“Six. We finna start from the right, make yo’ way to the left, then up the middle to the front. If they got dogs, take the dogs out first so they don’t run away and cause problems.” 

“Let me know when to shut the power off.”

Lamar directed Franklin to the right side of the house, where two guards with dogs stood, talking amongst themselves. 

“Start there. L, get ready to shut the power off in 3, 2,1.” 

Looking through the binoculars, Lamar saw the camera’s drop, signalling that they were offline. The loud hum of the electric fence disappeared and it was then that Lamar knew, they were clear. 

He signalled Franklin to go and it took only seconds later for Franklin to take out both dogs on the right side of the house. The guards weren’t aware of what happened to there dogs in time enough and soon they dropped as well. 

Lamar shifted his view. “Two on the left side of the house.” 

They went down in a similar fashion. 

Looking towards the front of the house, Lamar spot the lone guard on the small upstairs deck and two below on the front porch with dogs.The one upstairs looked to be bobbing his head to some music he was listening to. 

“Two stationed on the porch with dogs. A then there’s a dude up there on the deck, by himself.” 

Lamar pulled back briefly to watch Franklin take out the guards with practiced ease. The solemn look on Franklin’s face, his body’s calmness, the way he didn’t hesitate to shoot. Lamar didn’t know how Franklin was making sniping look sexy, but damn was he doing it well. 

He turned back and focused on the mission at hand. The last two guards were at the front, no dogs in sight. They stood still and serious, back turned and unaware of what happened to there comrades. Lamar gave Franklin’s directions to there locations. 

Franklin shot the first one in the arm and both guards looked at the dart in confusion before the second was shot as well. They went down with thud, face first in the dry dirt. 

“Incoming guard coming from the back to the left side of the house. Looking to try and cut the power back on.” Lester informed them. 

Franklin quickly took the shot, stopping the man mere seconds before he opened the power box. 

Lester’s typing on his computer sounded through the ear pieces. “The power should be off for another thirty minutes and the darts should have everyone knocked out for about an hour. You two should be good. Move in and stay safe. See you soon. ”

Franklin and Lamar nodded to each other before making a dash for the unconscious guards near the front of the fence. Franklin quickly nabbed a key from one of the man’s pockets and they both jogged over to fence door on the left side of the house. Lamar took out his SMG and ran towards the front of the house where Franklin followed. Ducking below the front window they heard shouting from the inside and slowly inched towards the door. 

Franklin held up his hand, counting down from 5 and when he hit one, Lamar kicked down the door with all his strength. 

The two guards by the door didn’t stand a chance, bullets immediately connecting with their chest. Blood splattered on the walls, ruining what was safe to assume, a new paint job. More shouting was heard from the house and they took cover, moving deeper inside the building. 

They didn’t have much time, the shooting probably had already alerted Brown. In order to catch the man, they would have to move quickly. Lamar hugged the corner of the wall that lead down to the basement. Heard footsteps racing up the stairs and turned the corner to quickly shoot the man in the face. The man fell down the stairs with a gurtled groan, blood dripping down the steps. 

“Careful not to slip in that shit dog!” Franklin said from behind him, smashing the but of his gun across a sneaky guards face. A wicked crack was heard and the man went down, screaming. Franklin shot twice him in the stomach for good measure. 

Lamar quickly but carefully made his way down the stairs, charging into the room of the basement. No one else was down, but there was all kinds of guns and bombs along with blocky white packaging littered all over the place. 

“He ain’t here! We gotta check upstairs!”

Lamar made his way back up the stairs, and followed Franklin, who was already halfway upstairs. The hallway was long, and filled with guards, all doing their best to protect the door at the end of the hall. And from the way that they were acting, Lamar had a pretty good idea of what, or more specifically who, was behind that door. They rushed in, shooting, punching, doing whatever it took to get to that door. Lamar shot the last guy in between the eyes dead, a smile left on his face because he had been laughing at them in his last final seconds. Lamar was briefly baffled at that before tensing up, whenever people did that in the movies, shit always went down.

All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard on the roof of the house. 

Franklin wildly looked up, perplexed. “The fuck is that?!” 

Whooshing could be heard, exactly identical to the sound of a helicopter. The deafening shuffle of feet was thunderous above then and soon, they heard a crack of wood _splitting_ , _**breaking**_. 

“Oh hell naw! They tryin’ to get this nigga out the house from the roof!” Franklin wasted no time and crashed into the door, and it budged only a little. 

“The nigga musta put sumthin’ behind the fuckin’ door!” Lamar realized in annoyance. Another crack was her above them. 

“We gotta hurry up dog!” Franklin began to take another running start to the door. He hit the mark and it moved a bit more, but they needed more power behind it. 

The next time, Lamar joined him. The door flew off the hinges and they pushed harder, until a loud thud was heard. The rushed into the room, the bookshelf that was behind the door now down on the floor. A big ass hole was made through the roof and the caught the sliver of a white sneaker escaping from it. 

Lamar, throwing all caution out the window, ran out onto the small deck through the door behind what he assumed was Brown’s desk. Brown hadn’t made his leave in a regular ass helicopter, that’s for sure. It looked like one of those helicopters you see in military movies. And whatever it was, it was fucking fast. He shot at the helicopter, but the bullets easily deflected off the aircraft. He ducked as stray bullets flew all over the place. From the window he could see the man himself, laughing at his futile attempts to stop him. The man childishly stuck his tongue out to taunt him and Lamar felt himself fum. 

The aircraft took off, and seconds later, you wouldn’t even have guessed a whole helicopter was in the sky. 

 

~

 

Franklin silently watch Lamar on the deck from inside. Honestly, he had stopped trying to chase after Brown as soon as he saw the helicopter take off in the sky. It wasn’t gonna do any good shooting at it. They hadn’t brought any serious weapons to take it down, he silently chastised himself for that. If the man had all that money at his disposal of course he would be able to get grade A military helicopters like that. 

He watched Lamar’s back, the slight trembled of his shoulders and the way that he tightened his fist a clear sign of his anger. He sighed and reached out, hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Lamar, we gotta go dog. Cops finna be all over this place soon.” 

Lamar didn’t shrug him off, rather lean a bit more into the touch. He let out a breath himself.

“I’ll meet you at the car.” 

Franklin raised a brow at that. “I don’t fuckin’ think so dog, I ain’t leavin’ you here by yoself.” 

“It’ll be quick homie.” 

“And what the fuck you finna do?” 

Lamar actually smiled at the question, and as much as it was cute, it was also very unsettling. 

“Don’t worry about it dog.” 

The argued some more until Lamar was able to temporarily convince the shorter man that he would be fine. So Franklin begrudgingly left the house, jogging past the bodies littered on the ground. He made it to the car, no problem, but after a couple of minutes, heard the familiar sound police sirens drawing near. He began to worry again. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have left his dumbass in there by himself.” Browns knit together in worry, he felt his heart thud loudly in his ears. He was so focused on the looking at the direction of where the cops would eventually come from that he honest to god, screamed, when Lamar jumped in the car. 

“Drive nigga!” Even though he seemed out of breath, he still had the energy to laugh at Franklin, who he had spooked. Franklin got a hold of himself and quickly backed up, further away from the farm. He got on the road and drove away from the house. The ranch became smaller and smaller in the distance. 

Franklin glanced over at the taller man. “What was you even doin’ in there?” 

Lamar turned over to look back and smiled. He then pulled a small device from his pocket, and silently pressed the menacing red button on it. 

Behind them, a wide and loud explosion blew off, utterly destroying Brown’s place of operation. Franklin felt his eyes bug out at the mayhem behind them, the grey mushroom cloud and flames a sharp contrast to the blue sky. 

He looked at Lamar, who was laughing, to the point of fucking tears forming in his eyes, like he was crazy. 

“Nigga, have you lost yo goddamn mind?” 

Lamar wiped at a tear that fell down his cheek, smiling. ”Nigga, I’ve been crazy, where has yo ass been?” 

“You laughin’ right now, but I don’t think yo ass has completely grasped what the fuck you just did. We fucked dog.” 

Lamar had done some pretty dumb shit in the past, but this had to take the cake.

“All I did was blow the place up.” Lamar leaned the seat back and threw his hands behind his head, more relaxed than ever.

“We should be just fine.” 

 

~ 

 

Lester shook his head to himself after Franklin explained what had just occurred over the phone. Adjusting his glasses on his nose, he sighed.

“If you two think that it’s gonna be even remotely ok to walk around in LS safely, after the stunt he just pulled, you have another thing coming.” 

Unsurprisingly, arguing came through the speaker phone.

“What the fuck was you sayin’ earlier homie?” 

“Nigga fuck you!” 

“‘We should be fine’, right, right?! Dog, we had a simple fuckin’ plan! All you had to do was follow it!” 

“Fuck the plan dog! I don’t give a shit.” 

“Well that was obvious you fuckin’ dumbass! Now cuz yo ass didn’t give a shit we finna have niggas comin’ at us left and right!”

“Ok my nigga, I get it! I fucked up ok! I’m fuckin’ sorry!” 

Lamar reminded Lester a lot of Trevor now that he thought about it. Lamar however, seemed quicker at realizing his mistakes. He wouldn’t call Lamar dumb, just extremely irrational. Especially when upset.

A lengthy exhale came from Franklin. “Look my nigga, I ain’t tryin’ to get mad at you, I don’t like it when I am. But there’s a reason we plan this shit out. And I already dealt with shit like this before. Last time I fucked up a kingpin’s house, we got fuckin’ greenlite and had to pay the dude back millions homie, or we coulda got killed.” 

“I was just mad dog.” Lamar sounded upset, but more sad then agitated now. “We almost had the nigga, but he keep slippin’ through. That nigga playin’ with me dog. I want the fuckin’ money I’m owe man.” 

“We finna get you yo money dog. Don’t even trip about it. You just can’t be jumpin’ the gun and doin’ stupid ass shit like that.” 

“It was cool though.” Lester imagined Lamar looking out the window of the car, hand prompting up his chin and childishly mumbling that. 

The other man snorted. “You know what’s not cool? Gettin’ snipped while watchin’ tv. But sure homie, I guess it was cool.” No matter how annoyed the shorter man was the clear fondness he had for the taller man radiated from his voice.

Despite the situation, Lester couldn’t help but smile at the two. He continued tapping away at his computer. 

“We’ll try again to get your money soon Lamar, but as off now, you two need to take a vacation. Preferably not in LS.” 

“So we basically gotta go into hidin’.” 

“That’s the plan.” 

“Maybe this will be fun.” Somehow small bits of excitement was still able to come from Lamar despite what just happened. “We been in LS our whole lives dog.” 

“Shit, you right homie. We ain’t never have the money to go on vacation before.”

Lamar jested.“Now you blow yo nose with dollar bills though, so I think you got enough.” 

Lester could practically feel Franklin rolled his eyes through the phone. 

“Any ideas Lest?” 

Lester leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin. “Well obviously not here. Earlier I would of said Liberty City, but Brown is very cozy with The Lost and that’s where they originated. How about Vice City?” 

“I don’t care where we go, as long as it’s safe.” 

“Remember, this is a vacation but you will have to lay low. If you do try to have fun, try and take on the role of a casual tourist or resident. And I suggest you head over there now.” 

“Now?!” 

“Um yea, now. Before Brown realizes what happen to his property. It’ll be ten times harder trying to get outta LS otherwise. If you head to the airport now, you should be able to get there in the afternoon before dark.” 

“Damn, I can’t even go and pack some clothes?” 

“That’s the least of our worries homie.” In the background, Lester could hear Franklin start up the car again. 

Lamar gasped comically. 

“Dog, the kids.” 

“What about the kids?” Then Franklin mirrored Lamar’s concern, when he realized what his friend was trying to say.

“The kidsss.” 

“Who finna watch our sons?” 

Lester chuckled at that. These two really were something.

Franklin took a second to answer. “We could get Michael, Trevor, Tonya, or Tanisha, there are a whole lot of people that can watch them.” 

“Let me worry about that. You two need to worry about getting out of here. Franklin, I can monitor and secure your bank account, so your transaction and purchases aren’t being followed and you can freely use your card. Other than that, your on your own. I suggest a week and a half to two weeks stay in Vice City, just to let the heat die off. I’ll inform your loved ones that you...took a vacation.” 

Franklin sighed. “It’s finna be a long ass afternoon.” 

 

~

 

They dropped off the weapons they used at Chef’s place and ditched the car they jacked for the mission a little before they got to the airport. Lamar had looked up tickets for the next flight beforehand, so they could get to Vice City as soon as possible. 

The wait was a little longer than Franklin expected, but soon they were boarding the plane. They took a seat and tried to get comfortable. Franklin checked the time. It was about 2:30 and it was going to be a five hour flight. As they began to take off, he glanced to his side and saw Lamar clenching hard at the armrest of the chair. 

“You good homie?”

“Fuckin’ splendid my nigga.” Lamar spat sarcastically, but Franklin didn’t miss the waver and shake in the man's voice. He could only raise an eyebrow and came to the conclusion that Lamar thought he was being a jackass and teasing him. When Franklin didn’t respond and continued to look in concern at Lamar, the man realized Franklin was genuienly asking if he was ok. Lamar canted his head down, flustered. 

“Hey.” Franklin nudged Lamar’s shoulder with his own. “It’s ok to be a little anxious dog, this is your first plane ride ain’t it.” He asked, but he already knew the answer. 

Looking up slightly, Lamar nodded. “Yea.” 

Franklin felt his heart tug a little in his chest and hesitated before slowly reaching out to his friend. Lamar looked at him like he was crazy, but didn’t pull back. His hand reached behind Lamar, cradling the man's head and bringing it to rest against his shoulder. Lamar was tense the whole time, Franklin could feel it. 

“Try and relax dog.” 

It took some time, but slowly and surely Lamar did just that. Lamar even took it a step further, childishly wrapping his arms Franklin’s free one, resting on the arm rest in between them. That took Franklin by surprise. 

“This shit is so gay.” Lamar muttered, like he was surprised at himself.

Franklin chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Let it be gay then homie.” 

Franklin thought for sure Lamar was going to end the whole cuddling thing right then and there, but the other man didn’t object, argue, nothing. Lamar just held on a little tighter. 

 

~ 

 

Lamar slightly jolted when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes to see Franklin still comfortably next to him, (much to his delight) scrolling through his phone. 

“Twenty minutes till we land.” 

He chugged down the now melted cup of ice water he had gotten from the attendant before he fell asleep to alleviate the dry mouth he had woken up with. Yawning, he rubbed at his eyes before he tiredly took out a pack of gum, slipping a piece in his mouth.

Franklin took the pack from his hands, taking two pieces before handing it back. Lamar looked at him, not amused.

“Yo greedy ass coulda asked first.” 

Franklin pretended to think for a second. “Nah, I’m straight.” 

Lamar snatched the gum packet back, shoving it in his pocket. “You lucky I just woke up.” 

“Mmhmm.” Attention back on his phone, Franklin cheesed. 

Bored, he reached over to Franklin phone and scrolled past whatever post the man was reading. Franklin looked down at him in fake annoyance, and Lamar chuckled at the man. 

He suddenly was hit in the face with the urge to use the bathroom so he begrundingly let go of Franklin’s arm and almost instantly felt all the warmth leave his side. He got up and thankfully, there was no line. However, Lamar never been in such a tight, cramped up space before. Trying to navigate his long ass arms and legs was a challenge. It took way longer than it should have, and by the time he was done, they were a minute from actually landing. 

“Tiny ass bathroom.” he grumbled to himself as he made his way back to his seat. 

Franklin snickered. “Had fun?” The man stretched and his thin, small ass hoodie rode up, showing his happy trail and the sharp v cutting down into his joggers. Lamar tried to not be obvious in his staring by pretending to be agitated. 

“Shut the fuck up.” He sat down again. “So, what’s the plan when we touch down?” 

Franklin pondered. “We should go shoppin’, get everythin’ we need. Then check into a hotel somewhere.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

The plane finally landed and they exited the airport. Calling a uber, they were taken to the first clothing store they could find and spent the next hour and a half getting enough clothes to last them their whole stay. They managed to find some suitcases in the store too, and put all of their bags inside them so they wouldn’t have much to hold. Next they went to a dollar store that was close by, and bought toiletries and a couple snacks for the hotel. 

Franklin wanted to stay somewhere nice, so he look up hotels that were there. After much thought, he choose the Ocean View Hotel, a place that was relatively close to the beach. The hotel had been there since the 80s, but it had been torn down and rebuilt several times in order to modernize the design and interior decor. Lamar would express his excitement for the trip more if he wasn’t so fucking tired. They honestly did so much today, from infiltrating and trying to gun down a kingpin, which they woke up pretty early for, to having catch a whole five hour flight to another state just to be safe. Then with all the shopping they just did, Lamar was ready to shower and stuff his face into a soft ass hotel pillow. 

The uber dropped them off in front of the hotel doors and they got their stuff out, slowly trudging in. When they tiredly walked through the front door of the hotel, the receptionist gave them a sympathetic look. 

“Long trip?” 

Lamar laughed. “Gurl you wouldn’t believe what we had to go through today.” 

“I can only imagine.” She left it at that, not prying. If only she really knew. Leaning against the front desk, Lamar looked around, admiring the area. If they were trying to go for the whole ocean vibe, they nailed it, the walls painted in a soft light blue color and the furniture either a warm sand color or a deeper blue. 

Franklin and her quickly got their room together and she handed them the two key cards, the original and the extra one for the room so they both could have one. They made their way to the elevator, up to the third floor and found their room. 

The cool air that greeted them when they opened the door felt nice on their skin and the dropped their bags down in relief. Franklin immediately hit the bathroom to take a shower, wanting to get to bed as soon as possible. 

Lamar felt like his stomach was slowly eating itself, so he threw two breakfast sandwiches they bought in the microwave. As he waited, he turned on the TV and went to sit on the edge of the bed, but realized how small the bed was. 

Franklin’s bed was so much more bigger, so it was easier for them to avoid cuddling up with each other when they fell asleep, but now...

 _Y’all two was just cuddled up on the plane like three hours ago!_ Lamar’s mind argued.

_Ok, but that was different, he was tryin’ to help me relax!_

That was so much different from cuddling with someone on a bed. It was much more… intimate. He would just have to see how the following days played out. The microwave beeped, breaking through his thoughts and signaling the sandwhiches were done. He grabbed them and proceeded to carefully stuff his face, trying not to burn his mouth in the process. 

Of course during his most ungraceful moments of trying to cool down the food while in his mouth, (Lamar was a hundred percent sure he was making some stupid ass faces), Franklin exited the bathroom. One would think that a hot shower would wake a person up, but Franklin looked even more tired than before. 

Franklin barely paid attention to him though, more focused on getting some clothes on, to go to sleep. The man grabbed his suitcase and threw it hazardly on the bed to open and go through it. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and slipped them under hid towel, before taking off the towel and somehow throwing it on the shower rod without looking. 

As the man kneeded his eyes with the heels of his hands, Lamar intently watched his chest, hard muscles barely flexing and moving around.There were quite a few drops of water that Franklin missed while toweling down and they slowly dripped off the man, some making their way further and further down into the mans sweatpants. 

Barely remembering his food, he slowly swallowed, finishing off the sandwhiches. Lamar felt a familiar warmth build in his groin, but he didn’t stop his staring and continued to look down, and there it was. 

Franklin sure as hell didn’t put any underwear on, so his dick was very, very, visible through the grey pants that he was wearing and damn… 

And then Franklin grabbed his deodorant, applied it and turned his back to Lamar to place it in the drawer of the night stand, giving Lamar a good look at his ass. 

It was hard not to notice, with how much time they spend together but Franklin had always had fat ass. 

Like a reallyyyyy fat ass.

Lamar felt his pants tighten a bit more and quickly he retreated to the bathroom, which smelled heavily of mint. Closing the door and locking it, he looked down in annoyance at his growing erection. He thought he was too tired to even get it up, but obviously that wasn’t the case. Normally he wouldn’t mind, but did it really have to happen now? Here? With his crush just outside the bathroom? 

He felt himself throb and bit his lip at the thought. If he was going to take take care of his little problem, he would have to be quiet, or else Franklin would hear him. 

Stripping away his clothes, he walked into the shower area. The room was already hot, slightly foggy from Franklin’s shower. And the heat was doing nothing to subdue his awakened arousal. Turning the shower on, he let the water fall on him, relaxing his tense muscles after the long day. He tried to ignore his erection for a bit longer, maybe long enough to change his mind on whether to jack off or not. But it didn’t go away and he quitely cursed at himself, giving in to the feeling. 

He led his hands down himself slowly, feeling himself out, just how he liked it. Down his collar bone, past his nipples, and over his stomach. Descending further down, he grabbed himself, his dick heavy in his hands. He slowly breathed through his nose as he began to stroke, the feeling electrical to him. 

He hadn’t gotten a chance to do this in a while, so he was going to try his best to prolong the pleasure. And for the first time, he finally let his mind run wild. 

The want he felt for his friend grew larger and larger each passing day, and he imagine what it would be like. To kiss the man, touch him, to feel his length in his mouth… 

Lamar stifled a groan that would have escape his lips. His tongue subconsciously dipped, imagining how Franklin’s dick would lay on it. 

While his right worked himself closer to his orgasm, his left hand crept closer to his mouth, sliding two finger across his tongue. They made for a poor substitute, but a substitute was a substitute. Quietly, he moan around his fingers, his mind visualizing them as Franklin dick instead. He knew from guy talks that they had that Franklin loved sloppy head, and he imagined himself giving Franklin just what he wanted. 

A hot mouth, a wet tongue, eager to please. 

His hand quicken and his body gave a small shudder, thinking of how Franklin’s cum would taste on his tongue. 

It’s a shame that he didn’t last to long after that, his orgasm creeping up out of nowhere and slapping him in the face. Leaning against the wall, he took in deep breaths, trying to catch his bearings. All evidence of his previous doings washed down the drain, and a sliver of guilt came through in his mind. 

Unlike most people, not once had Lamar felt bad about masturbating, everyone did it. It was natural. And he was only human, so he didn’t give a fuck and was going to do it. 

What he did feel bad about was masturbating to his best friend. And he knew he would feel some sort of way if he did it, which is why he held it off for so long.

He sighed, grabbing a clean, unused washcloth and the body wash Franklin had bought. Uncapping the bottle, he poured a bit on the cloth before closing the bottle. 

Huh. Guess that’s where the minty smell was coming from. 

He lathered up his body, getting everywhere he could clean before rinsing off and stepping out. By the time he trudged out in his towel after brushing his teeth, the lights were off and the room was a bit warmer. The only two light sources in the room were the TV, which was on mute, and Franklin who was currently on his phone. 

Lamar quickly slid on some long basketball shorts they had bought under his towel, and discarded the towel somewhere in the dark. He would pick it up tomorrow. 

He walked over to the left side of the bed, and got comfortable, taking off his chains and placing then on the nightstand next to him. Checking to make sure his phone was charging, without a second thought he plucked Franklin’s phone from his hands. Franklin tried to object, but he wasn’t having it. He gently smushed Franklin’s face in the pillow underneath his head. 

“Go the fuck to sleep nigga, I know yo ass tired.” 

Franklin didn’t say anything, just tiredly look up at him. He cutely grumbled some nonsense, that was probably a ‘good night’ and snuggled closer into his pillow. 

Lamar watched the frown lines always etched into Franklin’s forehead quickly relax, falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment, telk me wat u think


End file.
